REGRESANDO POR TÍ
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Ella no aceptaba su desaparición, su corazón le decía que algún día volvería a verlo. Cuando él por fin regresó supo que había sido por ella, y eso no se olvida nunca.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**RECUERDOS**_

Hermione desde que lo conoció se había sentido intrigada.

La primera vez que supo de él fue cuando estaba por comenzar el tercer año en Hogwarts. Los carteles ofreciendo recompensa por su captura, lo mostraban en un estado de desesperación. La foto fue tomada cuando había sido capturado y acusado por la muerte de uno de sus amigos, entregar a los padres de Harry y causar la muerte de varios muggles.

La segunda vez que lo vió, en ese entonces en persona, fue en la casa de los Gritos cuando se descubrió la verdad. El padrino de Harry nunca había traicionado a sus hermanos, al contrario, él había sido una víctima más de una red de traiciones y ambiciones. Su aspecto distaba mucho de ser aquel aristócrata que gritaba y clamaba por su inocencia. En esa casa derruída, antes testigo de aventuras y amistades entrañables, tenía ante ella a una ser casi vacío de emociones, solo la cáscara de un hombre a punto de enloquecer. Pero cuando ella montó a Buckbeak junto a Harry, para salvarlo de una muerte segura por un beso de muerte y sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, su percepción de aquel hombre había cambiado. No entendía muy bien qué la hacía sentir así, a los catorce años las sensaciones no se podían identificar, pero las veces que recordaba sus palabras:"_Eres la mejor bruja de tu edad que conocí"_, su corazón se desbocaba y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Por eso, cuando al finalizar el año escolar Harry recibiera de regalo aquella escoba, ella tomó para sí la segunda pluma de hipogrifo, la de color gris, la que era igual a esos ojos tan misteriosos para ella.

Al año siguiente el interés de la adolescente casi mujer estuvo centrado en tratar de ayudar a Harry en el Torneo de los Magos, además de su aparente noviazgo con Víctor Krum, del que solo Ginny tenía conocimiento. Aunque en su corazón aún escondía el deseo de ver otra vez aquel rebelde mago en busca de justicia. Ese año no había tenido un final feliz, Voldemort había regresado y estaba segura que tendrían más noticias de tan infame ser.

Por pedido de Víctor ella había estado de vacaciones tres semanas en Bulgaria. Sus padres, renuentes a concederle el permiso para viajar tan lejos, habían sido visitados por el famoso jugador, esta actitud logró el milagro y entonces Hermione fue autorizada. Había pasado los días más asombrosos de su corta vida, porque Víctor, lejos de intentar conquistarla se había transformado en su profesor, consejero y amigo. Ella le había pedido que le enseñara más de las Artes Oscuras, ya que debía prepararse para lo que vendría, para la lucha.

Unos días antes de regresar a Londres la castaña recibió una nota de Dumbledore. Había un nuevo lugar de reunión, por lo que tendría que estar en La Madriguera en una semana. Suspirando dobló la nota, la guardó en su maleta y salió en busca de Víctor, quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su habitación.

-_Lista para la última clase?- _ el moreno notó un cambio en el semblante de su huésped_- sucedió algo que te preocupa?-_ le preguntó tomando su mentón para que lo mirara de frente.

_-Aún no, pero debo irme pronto, Dumbledore me escribió y si lo hace personalmente es porque algo tiene en mente._

_-Tú sabes que si lo deseas puedes quedarte conmigo y alejarte de todo el peligro._

_-Víctor_- se abrazó a él_- jamás me alcanzarán los días de la vida para agradecer todo lo que hiciste y haces por mí, pero dónde quiera que yo esté, peligra mi vida y no quiero arriesgar a otra persona más-_ lo miró fijamente a esos ojos negros como las noches sin luna- _además Harry me necesita, no puedo abandonarlo menos ahora cuando Voldemort está de regreso._

Víctor se estremeció al escuchar el nombre y ajustó tu abrazo- _me siento culpable en parte por lo que sucedió, la muerte de Cedric no habría sucedido si no me hubieran usado._

_-Ey-_ ella acarició su mejilla_- mírame, lo acabas de decir, fuiste usado, traicionado, eres tan víctima como lo fue Cedric-_ besó delicadamente las lágrimas que el hosco muchacho se permitía derramar solo en presencia de su amiga- _nunca imaginamos que el falso Moody usaría en ti una imperdonable._

-_Gracias Hermione sin tu apoyo creo que hubiera enloquecido, la culpa me hubiera consumido-_ besó su frente _– vamos no perdamos tiempo y terminemos las clases Srta. Granger, sino le quitaré puntos._

_-Ese es el profesor que yo quiero_- sonreían y caminaban hacia la sala de prácticas- _vamos y te demostraré que por algo soy llamada la insufrible sabelotodo. _

Mientras tanto en Londres un nuevo lugar empezó a recuperar vida, la antigua casa de los Black era habitada otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sirius Orión Black había regresado a la casa de sus ancestros, aquella casa que había abandonado antes de terminar sus estudios, aquella casa donde había sido despreciado y que irónicamente le pertenecía.<p>

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt fueron sus escoltas, no era que los necesitaba pero ellos habían insistido en estar allí, sobre todo su único amigo.

_-Todo sigue igual, pero ahora la suciedad se nota, antes la escondían en una falsa distinción que creían merecer-_ comentó Sirius al ingresar a la oscura sala.

_-Vamos Canuto, ya deja el pasado donde corresponde_- Remus lo abrazó en un intento de apoyo.

_-Lunático, Lunático amigo, el pasado tarde o temprano vuelve, sino yo no estaría aquí._

Albus los miraba por encima de sus lentes- _Jóvenes debemos ocuparnos en los que nos interesa, Sirius puedes llamar al elfo de la familia si quieres, te pertenece de todas maneras, hay que acondicionar la casa y una vez más te agradezco que la hayas cedido como el nuevo cuartel de la Orden._

_-No tiene importancia Brian-_ el último Black siempre lo había llamado así y al director le pareció original.

_-Black no seas irrespetuoso_- Moody había regresado de su recorrida por la casa en busca de peligro- _Albus no hay nada que sea peligroso, excepto el hipogrifo en el ático._

_-Alastor, gracias pero también me llamo Brian_- Sirius y Remus ahogaron sus risas ante el fastidio del viejo y peligroso auror- _Kingsley encontraste algo?_

_-Además de polvo, humedad, abundantes doxies y una excelente colección de libros en un estado deplorable, nada que temer._

_-Libros en mal estado?, conozco a alguien que se ocupará de ellos_- agregó Remus.

_-Sigue siendo la misma con ansias de aprender_?- preguntó Sirius- _que aún no descubrió que hay vida después de las hojas? por las fotos de ella y ese muchacho búlgaro pensé que había notado que es una mujercita_- reía el merodeador de ojos grises al recordar los viejos periódicos que había leído en la clandestinidad.

_-Es una gran bruja, excelente amiga y fiel a sus creencias, creo que Harry está seguro en su compañía-_ había hablado el ex profesor_- ella y Neville Longbottom fueron los únicos en creer en Harry cuando todos lo acusaban de hacer trampa._

Sirius lo miró fijamente tratando de leer más allá de sus palabras pero solo había encontrado admiración y un profundo respeto.

Sirius la recordaba como una delgada jovencita de una cabellera salvaje, ojos grandes de un profundo color chocolate y sobre todo valiente y decidida. Y había recordado otro pequeño detalle, algo que no olvidó nunca, gritaba como una loca cuando volaban.

_-Comencemos con el encantamiento Fidelius- _Moody lo abstrajo de sus recuerdos-_ que debemos regresar urgente al Ministerio debemos seguir tras los pasos de terrible Sirius Black, según testigos lo vieron en Irlanda_- añadió irónico Ojoloco_- Albus tú serás el guardián secreto?_

_-Así es, en cuanto terminemos Uds. solo podrán regresar aquí cuando reciban mi nota con la dirección, si intentan hacerlo ahora vagaran por varios lugares pero nunca estarán aquí de nuevo-_ explicó Albus como si estuviera dando una clase.

-_Sí, si Albus, ya sabemos cómo funciona empecemos que debo irme- _añadió Kingsley_- yo tengo apuro porque si me demoro más mi mujer se enfada- _y los cinco reían por las ocurrencias del moreno Subjefe de Aurores.

* * *

><p>Era su último día en Bulgaria, el matrimonio Krum estaba ausente por asuntos de negocios, así que ella y Víctor almorzaban solos.<p>

_-Mis padres te adoran y ni hablar de mi hermana._

_-No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para ellos, a pesar de ser quien soy fueron muy generosos al permitirme venir aquí contigo_- le agarró la mano_- y Katya ya es parte de mi corazón, por cierto dónde está ella?_

_-No se lo digas pero fue por un obsequio_- le habló en secreto_- y aquí tienes el mío- _Víctor puso en la mesa ante ella una cajita de madera finamente tallada- _ábrela, no protestes y ábrela, no es ninguna broma, ni joya ni reliquia familiar, es un viejo proyecto mío que gracias a tu guía en la biblioteca de Hogwarts pude terminar._

En un falso gesto de molestia Hermione tomó la caja y cuando la abrió encontró un objeto de oro que no reconoció, se trataba de un medallón con varias runas, estaba formado por aros concéntricos móviles. Lo escudriñó, primero había pensado que se trataba de un giratiempo pero no estaba el clásico reloj de arena, seguía sin dilucidar de qué se trataba.

_-Por Merlín, dejé muda a Hermione Granger, no sabe lo que tiene en las manos, si te viera el profesor Snape-_ bromeaba Víctor.

_-Me hubiera gustado que mostraras esta faceta humorística en Hogwarts_- le reprochó simulando enfado_- ahora dime qué es?_

_-Aún no le puse nombre_- levantó los hombros- _pero tiene el mismo mecanismo que un giratiempo aunque no lo es, cuando una persona lo esté usando y está en peligro mortal inminente es transportado automáticamente a un lugar seguro y tiene este cordón de piel de unicornio negro que…-_Hermione lo miró anonadada y a punto de interrumpirlo_- esta piel si es una reliquia de la familia_- se apresuró a explicar_- la heredaron mis abuelos al casarse, el ejemplar murió de viejo, nadie le hizo daño_- la castaña lo miraba poco convencida- _desde entonces todas las mujeres Krum tienen en la varita un pelo de este unicornio._

_-no me mientes Víctor?_

_-no mi princesa, contigo no puedo hacerlo_- acarició su mejilla_- sigo explicando- tragó saliva- al ser apartado del peligro regresa al lugar cuando está seguro._

_-por qué el cordón y no una cadena?_- preguntó analizando cada palabra.

_-porque el cordón crea una barrera impenetrable, propiedad de la piel propiamente dicha._

_- y funciona o son solo hipótesis?_

_-funciona muy bien Hermione_- la joven bruja lo miró asustada_- yo mismo lo probé y no me peguntes cuándo, cómo ni dónde, de eso no hablaré._

-_Víctor esto puede salvar muchas vidas, cuánto tiempo te llevó construirlo?_- la mente de Hermione ya había empezado a funcionar a mil.

_-En este solo cinco años, lo comencé a fabricar cuando tenía casi catorce años._

_-no puedo aceptarlo, me niego._

_-Hermione tú lo necesitas más que nadie, Merlín sabe en qué estarás metida desde ahora, y en tus manos sé que tendrá un buen uso, no quiero imaginar si llegara a las personas equivocadas y créeme yo puedo cuidarme muy bien_- Víctor lo había sacado de la caja y lo puso en su cuello, ella levantó la maraña de pelos y él pudo anudárselo atrás, la castaña lo tomó entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar llorar, esto significaba demasiado para ella y no había manera de retribuir tanto amor- _un pequeño pero muy importante detalle, se activa con sangre, la persona que lo use solo tiene que colocar una gota en el aro central y automáticamente se crea la barrera y te transporta a los cinco segundos._

_-Ohh, Víctor y todos en Hogwarts piensan que eres solamente músculos y nada de cerebro- _comentó en broma para acallar su llanto.

Él se levantó para consolarla_- qué mejor pantalla que eso mi leona, quién desconfiaría del hosco, tímido y descerebrado Víctor Krum?_

_-Ay pero que bonita pareja_- Katya la hermana menor de Víctor se hizo presente, hermosa de piel muy blanca, con una larga trenza de pelo negrísimo y extraños ojos lilas, iguales a su padre- _qué le hiciste?_- le recriminó a su hermano.

_-Nada, solo que no se quiere ir y además estaba preguntando por ti, auuuch_- la llorosa castaña le pellizcó el brazo_- duele._

_-Me imagino que mi adorado hermanito te contó dónde me fui._

_-No me conoces_- Víctor se había sentado y sobaba su brazo_- no exagero si me duele_- le contestó a Hermione que lo miraba y notaba la exageración en sus gestos.

-_Claro que sí_- sonreía Hermione.

_-te conozco demasiado hermanito-_ le mostró la lengua y abrazó a su amiga_- toma, para que nos recuerdes, fue el mejor verano de mi vida._

Hermione deshizo el moño dorado, desplegó el papel de seda rojo- _excelentes colores-_ opinó y encontró un gran álbum de fotos, sus tapas eran de cuero de dragón, lo hojeó y estaban las imágenes de su estadía en ese misterioso país.

Paseando del brazo con Katya por un centro de compras muy coqueto, entrenando con Víctor, leyendo en la biblioteca, nadando en el lago cercano al Castillo de los Krum, galopando en unos unicornios que había en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, sentada abrazada a Víctor mirando el atardecer más espectacular del que ella había podido ser testigo y las últimas pero las más divertidas cuando el mejor buscador del mundo le estaba enseñando a volar en escoba o por lo menos lo intentaba.

_-Uds. dos son lo mejor que conocí en este último año, los amo demasiado_- se abrazó a los hermanos Krum, no quería romper el contacto.

_-Gracias por venir a casa Mione, ahora también será tu casa o por lo menos mis habitaciones y mi guardarropa-_ respondió la adolescente búlgara.

_-Gracias por entenderme y por aceptarme a pesar de mi elección._

_-Víctor, yo sería incapaz de juzgarte mal, lo que llevas en el corazón es lo que me importa-_ y le dio un suave beso en los labios- _Katya me ayudas a empacar?_

* * *

><p>En su antigua cama, en esa casa que odiaba tanto, Sirius soñaba que montaba su vieja moto en una noche de luna llena. Pero no iba solo. Podía ver unas femeninas manos que se aferraban a su cintura, en uno de sus dedos lucía una sortija de compromiso, él sonreía encantado pero al aumentar la velocidad un grito muy conocido se escuchó en su oído. Se sentó en la cama de golpe- <em>por Merlín, me estoy volviendo loco.<em>

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, yo por aquí de nuevo. Ahora en una nueva aventura.<p>

Espero que la disfruten y ya lo saben, habrá romance y demás pero no en exceso, no siempre más es mejor.

Un beso grande a quienes vengan y lean.

Black


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

_**DE NIÑA A MUJER**_

Después de una semana en casa con sus padres, Hermione llegó a la Madriguera. Albus Dumbledore se había presentado en su casa, como hace cinco años atrás, habló con los Granger, por la autorización y después aparecieron juntos en los alrededores de la casa de su segunda familia.

-_Cuando termines de instalarte por favor, búscame en la cocina, debo hablar contigo y con el joven Weasley_- y entonces Hermione apuró sus pasos para encontrar a Ginny que estaba ansiosa por noticias.

Mucho más tarde, antes de cenar, las amigas debatían los motivos por lo que no debían intentar ponerse en contacto con Harry. Esta decisión no le gustaba a la castaña pero aún así confiaba ciegamente en el anciano de ojos color del cielo.

_-Qué pasó en Bulgaria_- preguntó Ginny cambiando de tema.

_-fueron los días más hermosos que pasé, Víktor tiene una familia maravillosa._

_-bla, bla, bla, qué sucedió en la casa de Víktor?_

_- Me enseñó bastante sobre las Artes Oscuras, así es más fácil aprender a defenderme de ellas-_ mientras hablaba señalaba con la cabeza hacia la puerta, estaban siendo espiadas_- mañana nos ponemos a practicar_.

Ginny inmediatamente selló su habitación y colocó un hechizo de silencio- _ahora sí, no me evadas._

_-Ginny, él es mi amigo, muy amigo, nada pasó entre nosotros, no soy su novia, él es el ser más amable, dulce, amoroso y excelente profesor pero yo no soy la indicada para él-_ suspiró cansada_- a pesar de dar esa impresión._

_-Pero no habló con los padres entonces_.

_-No se animó y eso que Katya y yo lo alentábamos pero no pudo, tienen muchas ilusiones cifradas en él, Víktor ya dejó de ser solo el mejor buscador, su nombre ya es una empresa y sus padres la manejan-_ explicó_- pero si te preguntan si soy su novia, debes decir que sí._

_- No entiendo el por qué._

_-la pantalla debe seguir Ginny, se lo prometí._

_-Cuenta conmigo entonces._

Durante la cena la Sra. Weasley les comunicó a sus hijos que al día siguiente se mudarían una temporada al nuevo cuartel de la Orden. Todos se emocionaron, conocer la antigua residencia de Black sería una aventura y seguro se toparían con objetos oscuros.

-_No se hagan ilusiones_- Molly los calló de inmediato- _no iremos en calidad de aventureros, vamos a tratar de volverla habitable, así que nos espera muuucho trabajo._

Los gritos de desagrado no se hicieron esperar, todos protestaban a viva voz. Menos una. A ella, el corazón le quería saltar del pecho desde que se enteró que el heredero Black estaría allí. Otra vez las mariposas de su estómago se alborotaron.

Por tríos fueron llegando a la gran sala de los Black, los gemelos con Molly, Arthur con Ron y Charlie que había llegado de vacaciones, por su expresión facial, arrepentido de tal decisión y por último Bill con Ginny y Hermione. Cuando estuvieron todos inmediatamente se bloqueó la chimenea.

Hermione se sacudía las cenizas de sus ropas pues se había caído al salir de la chimenea, había tropezado con la raída alfombra. Mientras Bill ayudaba a su hermana pequeña, una masculina mano se ofreció para ayudarla. Ella sin identificar de quién se trataba, la aceptó. Cuando logró incorporarse se encontró con la persona que ponía a volar sus mariposas.

_-Hermione Granger, bienvenida a la Antigua y Noble casa Black_- habló Sirius- _aunque lo de noble está en discusión_.

_-Bu, bue_- tartamudeó por la sorpresa, nervios y algo más que no identificó_- buen día Sr. Black._

_-Sr. Black?-_ fingió resentimiento_- el Sr. Black está bien muerto, yo soy Sirius Orión Potter por elección y Black por obligación-_ sostuvo su mano y en un gesto de caballerosidad hizo una reverencia y la besó_- para servirle, pero si prefiere puede llamarme Canuto que es la opción que queda._

_-creo que Sirius me gusta más y se vé muy bien ahora-_ Hermione lo miraba como hipnotizada por esos ojos grises como el mercurio. El merodeador vestía un pantalón oscuro, camisa negra de seda y un chaleco de brocato gris con bordados negros, sus cabellos caían brillosos y con fuerza hasta los hombros. Los botones superiores de la camisa estaban abiertos y dejaban ver algunos tatuajes tan característicos de él. El rebelde y por entonces fugitivo.

_-Ya, ya Sirius Black_- Molly los interrumpió y los trajo a la realidad- _ya es suficiente, guarda tus encantos para las mujeres y deja a las niñas tranquilas._

Sirius la fulminó por sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar pero antes de recriminarle Hermione lo interceptó- _Sra. Weasley, el Sr. Sirius solo está siendo amable con nosotras, me ayudó porque caí al salir de la chimenea-_ lo defendió sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

_-Lo sé mi niña_- tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la miraba maternalmente-_es un tipo de broma entre nosotros, lo que sucede es que yo nunca caí rendida a sus "encantos", soy inmune a él- _acarició el brazo del merodeador, Sirius la abrazó- _pero él cae rendido a mis encantos culinarios, verdad Siri?_

_-Eres la única con la que yo me casaría amor, si Arthur no nos molestara_- el aludido se divertía_- y no me importaría si tengo que adoptar a todos los pelirrojos, pero en ese caso les tiño el pelo de negro_- la risa generalizada rompió la tensión inicial.

_-Bueno, manos a la obra entonces_- Molly se estrujaba las manos y de su delantal sacó una hoja y repartió directivas_- Fred, George, se ocupan de los baños, sin protestar, allí encontrarán lo necesario-_ la madre les dio una de sus clásicas miradas y ellos callados desaparecieron sobresaltándola_- odio cuando hacen eso, bien sigamos, Ginny mi vida, tú y Ron encárguense del segundo piso, pero por favor juntos, no se separen, así es más rápido._

-_Mamá no puedo hacerlo con Hermione?-_ preguntó Ron.

_-No, no puedes, a ella le tengo un mejor lugar, Charlie, vienes conmigo al ático._

_-Molly, mejor déjame el ático a mí, por mi mascota._

La jefa al mando de la casa lo meditó un instante y dijo-_tienes razón, Charlie vé con él y no se entretengan con ese animal y no estés fumando Charlie, que ya te encontré esa cosa que usan los muggles._

Sirius lo miró y le hizo señas a su bolsillo y el musculoso Weasley asintió.

_-Hermione te va a encantar lo tuyo_- ella la miró sin entender- _la Biblioteca es toda tuya._

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó, la felicidad la embargó y daba saltitos de la emoción.

_-Ey Brownie, tranquila, debes limpiarla, acondicionarla, no leer todo lo que veas a tu alrededor._

_-Brownie? Sabes lo que es eso._

_-Obvio, soy experto en repostería y tus ojos parecen hechos de chocolate_- acotó.

_-Hermione, cuando yo termine con la cocina y la despensa te ayudaré, sino enseguida vendrán Remus y Nimphadora ellos también podrán darte una mano_- agregó Molly- _vamos, vamos, no se entretengan, caminen, caminen_- la regordeta madre de algunos pero dueña de todos los empujaba hacia sus destinos inevitables, destinos de polvo, humedad y basura al por mayor.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos, la mayor dificultad se había suscitado cuando pasaban por el hall de entrada y el retrato de la difunta Walburga Black comenzaba con sus insultos o cuando Kreacher, el viejo elfo de la familia, intentaba desobedecer a Sirius y mascullaba insultos cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba.

Hermione pocas veces abandonó la Biblioteca solo para buscar agua y algo que comer ya que no compartió el almuerzo con el resto de los habitantes.

Ella estaba sentada en el piso de la Ancestral Biblioteca muy concentrada en un antiquísimo libro de runas, su melena caía tapándole la visión de la puerta.

_-si dejaras los libros para después, la biblioteca ya estaría lista Mione._

_-hola Ron, no te ví,_ _cómo te fue arriba_.

-_lamentable, mejor ni te cuento_- respondió fastidioso_- en qué te ayudo._

_-puedes traer los libros sueltos que están en ese sector_- le señaló el último corredor, el alejado y al que no llegaba la luz de las ventanas.

Cuando Ron ingresó sintió escalofríos, similar a lo que se percibe cuando se atraviesa un fantasma, y a cada paso que daba las estanterías se iluminaban_- este hechizo no lo conozco-_ habló.

_-qué dices Ron_- gritó Hermione.

-_que cuando caminas por aquí se iluminan solas las estanterías._

_-entonces apúrate_- le contestó- _cómo se nota que no vas muy seguido a la biblioteca de Hogwarts_- susurró para sí.

_-si ama_- protestó y en voz baja agregó- _ella y mi madre me tratan como a un elfo._

Ron dejó caer los libros de golpe al lado de Hermione quien se levantó enfurecida- _Ronald Weasley que sea la última vez que tratas así un libro por lo menos en mi presencia-_ empezó a vociferar- _si te molesta tanto entonces lárgate y déjame trabajar tranquila_- se dio vuelta hecha una furia y cuando quiso ingresar al sector que le faltaba se detuvo de golpe y empezó a gritar desesperada, parecía que se le estaban quemando las manos.

Sus gritos retumbaron por toda la casa, Ron la miraba impotente y aterrado, Sirius y Molly llegaron al instante, entonces el heredero corrió hacia la joven, que no podía dejar de chillar, levantó la manga izquierda de su fina camisa y extrajo una daga de plata. Se realizó un corte limpio en la mano derecha y en la de Hermione y cuando las sangres se unieron ella cayó desvanecida en sus brazos.

-_Llama urgente a Dumbledore y a Snape_- habló a Arthur que había ingresado muy asustado- _es magia negra, Molly yo la llevo a mi habitación y en mi baño encontrarás algunas pociones curativas, ganemos tiempo hasta que lleguen._

El silencio inundó la antigua y noble casa Black, pero fue interrumpido por la risa espeluznante de Walburga.

Dos horas después Albus, Severus, Sirius, Charlie y el matrimonio Weasley estaban reunidos en la habitación donde descansaba Hermione- _es magia de los Black, no magia negra, tendrías que haberlo notado- _habló Severus en un gesto de burla.

_-Pero actuaste muy rápido y muy bien Sirius, le salvaste la vida_- Molly tomó su mano y lo consoló.

_-Yo temía que algo así pudiera suceder pero creí que con darle la bienvenida a la casa era suficiente, evidentemente no lo fue_- la miraba apenado, con remordimiento-_esta casa tenía en mis épocas de niñez varias hechizos contra los muggles o nacidos de muggles pensé que ya no quedaban vestigios de ellos._

_-como siempre te equivocas Black, no piensas, eres impulsivo como todos lo Gryffindor-_ Si Arthur y Charlie no sostenían a Sirius, éste hubiera golpeado a Snape_- ves a eso me refería_- sonreía sarcástico_- Director, si no me necesitas debo retirarme_- el adusto profesor sostenía fuertemente su brazo izquierdo.

_-puedes ir Severus, hablamos luego_- salió sin demorarse, pero antes miró a Molly y la saludó, no dejaba de lado lo caballero que siempre fue.

-_Tardará en recuperarse?_- preguntó Charlie.

_-Creo que en cualquier momento despertará, pero déjenla descansar, Molly puedes traerle un plato de sopa y abundante leche- _pidió Albus.

_-Ya mismo-_ cuando se disponía a salir vió que Hermione estaba despierta- _mi niña_- se acercó- _cómo te sientes_.

_-Muy cansada y tengo mucha sed._

_-Molly ve por la comida yo la ayudo_- habló Sirius quien ya traía un vaso con agua fresca, ayudó a incorporarse en la cama y puso el vaso en su boca_- despacio Brownie._

_-Gracias-_ lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

_-Ey no llores_- ella se abrazó y soltó el llanto desconsolado- _ya pasó, ahora puedes andar por la casa sin ningún temor, mi sangre reconoció la tuya y ningún hechizo podrá dañarte._

Ella estaba aferrada a él_- tenía mucho miedo_- sollozaba- _porque no puedo dejar a Harry solo ahora, él me necesita más que nadie._

_-Shhh, tranquila, no lo dejarás, de eso estamos todos seguros, y nada te detendrá ni siquiera Voldemort._

_-Podemos pasar_- los jóvenes Weasley estaban en la puerta.

_-Adelante pasen-_ habló Sirius que dejó su lugar en la cama y Ron abrazó entonces a Hermione.

_-Menudo susto me llevé, te juro que a partir de ahora no voy a dejarte sola._

_-gracias Ron pero Sirius me dijo que ya no estaré en peligro y debo terminar mi tarea en la Biblioteca._

_-Igual Mione, estaremos juntos y cuando venga Harry y se entere me dará la razón, eres muy valiosa para nosotros._

_-Yo pienso lo mismo de Uds._

_-Bueno, bueno_- llegó Molly con la bandeja repleta de comida- _denle espacio, despejen la cama, Ron ni siquiera te acerques enseguida comeremos abajo-_ Ginny le acomodó las almohadas_- todo te comes y sin chistar, estás en bajo peso que no te alimentaste bien en tus vacaciones en Bulgaria?, no te dio de comer el joven Krum-_preguntó preocupada.

_-UUUUUUUHHHH, vacaciones con Vikiiii_- comenzaron a bromear los gemelos- _seguro que no tuvo tiempo para comer, verdad Fred?_

_-así es George, pero seguro tiene besos para rato._

_-Uds dos la cortan con las bromas, no la molesten_- los amenazó- _la cena está en diez minutos, por favor empiecen a bajar, Ginny te quedas con ella?_- ella asintió escondiendo su risa.

Ron se puso pálido con las bromas de sus hermanos y salió sin esperar una segunda orden de su madre, los gemelos lo siguieron pero se escuchaba que continuaban con las bromas solo para incomodar más a su hermano menor.

-_agradezco la invitación Molly pero debo regresar_- habló Albus- _srta Granger me alegro que ya esté recuperada, mañana puede quitarse las gasas de la mano._

Hermione no había notado que su mano derecha estaba vendada al igual que la de Sirius_- gracias director._

_-no tienes nada que agradecerme, fue un error mío debí recordar los hechizos._

_-en todo caso es mí error Brian._

_-tú la salvaste, eso solo podía hacerlo un Black-_ concluyó la discusión- _buenas noches que descansen._

Tarde, en la madrugada Hermione no podía dormir, pensaba en los acontecimientos del día. Se sentó en la cama y por primera vez miró detenidamente la habitación donde se encontraba. Era la de Sirius. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de posters muggles, de chicas en traje de baño, de motos, uno le llamó la atención, un poster de Six Pistols, una banda de rock punk de los setenta, unos pioneros. Se levantó caminó hacia la pared donde estaba el poster para observarlo mejor y se tapó la boca para poder reírse y no despertar al resto de la familia. Sirius Black era idéntico a Sid Vicius el bajista de la banda.

-_James pensaba lo mismo, me decía que yo era el hermano no reconocido de Sid_- habló Sirius desde la puerta.

_-Era una banda fantástica, mis padres son fans de ellos, lástima que Sid tuvo un final trágico-_ e incómoda agregó- _estuvo preso acusado de la muerte de Nancy su novia y luego se suicidó, es una pena tanto talento desperdiciado._

-_En algo nos parecemos, ya estuve preso y acusado de muertes, novia oficial no tuve y espero no suicidarme, no todavía._

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses_- ella le reclamó_- Harry te necesita demasiado._

Sirius la miró detenidamente y pensó que ella estaba dejando su niñez atrás y estaba transformándose en una gran mujer. Tenía razón Remus, ella jamás dejaría a su ahijado.

Aquí el segundo. Gracias por pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

_**NOTICIAS**_

El calor no les había dado tregua. Nadie en todo el país podía explicar la ola de calor que abrazaba a todos por igual. Muggles y magos habían sido en este verano asolados por lo mismo. Sufrían lo implacable.

En la ancestral casa además había que sumarle el entusiasmo que Molly le ponía a la ardua tarea de restaurarla, trabajo que no se lograría solamente con limpiarla. La suciedad que había que sacarle estaba más allá del polvo y la humedad. Estaba en los cimientos de la familia.

Había varios frentes de batalla dentro de la casa Black. Sirius y su eterna disputa con el elfo de la familia. Molly con sus hijos idénticos, la causa era la de siempre, sus súbitas apariciones. Hermione contra Ginny y Ron, ellos no la dejaban sola en ninguna habitación, hasta la esperaban en la puerta del baño. La paciencia de la castaña ya estaba en rojo.

Aquella tarde sin embargo todas las discusiones habían quedado de lado, habían perdido la cuasi importancia. Arthur Weasley se había convertido sin querer en el vocero de tan inesperada como increíble noticia. Por los pasillos del Ministerio la noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora. La acusación y posterior enjuiciamiento del Niño que Vivió por realizar magia frente a un muggle. Había convocado un patronus.

Cuando el patriarca Weasley relató a todos lo sucedido, la cocina había quedado en silencio que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el golpe en la mesa del fugitivo padrino de Harry.

_-no pueden enjuiciarlo por eso, acaso no usó magia cuando estaba por comenzar el tercer año?_- sus compañeros asintieron- _en este caso es lo mismo._

_-yo creo que no Sirius, ahora estoy seguro que hay infiltrados en el Ministerio_- respondió Arthur.

_-Pero escucha viejo amigo, intentó salvar su vida y la de su primo_- gritaba ofuscado_- fue en defensa propia._

Molly retorcía su delantal, señal clara de nerviosismo, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, quería infundirle su apoyo- _creo yo que deberíamos traer a Harry, estará seguro aquí._

_-ya mismo voy por él_- Sirius se levantó bruscamente, su silla cayó y cuando intentó llegar a la puerta de la cocina se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo_- Brownie es mejor que te corras y me dejes salir, vuelve con el resto de los niños y no te metas en cuestiones de adultos._

_-Perdóneme sr. Black pero si Ud quiere ayudar a MI amigo_- remarcaba con énfasis los pronombres-, _está por cometer el peor error de SU vida_- lo miraba furiosa, el moreno respiraba agitadamente- _yo sugiero que deje planear la llegada de Harry a quienes pueden pensar tranquilamente y puedo entender perfectamente la gravedad de lo sucedido._

_-Pequeña muévete ahora de la puerta de mi casa-_ le inquirió bruscamente.

_-No lo haré_-fue terminante y decidida- _yo también me muero por ir por mi amigo, me derrumba saber que no podemos estar en contacto con él pero si el profesor Dumbledore así lo quiso yndebe tener una poderosa razón que es suficiente para mí._

_-esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que Albus decidió, es MI ahijado, yo soy responsable por su seguridad-_ le recriminó a la joven que lo enfrentaba ante el estupor del resto de los habitantes temporales de la casa.

_-y cómo cree Ud que puede beneficiar a Harry si regresa a la cárcel o peor, si lo besan-_fuego puro había en sus ojos de chocolate, tomó una respiración profunda y agregó_- por favor Sirius esperemos que llegue aunque sea el profesor Lupin o el resto de los adultos._

_-lamento decirte Sirius_- quien había girado cuando escuchó la voz del sabio mago- _que la Srta. Granger tiene razón_- Albus había ingresado con Remus, Tonks, que tropiezo de por medio llegó hasta las jóvenes y las abrazó, Moody estaba también y finalmente llegó Shacklebolt- _gracias mi joven amiga por no permitir que el joven Black cometa una locura-_ le susurró a Hermione pero el aludido lo había escuchado y bufó de indignación.

_-solo hice lo que me pareció razonable Sr. y ahora si me permite me voy a investigar cómo puedo hacer para ayudar a Harry en su acusación-_ y dándole a Sirius una mirada que lo atravesaba agregó- _ahora que los adultos responsables están aquí ESTA niña se va a la biblioteca_- Ron fulminó al dueño de la casa y Ginny prefirió quedar en silencio, su amor había estado en peligro, eso fue suficiente motivo para ayudar a Hermione en la investigación.

Sirius se dio por aludido ante el comentario irónico de la brillante bruja pero prefirió no contestar y giró, craso error, Remus lo miraba y podía leer en sus ojos claros que él apoyaba a esa niña.

_-Después hablamos-_ le susurró bajito a su amigo de toda la vida, el moreno aceptó pero él notó el reproche en sus ojos.

Tres horas más tarde, los gemelos hicieron su aparición por la biblioteca. Ron y las muchachas estaban rodeados por libros, levantaron sus cabezas y miraron hacia la puerta-_Recién ahora pudieron convencer a Sirius que él no puede salir de la casa, Albus fue muy duro con él._

_-cómo se enteraron_- preguntó Ron- _no me digan que tienen más orejas extensibles._

_-hermanito me supera la poca confianza que nos tienes._

_-chicos, dejen las bromas, esto es muy serio-_ Ginny agregó.

-_Nunca escuché al profesor Dumbledore ser tan exigente con él, me impresioné, pero parece que surtió efecto-_comentó Fred mientras George jugaba con el cabello de Hermione.

_-George si no sueltas mi cabellera ahora vas a pasarla muy pero muy mal_- amenazó una ofuscada castaña.

_-Tú fuiste a causa de tanta perorata Brownie_- se defendía uno de los bromistas.

_-no me llames así_- reclamaba Hermione- _y suficiente motivos tiene el director para hacerle entender que está equivocado como para utilizarme a mí como ejemplo de algo._

_-no te usó de ejemplo sino que dijo que tú una simple niña vió con más claridad que él la gravedad de su decisión y esto sacó de quicio a Sirius._

_-yo lo entiendo_- agregó en voz baja- _sigue encerrado, está preso ahora en la casa que siempre odió, se siente un inútil._

_-El profesor Lupin tiene mucha razón, eres la más brillante bruja de tu edad._

Hermione bufó y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos en busca de más bibliografía, ignorante del ingreso de Sirius y la posterior salida de los hermanos.

-_pero en estos momentos de nada me sirve ser la más brillante bruja o la insufrible sabelotodo sino puedo encontrar alguna referencia para ayudar a Harry_- gritó y con una impotencia arrojó un par de libros al suelo- _malditos, malditos-_ comenzó a llorar y golpear las estanterías. Unos fuertes brazos la contuvieron y ella se arrojó en ellos, ahogada lloraba, por ratos gritaba y le dio puñetazos a ese duro pecho que le permitió descargar tanta rabia contenida.

_-Ya Brownie, ya cálmate, necesitamos tu mente clara para seguir buscando ayuda_- Sirius la consoló.

_-lo siento Sr. Black, no fue mi intención dar este espectáculo_- ella se disculpó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

_-Se entiende tu estado Hermione_- habló Remus, se acercaba hacia ellos, Sirius aún la tenía entre sus brazos pero ella se soltó incómoda- _tienes tantas ganas como todos de salir a buscar a Harry pero ya se tomó la decisión, esta noche irán por él._

_-Ud no va?_- preguntó asombrada.

-_Tengo que partir a una tarea que me encomendó Albus_- le explicó- _pero estará seguro con Moddy, Tonks-_ un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al nombrarla- _Kingsley y dos compañeros más._

_-Entonces esta noche estará aquí_- suspiró aliviada- _tenemos que acondicionar la pieza de Ron, seguro que allí dormirá_- su mente empezaba a conjeturar tareas.

_-pero antes quería pedirte disculpas por cómo me porté contigo_- Sirius tomó su rostro para mirarla de frente.

Su corazón casi salía disparado de su pecho y ruborizada respondió_- Sirius yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, un segundo antes mis intenciones eran acompañarte pero mi cerebro optó por lo más razonable, difícil pero lo más acertado._

-_Qué es esto_- el medallón que Víktor le había regalado estaba a la vista, Sirius lo tomó entre sus dedos y un brillo celeste lo envolvió, Hermione se sorprendió por lo sucedido, frunció el ceño, recordó que lo mismo había sucedido cuando ella lo tocó por primera vez - _es piel de Unicornio?-_ preguntó asombrado, miró a Remus quien también se acercó para mirarlo detalladamente.

-_Es un amuleto protector que me regaló Víktor , y sí es piel de Unicornio negro_- ella lo sacó de su cuello y lo depositó en manos de Remus quien lo inspecccionó absorto, ella lo miró fijamente para poder observar el mismo fenómeno pero éste no sobrevino.

-_escuché o lo leí no lo recuerdo pero esa piel tiene propiedades mágicas especiales, qué sabes al respecto_- la miró serio.

-_muy poco_- mintió y lo notaron pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-_algo me dice Brownie que sabes más de lo que dices pero dejemos eso para más adelante, me disculpas entonces_- finalizó Sirius mientras Remus le devolvía le medallón.

_-por supuesto que sí, ya quedó en el olvido, ahora si me permiten debo hablar con Ron, bueno más que hablar, obligarlo a ordenar su habitación_- explicó riendo y salió presurosa.

Sirius se había quedado mirando su partida_- te juro que le tengo más miedo a ella dando órdenes que a Molly y te aseguro que la roja mayor es terrorífica_- pero cambió su semblante y se puso serio- _qué te traes con mi sobrina, yo respondo por ella-_ cruzó su brazos sobre el pecho y miraba fijamente su amigo de correrías, su hermano por elección.

_-No sé a qué te refieres Sirius_- respondió igual de serio.

_-Moony no te hagas el lobo desentendido, a mí no, que te traes con Nymphadora._

_-no la llames así, a ella no le gusta_- agregó incómodo- _dile Tonks-_ Sirius apoyó su hombro contra una de las estanterías, cruzó sus largas piernas y esperó una respuesta convincente- _no hay nada entre nosotros Canuto_- suspiró resignado_- por más que ella me gusta-_ Sirius carraspeó_- sí te lo confieso, no puedo tener una relación con ella, le arruinaría la vida._

_-Volvimos a las estupideces de la edad y tu pequeño problema peludo._

_-no son estupideces, son verdades, certezas, yo estoy maldito y no pienso ni quiero que ella sufra o peor pague las consecuencias- _caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

_-bla, bla, bla, ni tú te lo crees- _Sirius lo abrazó mientras se dirigían hacia la salida-_ y ella, no te olvides, tiene mitad de mi sangre y los Black no nos detenemos cuando queremos algo, tarde o temprano lo conseguimos- _lo amenazó.

-_a eso le tengo más miedo, a la obstinación de ella_- se detuvo, miró a su amigo- _Canuto, ella es joven, amorosa, tiene tanta vida que contagia sus ganas, con un brillante futuro como Auror, yo sería una carga para ella y un obstáculo en su ascenso, no puedo permitir que eso suceda._

_-Si tuvieras una razón de peso que no sea la edad y tu problema yo te entendería- _le replicó el moreno- _pero no me las das, así que no tienes mi apoyo, si quieres huir de la felicidad hazlo, no sería tu primera vez y si crees que otra vez aparecerá un hombre tan bueno como tú y ella dejará de mirarte como lo hizo aquella flor_- los ojos de Sirius lo miraban acusadores, Remus desvió la mirada- _no sucederá de nuevo Moony, Dora es tu futuro, vamos lobo-_ intentaba infundirle ánimos-_en esta época tan oscura encontrar a una mujer que te ama, como estoy seguro que mi sobrina lo hace, es un tesoro._

Suspiró cansado- _voy a pensarlo, me voy unos días pero te juro que lo pensaré_- abrazó fuerte a Sirius-_gracias mi hermano, me hiciste tanta falta._

_-Bueno, bueno, menos abrazos y a ponerse en marcha, cuándo partes?_

_-Mañana temprano, pero regreso a los dos días- _se pasó las manos por los cabellos-_ voy a la cocina, necesito hablar con Molly- _y con pasos lentos Remus Lupin bajó hacia la cocina.

Sirius miraba la partida de su amigo- _me imagino que la sangre Black es fuerte en ti._

_-Ese lobo no se me escapa primo, voy a encadenarlo si es necesario- _respondió la auror de pelo rosa chicle y tropezó con el paragüero.

-_solo procura no enredarte y caerte con las cadenas entonces-_ bromeó Sirius.

_-maestro_ – interrumpió a los primos y habló con desprecio el elfo de la familia- _llegó una carta para la sangre sucia._

_-No la llamarás así nunca más, entendiste_- amenazó furioso- _o te dejaré libre y abandonarás la casa y no podrás servir a nadie_- sus palabras hicieron palidecer a Kreacher- _dame esa carta, yo se la entregaré_- estiró su mano y el elfo se la dio- _vuelve a tus quehaceres_- y desapareció el sirviente.

Sirius miró el fino sobre una delicada cinta de encaje de seda borgoña la rodeaba, no reconoció el escudo de cera y no entendía la letra, se la enseñó a Tonks.

-qué raro, no son runas, parece un código, será de alguien confiable.

-deja de pensar como un auror, es solo una carta- la olfateó, levantó la vista y Hermione bajaba las escaleras con Ginny y Ron como sus fastidiosos guarda espaldas- Brownie llegó esto para ti.

Hermione tomó el sobre, lo leyó y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro- es de Víctor- piso la carta contra su pecho.

-_Se escriben usando códigos?_- preguntó Sirius_- no quieres que nos enteremos qué se dicen-_ levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

La castaña puso su mano en la cadera y le respondió levantando el mentón en clara señal de disgusto hacia el moreno- _ningún código Sirius Black, nos escribimos en su idioma, búlgaro, yo lo manejo mejor que él al inglés y ahora permiso me voy a leer tranquila-_ giró hacia su habitación- _vamos Ginny_- la pelirroja la siguió risueña- _dije Ginny, Ron vé con tus hermanos necesito un poco de intimidad_- y subió los escalones a paso firme.

-_Odio que me trate así-_ bufó Ron_- gracias a Merlín hoy llega Harry_.

Sirius acompañó a Ron hacia la cocina- _vamos que tu madre ya tenía el pastel de chocolate listo y si nos demoramos Remus nos dejará las migajas._

Nymphadora Tonks, auror, metamorfomaga y mitad Black, puso en alerta sus ojos, lo que encontró le causó pena y nostalgia. La mujer que amaba a su primo había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde para él.

Después de un fin de semana largo en mi ciudad y un paseo relajante, vuelvo. Gracias a quienes llegan hasta aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**_

Tarde en la noche Sirius se dirigía a su habitación cuando al pasar por la biblioteca pudo ver luz debajo de la puerta y una sombra que evidentemente pasaba incesantemente frente a ella. Empujó la puerta y se encontró con Hermione leyendo su carta.

_-malas noticias?_-Sirius había sobresaltado a la joven- _perdóname no quería asustarte._

_-me sorprendiste solamente_- habló con la mano en el pecho- _y te refieres a la carta_- asintió el moreno- _al contrario, son muy buenas noticias, Víktor y Katya vendrán para mi cumpleaños-_ la miró esperando que continuara- _el diecinueve de septiembre, dieciséis años._

_-los dulces dieciséis, ahhh qué gratos recuerdos_- sus ojos miraban el infinito- _a Lily le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa pero con algunos de nuestros toques, sino fuera por Remus yo no estaría aquí para contarlo._

-_no quisiera saber qué hicieron, temo que nos escuchen los gemelos_- comenzó a susurrar- _y suficiente con sus mentes para que intenten copiarlos._

_-tienes pensado algo en mente?_

-_no, será apenas empiecen las clases así que estaré muy ocupada en ello_- dobló su carta, prolijamente la envolvió con la cinta- _pero seguramente nos encontraremos en el colegio o en Hogsmeade_- suspiró profundamente_- no son buenos tiempos para celebrar Sirius._

_-no debemos dejar que el regreso de esa alimaña nos impida un rato de alegría desmedida-_ le sostuvo el rostro y agregó- _yo me encargaré de todo, déjalo en mis manos._

La castaña palideció- _no, no Sirius tú no puedes arriesgarte a salir, por favor, es solo una fecha más, no le demos la importancia que no tiene._

_-Brownie no me robes esta oportunidad de hacer algo, ya me siento un inútil aquí encerrado-_ suplicó el moreno mago.

_-te propongo algo, hagamos un pacto si quieres o un juramento_- habló apresurada, no quería que el apuesto mago la interrumpiera- _cuando todo esto termine, cuando el peligro ya no exista vas a organizarme la mejor fiesta que se haya visto en todo el mundo mágico y yo no participaré en la planificación ni me quejaré, solo tú estarás a cargo de todo, como dueño absoluto_- lo miraba con ojos ansiosos y asustados- _qué opinas?_

_-Un juramento no te parece un poco exagerado Brownie?_

_- ya lo creo que sí, pero puedo hacer una promesa que es menos intenso pero igual de vinculante, no vamos a morir si no lo cumplimos- _explicó.

_-lo prometes?-_ preguntó y sostuvo su mano.

_-yo Hermione Jean Granger prometo a Sirius Orión Black que cuando ya no queden vestigios de Voldemort o sus seguidores, él y solo él se ocupará de la planificación y organización de la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que yo haya tenido en mi vida-_ unos lazos plateados aparecieron y rodearon a las manos unidas.

_-así sea_- terminó Sirius.

* * *

><p>La noche previa al juicio contra Harry el ambiente en la vieja casa era tenso. Ni los gemelos con sus bromas podían aligerar el malestar reinante. Hermione y Ginny habían decidido mantener el silencio y escuchar atentamente los comentarios y las noticias vertidas durante la temprana pero abundante cena.<p>

_- todo saldrá bien mañana de eso no hay dudas, tenemos a Brian de nuestro lado._

-_pero el profesor no vino a hablar conmigo_- habló Harry triste pero sobre todo asustado.

_-Ahijado eso no significa nada malo, sabes que tiene mucho en que ocuparse pero mañana estará contigo en el Ministerio, eso no lo dudes._

_- Ahora todos a la cama_- había hablado Molly- _debemos estar temprano en pie, Arthur irá contigo hijito, está emocionado de poder usar esos sabtes._

_-subtes_- la corrigió Harry.

_-bueno eso mismo, Hermione y Ginny se quedan para ayudarme, los demás a dormir._

_-pero mamá es muy temprano para dormir_- renegaba Ron.

_-no importa hijo, cierren los ojos que el sueño solito llegará, vayan, vayan_- los empujó a todos a sus habitaciones.

Las mujeres pudieron poner la cocina en orden y después compartieron una taza de té. Era una charla de damas, Tonks se unió a ellas, había llegado de su guardia y estaba muy cansada pero quería saber noticias de Harry y ver a Remus.

_- Dora, Dora mi joven amiga, cuando vas a decirle a quien nosotras sabemos lo que sientes?_- habló Molly.

-_no eras tú la que me decía que toda dama debe esperar que el caballero en cuestión dé el primer paso._

_-si, siempre lo repito pero si yo no hubiera dado el primer paso, en estos momentos no sería una feliz Weasley-_ había comentado Molly. Las muchachas la miraban sin entender- _voy a contarles una historia, así entenderás por qué ahora te aconsejo lo contrario_- miró a su hija y explicó- _cuando era solo una niña, mis padres apremiados por la situación económica me había arreglado un matrimonio por demás conveniente_- las jóvenes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa_- la cuestión es que yo me enamoré de Arthur cuando estaba en Hogwarts y él de mí también pero tu padre Ginny nunca me lo insinuó, siempre se comportó como mi mejor amigo. Además él sabía lo de mi futuro matrimonio que debía celebrarse cuando yo cumpliera mi mayoría de edad- _tomó un sorbo de su té y siguió relatando_- Mi futuro marido también estaba obligado, él tampoco me amaba, así que en una de nuestras "citas formales" planeamos cómo salir del acuerdo sin que se afectaran las familias. Lo que fue imposible, el rechazo de la familia de mi prometido sigue hasta la actualidad. Él ya no vive pero si no fuera por su consejo y apoyo hoy no estarían aquí mis mejores creaciones._

_-mamá quién era él?_

_-Alphard Black_-respondió sin temor_- fue un gran amigo y el padrino de nuestra boda secreta._

_-a él también lo borraron del árbol genealógico_- había hablado Hermione- _lo ví junto a Sirius, me dijo que la causa fue porque lo heredó._

_-esa es la versión oficial, la verdadera es por lo que les conté._

_-o sea que tú Molly diste el primer paso entonces?- _preguntó Tonks

_-así es, yo busqué a Arthur confesé mi amor por él y le pedí que si sentía lo mismo era la única oportunidad de estar juntos y al final nos casó Dumbledore._

Ginny con los ojos llorosos agregó- _es una historia de amor mamá._

-_algo así y esa fue la decisión más importante de mi vida-_ habló Arthur desde la puerta que miraba a su esposa con adoración- _y ahora vengo a rescatarte de esta niñas._

-_enseguida te alcanzo mi amor_- le dijo Molly y le dio un suave beso.

_-no demores mucho_- acarició su rostro y se despidió de las eventuales testigos de tanto amor.

Molly se sentó a la mesa otra vez y tomó la mano de Dora- _pero mi deseo era que te fijaras tú en mi Bill, pero en el corazón no se manda_- le acarició la mano- _y ahora ese hijo mío habla muy seguido de una cierta francesita, Delacour es el apellido_- su cálido tono de voz había cambiado.

-_Fleur, la que participó en el torneo el año pasado?-_ preguntó Hermione.

-_ella misma y según escuché a Bill contarle a su padre_- miró a las tres muchachas y agregó- _pero que quede bien claro que yo no los espiaba._

_-sí, como no?_- se burlaba Ginny.

_-Ella dice que pidió trabajar en Gringotts para mejorar el idioma._

_-Y dónde entra Bill en esta cuestión?_- interrogó Tonks.

_-Él es el profesor_- Ginny escupió su té y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Un momento de alegría las ayudó en su descanso.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry partió con Arthur, la angustia dominaba la casa.<p>

Hermione se había refugiado en la Biblioteca, Ginny y Ron habían acompañado a Molly a la Madriguera. Los gemelos habían salido a reunirse con Lee Jordan, el fiel compañero de fechorías.

Sirius mientras tanto, salió al abandonado patio posterior hacia una casilla casi oculta entre tantos arbustos. Abrió la desvencijada puerta y dentro entre tanta basura encontró una vieja motocicleta, la que había pertenecido a su hermano menor, Regulus. Quizás lo único en común entre ellos.

Intentaba sacarla hacia el patio, Hermione que había sido testigo, bajó presurosa y lo ayudó.

_-gracias Brownie, está en muy mal estado la pobre_- la pararon en el medio del patio.

_-necesitan fósforos a tal vez un hechizo incendiario_- había hablado Remus desde la puerta de la cocina, mientras empezaba a bajar los pocos escalones que lo separaba de su amigo.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar la motocicleta_- si tiene arreglo- _habló muy segura_- mi papá tiene una igual, se la dejó mi abuelo, él la restauró y algunas tardes sale con mi mamá a pasear en ella._

_-estás segura Brownie?_

_-si por supuesto es una Matchless Silverhawk de mil novecientos treinta y tres- _habló mientras caminaba alrededor para mirarla detalladamente- _a veces papá me deja conducirla pero sin que mi madre se entere._

_-Dónde está Hermione Granger y qué hiciste con ella_- preguntó Sirius burlándose de la joven_- rompiendo reglas Brownie, quién lo diría!_

_-le llevó casi tres años la restauración, porque él dispone de poco tiempo, con su trabajo no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo. En las vacaciones yo lo ayudaba y de paso me enseñaba algo de motos, es su pasatiempo favorito._

_-Brownie, tu padre ya me agrada sin conocerlo._

_-podrían llevarse muy bien Uds. dos, ya sabes motos y Sex Pistols._

Remus los miraba congeniar tan bien y se lamentaba que su amigo no hubiera encontrado una mujer así en sus años de juventud. Para Sirius, el paso de los años encerrado y sin una familia que lo apoyara o esperara, era la peor condena que podía haber recibido. Remus Lupin, profesor por elección y hombre lobo a causa de una venganza, solo le pedía a un ser supremo que aún no fuera tarde para que su mejor amigo encontrara una mujer que lo entendiera y sobre todo que lo hiciera olvidar, por algunos instantes, tanta oscuridad vivida solamente con reír.

Hermione lo estaba logrando pero entre ellos había un abismo infranqueable.

Tonks apareció corriendo en ese instante y lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

_-no lo penaron, no pudieron sancionarlo_- gritaba y su cabello era de un rosa intenso y ante tanta emoción saltó a los brazos de Remus y lo besó.

El profesor estupefacto por la sorpresa no se movió_- lo siento Remus, lo siento, no quise_- lo miraba avergonzada al extremo_- fue un impulso- _y entonces corrió a los brazos de Sirius- _apenas me enteré vine a avisarles, Albus fue implacable, ya deben estar por llegar._

Hermione lloraba de la emoción y todos corrieron hacia la sala para esperar a que su amigo, ahijado y casi hermano llegara.

La moto quedó casi olvidada. La castaña regresó y transfiguró su pañuelo de mano en una manta que la cubrió por completo.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron sin muchos cambios, Hermione se ausentaba en algunas oportunidades pues sus padres querían verla. Un día antes de volver a Hogwarts trajo un regalo de valor incalculable para Sirius.<p>

Lo buscó por toda la casa y lo encontró en una de las habitaciones del primer piso a la que ella nunca había ingresado. La puerta estaba entornada, entonces la golpeó y al no recibir respuesta a empujó suavemente_- Sirius?-_ ella lo llamó. El apuesto mago observaba un tapiz que ocupaba casi toda una pared. Era el árbol genealógico, aquél donde él ya no estaba presente.

_-Molesto?-_ preguntó temerosa.

Entonces recién él notó su presencia_- Brownie, no te escuché discúlpame, qué necesitas._

_-te traje esto_- y le entregó un gran tubo que él miró sin entender qué tenía entre las manos.

_-interesante objeto, para qué sirve?_

_-ábrelo del extremo_- le indicó.

Sirius la obedeció y unos planos cayeron sobre el escritorio. Cuando los desplegó no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_-Dónde los obtuviste?-_ preguntó sin dejar de mirarlos.

_- de mi padre, le conté lo de tu moto y me los prestó_.

La miró callado aún sin entender por qué tantas consideraciones para un hombre que casi no conocía.

_-sé que te sientes inútil entre estas paredes, pensé que por lo menos así estarás ocupado en algo que te apasiona hasta que se aclare lo de tus falsas acusaciones y por fin seas libre._

Se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, besó su cabeza- _Gracias Hermione hace muchos años que nadie se preocupa por mi salud mental como tú lo haces ahora._

_-no digas eso Sirius, todos los que te amamos nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, eso no lo dudes nunca-_ ella se alejó incómoda, pues su corazón latía alocadamente- _cuando tengas los duplicados avísame y le devuelvo a mi padre los originales_- el asintió.

Ella caminaba hacia la puerta cuando giró y agregó- _ahhh, dice mi padre que si necesitas repuestos o lo que quieras para la moto no dudes en enviarle un búho con el pedido que él se encargará de encontrarlo._

Esa noche, extrañamente Sirius Black se sintió menos solo y empezó a mirar a la joven de manera diferente. Ella ya era una mujer muy valiosa para él. Se preocupaba por él.

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir allí.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**_

El inicio escolar había sido difícil para todos. No solo trataban a Harry de mentiroso sino que además no creían que Voldemort había regresado. Por cualquier rincón del colegio por el que el trío caminara, los susurros y cuchicheos los perseguían.

Muy pocos en la casa de Gryffindor confiaban en él pero lo peor era que tampoco creían en el Director, que además no había sido visto rondando por el colegio tan asiduamente como el año anterior.

Había que sumarle además la incorporación al plantel de profesores de Dolores Umbridge, enviada directamente por el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, quien estaba seguro que Dumbledore quería arrebatarle su puesto. La enviada o infiltrada impartía las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

_-Esto no es una clase Harry, quieren instruirnos con tonterías así no vamos a aprender a defendernos- _habló Hermione enojada- _hiciste muy bien en dejarlo claro en clase_.

-_y de qué sirvió?_- suspiró el triste joven de gafas.

_-le quedó claro nuestra posición Harry, que te creemos y te apoyamos, aunque ahora nos acosará_- había agregado Ron quien le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-_Hermione te buscan en la puerta-_ Ginny había ingresado a la sala común- _es Luna Lovegood._

_-Voy_- ella saltó de su sillón favorito_- chicos después seguimos me voy a la Biblioteca, Harry deberías contarle a Canuto_- susurró su nombre para que nadie la escuchara- _él puede hablar con Lunático y aconsejarte_- y salió presurosa mientras sus amigos la miraban sin entender.

_-Prefiero dejarlo al margen de esto_- habló el mago de ojos verde- _me voy a caminar, necesito aire._

_-te acompaño_- se ofreció Ron.

_-quiero estar solo._

_-Harry, desde que llegamos aquí que estás extraño, no hablamos, estás malhumorado, nos evitas hasta me atrevo a decir que te molestamos inclusive que te estorbamos._

_-Cómo quieres que esté con lo que está pasándome?, déjenme en paz un buen rato_- le gritó a su mejor amigo_- necesito estar solo_- dejó a Ron más desconcertado, su amigo nunca lo había tratado así.

* * *

><p>Hermione había invitado a Luna a que se les uniera en el festejo de su cumpleaños que se realizaría en unos días. Se reunirían con los hermanos Krum y un pequeño grupo de amigos y quería contar con su presencia.<p>

Luna la miraba sin entender mientras descendían por las escaleras- _tú quieres que yo vaya?-_ le preguntó dubitativa.

_-Me encantaría._

-_Está bien_, _me agradas, allí estaré entonces, gracias por la invitación_- y la rubia de largo cabello rizado de color del sol se fue dando saltitos, llegó a la puerta del colegio que daba a los jardines y la saludó feliz.

_-Parece que la Lunática encontró con quien juntarse_- esas palabras arrastradas y dicha con desprecio no podían ser de nadie más sino de Draco Malfoy- _dónde dejaste a los otros fenómenos?-_ agregó y provocó la risa de sus amigos de Slytherin.

Hermione los ignoró y cuando intentó sobrepasarlos él se lo impidió- _te hice una pregunta Granger._

_-y yo opté por no responderla-_ lo miró a los ojos, ella no le temía y él lo sabía, entonces lo rodeó y siguió camino hacia su lugar preferido en el Colegio.

_-Uuuuu_- exclamaron los amigos- _sangresucia, responde!_- le gritaban.

-_Se callan_- les dijo Draco y ellos lo obedecieron- _vayan a la cancha ya los alcanzo_.

Theo Nott se había quedado, él sabía que decir- _vas a dejar que te trate así? O mejor dicho, por qué insiste en tratarla de esa manera?_

_-déjame en paz Theo._

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirando como la mujer prohibida doblaba en el pasillo que la llevaba directamente a la Biblioteca. Resignado suspiró y alcanzó a sus compañeros. Otra vez la máscara que esconde sus sentimientos recuperó su lugar. Otro Black la había notado.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados en el Gran Salón a punto de cenar, Harry se acercó <em>-Ron- <em>habló tímidamente-_ quiero pedirte disculpas hermano, no fue mi intención tratarte así, algo me sucede y no sé qué puede ser realmente._

Su compañero de casa, de habitación y de la vida le sonrió- _todo bien Harry, yo debería disculparme, tu vida es difícil para que yo te agregue un disgusto más._

_-Hombres!_- renegaba Ginny eventual testigo de las disculpas de su eterno amor- _estás bien Harry?_- preguntó preocupada.

-_Sí, ahora estoy bien_- levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Luna que lo saludó desde su mesa.

* * *

><p>El día del cumpleaños de Hermione amaneció soleado. Desde que abrió los ojos, ella se sintió diferente.<p>

_-feliz cumpleaños!-_ dos personas saltaron a su cama y la asustaron. Lavender y Parvati, sus compañeras de habitación, muy animadas no dejaban de besarla.

-_gracias chicas_- logró hablar- _me ahogo!._

-_lo sentimos pero es la emoción_- se disculpaba la joven de profundos ojos negros y larga cabellera.

_-siiii_- agregó Lavender_- volveremos a ver a Víktor y eso no me dejó dormir._

Hermione sonreía- _me voy a bañar y las espero al mediodía en las Tres Escobas_- les recordó mientras se perdía en su baúl buscando qué usar.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglar su atuendo, Ginny ingresó a la habitación.

-_Hola, buen día cumpleañera_- la abrazó fuerte- _woww, estás hermosa_.

Jean negro, remera blanca mangas largas, cinturón de cuero, botas negras y una campera larga tejida de color verde oliva, muy moderna.

_-regalo de mi madre, ella conoce mis gustos y el conjunto es el adecuado._

_-y tu infaltable medallón._

_-Vamos a desayunar los chicos ya estarán hambrientos._

* * *

><p>El grupo de amigos ocupó varias mesas. Estaban sus amigos más cercanos, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Parvati y Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, los gemelos, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Hannah Abbot y Colin Creevey.<p>

Estaban todos hablando entre ellos, no faltaban las risas y bromas de los gemelos, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y todos giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Víktor y Katya habían ingresado acompañados de Tonks.

_-lo siento_- se disculpaba la Auror- _me tropecé._

Hermione se levantó y corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, se abrazó con la hermosa Srta. Krum_- cómo te extrañé!_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Mi._

Víktor la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos- _A mí me extrañaste?._

_-Demasiado, Big Boy_- respondió ella y lo besó en la mejilla, pero los flashes de las fotos la sorprendieron.

_-Colin deja de hacer eso!- _pidió avergonzada.

_-Es que, es Víktor Krum!, otra vez , no puedo dejarlo pasar!_- hablaba entusiasmado.

Siguieron hasta la mesa y todos celebraron la llegada de los hermanos desde tan lejos.

-_Chicos ella es Katya, la hermana menor de Víktor_- la presentó y los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de respeto y caballerosidad- _a él me parece que ya lo conocen._

Todos los saludaron amablemente, la búlgara se sentó a la par de Ron que la miraba embelesado- _mucho gusto Ronald, Mi me habló mucho de ti._

_-Si? Espero que no creas todo lo que dice_- le respondió avergonzado.

-_Acaso no ayudaste a la niña francesa en su rescate del lago y además como dice ella ,eres muy buen guardián?_

_-Ahh, eso si es verdad._

_-Tonks, gracias por venir._

_-No me lo perdería por nada, de paso los cuido un rato- _se reía de la cara de sorpresa de Hermione pero ella no estaba mintiendo, era su turno de patrullar por Hogsmeade-_ además te traigo unos regalos que me encargaron_- le entregó tres obsequios.

Ella los abrió entusiasmada, el primero era una edición limitada del libro que con tanto entusiasmo había estado leyendo durante la estadía en la casa de los Black y no se había atrevido a pedir prestado, _**Artis transfigurationem: Animagus**_ -_ese es de Remus_, "Disfrútalo y sigue con el aprendizaje", rezaba la tarjeta. Al mejor profesor que ella había tenido, no se le escapaba nada.

El segundo era de Tonks misma, una remera negra con la leyenda "Magic, Rocks", Hermione la adoró apenas la vió. El último y más grande paquete no tenía una tarjeta pero sí una pluma de hipogrifo y aún sin retirar el fino papel que lo envolvía ella supo de quién se trataba, era una impecable campera de piel de dragón, negra, de las que usan los motociclistas.

-_Muchas gracias a los tres_- le susurró a su colorida amiga.

Fue una reunión muy agradable, entretenida, Madam Rosmerta no dejaba de traer jarras de zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla, el pastel lo había enviado Molly, tenía forma de un gran libro, no podía ser de otra manera.

* * *

><p><em>-Hermione necesito que le entregues un encargo al director, me gustaría hacerlo personalmente pero debemos regresar sin demora-<em> hablaban en la puerta de la taberna.

_-lo que necesites, ya lo sabes._

_-pero no deben verte cuando lo hagas, por favor, sé muy cuidadosa de ello._

_-puedo saber de qué se trata?- _preguntó mientras escondía la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo oscuro entre sus obsequios.

_-lo siento pero no, con el tiempo lo sabrás, posiblemente._

Katya se había retrasado pues estaba despidiéndose de cierto pelirrojo que la había cautivado- _escríbeme si puedes, yo lo haré._

_-Estaremos en contacto, lo prometo._

_-Disfruta mi regalo Krasiv, será de gran utilidad_-era un antiguo libro de hechizos y encantamientos, Víktor la abrazó y le susurró-_no dejes de usar el medallón._

_-Jamás._

-_vamos Maluk_- llamó a su Katya.

_-Por cierto qué es Krasiv?_

_-Hermosa_- explicó Víktor.

_-Gracias, me encantó verlos, no sé cuándo estaremos juntos de nuevo_- los abrazó y las lágrimas asomaron.

_-Cuando sea el momento indicado, estaremos a su lado_- dijo el bravo búlgaro mientras miraba a Harry.

_-Pase lo que pase, aunque pienses que todo puede empeorar, no te dejes vencer_- la morena de extraños ojos lilas tomó sus manos y prosiguió- _si él parece que decae, debes ayudarlo, empujarlo, tú tienes esa fuerza y Harry tiene la suerte de que estás de su lado, de nuestro lado-_ agregó Katya.

_-los amo tanto, no saben cuánto_- lloraba entonces Hermione- _ahora vayan, suerte en el campeonato-_ secaba sus lágrimas mientras Harry y Ron que la habían alcanzado, la abrazaban.

_-escríbeme Ron-_ fueron las últimas palabras de Katya y el ceño fruncido muy serio fue el último gesto que vieron de Víktor antes que el traslador se activara.

Pasaron varios años, casi tres, hasta que el trío volvió a estar frente a frente con los hermanos Krum, pero en circunstancias muy distintas. Aunque Ron y Katya se escribían muy a menudo. Excepto el año de la gran Batalla.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el Colegio se había oscurecido los meses siguientes. Fuera de él las situaciones eran igual de angustiosas. Los ataques de los mortífagos se habían multiplicado pero lo más alarmante había sido el escape en masa de presos desde Azkaban.<p>

Arthur ya se estaba recuperado del ataque que había sufrido en el Ministerio en una de sus rondas, el Ejército de Dumbledore ya estaba en pleno entrenamiento y Harry había comenzado sus clases particulares de Occlumancia con el profesor Snape.

Umbridge intentaba dominar el colegio, aunque esto se le hacía muy difícil.

Durante las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo, que la habían festejado en Grimmauld Place, Hermione había dejado olvidado su medallón en el baño. Cuando ya habían partido hacia el colegio, ella notó su falta y no podía mencionarlo en una carta para que lo se enviaran pues habían intervenido el correo de los estudiantes, entonces debería esperar a su regreso cuando el año escolar finalizase.

-_Kreacher, qué llevas escondido en la mano?_- Sirius lo había descubierto.

_-la sangresucia se dejó esto en el baño y lo llevo a la basura_- le respondió el viejo elfo.

_-ya te dije que no la llamaras así, te lo prohibí_- le gritó_- dame eso_- el elfo de mala gana puso el medallón en la mano de su amo, quien lo acarició y decidió usarlo, de esa manera no lo perdería y Kreacher no intentaría tomarlo otra vez.

Cuando el medallón estuvo en contacto con la piel del animago brilló intensamente y las inscripciones rúnicas en él se modificaron. Había reconocido un nuevo portador.

* * *

><p>Los acontecimientos se habían desencadenado estrepitosamente.<p>

Harry había descubierto el secreto de la profecía, esto lo tenía muy asustado aunque no lo demostraba.

El Ejército de Dumbledore había sido desenmascarado por un traidor entre sus filas y la vigilancia de los alumnos era extrema. El director Dumbledore había sido desplazado de su cargo, entonces Dolores Umbridge ocupaba su puesto.

Pero lo que más preocupada tenían a Hermione era las visiones que Harry experimentaba en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo la última, donde el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado torturaba a Sirius en el Ministerio y le exigía la profecía. A causa de ésta última estaban caminando a escondidas hacia el despacho de Umbridge para poder alertarle a Sirius por la red flu que bajo ningún motivo se acercara al Ministerio.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna, Dumbledore fueron capturados por Umbridge y la Brigada Inquisitorial, integrada por alumnos de Slytherin.

Luego que la castaña logró despistar a la directora y llevarla al bosque prohibido, donde fue capturada por los centauros, regresaron hacia el Castillo y de allí se dirigieron al Ministerio volando en los thestrals.

-_Harry, y si viste lo que Voldemort quería y te está engañando atrayendo hacia una trampa?-_ le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del Ministerio.

_-y si es verdad? Sirius es lo último que me queda._

Los cinco jóvenes habían sido interceptados por los mortífagos, con Lucius Malfoy a la cabeza y Bellatrix Lestrange secundándolo. Querían la profecía que Harry tenía en sus manos.

Pudieron escapar pero terminaron en la extraña Sala de los Misterios donde se alzaba un raro velo.

Allí fueron capturados por los oscuros vasallos del innombrable.

* * *

><p><em>-Potter, por el bien de tus amigos, entrégame esa profecía<em>- Lucius se acercaba lentamente.

_-me prometes que si lo hago, los dejarán libres?_

_-tienes mi palabra_- en los acerados ojos, Harry encontró verdad.

Se acercó lentamente al padre de su compañero de escuela y le entregó la esfera que contenía un valioso recuerdo dentro. En ese momento llegaron los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix y se desató el combate.

Los jóvenes fueron liberados de sus captores y estaban escondidos a salvo, excepto Harry que luchaba a la par de su padrino.

Uno de los hechizos golpeó en la pared cercana al velo y lastimó en el rostro a Sirius quien empezó a sangrar levemente. Una de las gotas de sangre cayó en el medallón y entonces los círculos empezaron a girar pero el valiente Black no lo había notado.

Hermione reconoció a su medallón que colgaba del cuello de Sirius. Se quedó tranquila al saber que su amuleto estaba a salvo, seguramente luego lo tendría ella nuevamente.

La mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido reducidos excepto Bellatrix que aún luchaba contra Tonks, su sobrina, y Kingsley, su escalofriante risa rasgaba los oídos y entonces sucedió lo que nadie esperaba.

Una luz roja muy intensa envolvió al instante a Sirius que lo desconcertó, levantó la mirada y pudo ver la desesperación en la cara de su ahijado y la carrera alocada de Hermione hacia él, todo esto sucedía lentamente, casi parecía un sueño y cuando recibió la maldición verde proveniente de su desquiciada prima, sintió un fuerte empujón hacia atrás y luego la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Cuando aterrizó y pudo abrir los ojos estaba otra vez en la sala principal de su ancestral casa, aunque no había notado que ésta estaba muy iluminada.<p>

-_ohh, por Merlín!-_ se quejaba del dolor en su cuerpo cuando intentó incorporarse- _maldita loca me las vas a pagar_.

_-hoa Señor_- la voz de un niño lo asustó.

Abrió los ojos y vió a un pequeño niño de intensos ojos verdes además de una oscura y revoltosa cabellera que lo miraba risueño, tenía la carita llena de chocolate.

_-James Sirius Potter ven para aquí ya mismo, déjame limpiar tu cara_.

La mujer que venía tras el niño, vió a Sirius parado en la sala y quedó petrificada por unos segundos. Ella había enmudecido y lo miraba fijamente, lo estudiaba, el ceño fruncido en su cara lo demostraba. Y de repente corrió y saltó a los brazos de un desconcertado mago que no entendía dónde había caído.

Las únicas certezas que tenía es que estaba en su casa, otra vez, y que los ojos de la hermosa mujer que, entonces lloraba entre sus brazos tenía los mismos ojos chocolatosos que su Brownie.

El medallón que estaba en su pecho todavía brilló otra vez, los signos rúnicos cambiaron de nuevo, había llegado a destino.

* * *

><p>Aquí va otro capítulo.<p>

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que agregaron a mi nueva historia entre sus favoritos y a mis amables amigos que pasan y además dejan un mensaje. Los quiero mucho.

Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_**DE VUELTA A GRIMMAULD PLACE**_

El Jefe del Departamento de Aurores caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del Ministerio que conducían a la sala de los Misterios. Sabía que allí se encontraba ella. Todos los años, ese mismo día desde la caída de Voldemort, su mejor amiga visitaba aquél lugar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta Harry se detuvo, respiró profundamente y recién avanzó, miles de imágenes volvieron a su mente, sensaciones, recuerdos dolorosos.

Como cada año la vió parada frente al velo, mirando sin ver, casi en trance, como esperando que sucediera algo fuera de lo común.

_-Llegas tarde_- había hablado Hermione sin mirar a Harry.

_-Tu Sirius tuvo una mala noche, no durmió bien y amaneció con un poco de fiebre, Ginny le dio una poción y hasta que no lo ví mejor no quise salir de casa._

Ella en ese momento desvió la mirada, lo miró preocupada_- por qué no me avisaste anoche Harry?_- había fastidio en su pregunta y sin esperar respuesta giró hacia la salida.

_-A dónde vas?-_ Harry no entendía su actitud.

_-A ver a mí Sirius._

_-pero acabo de decirte que ya está recuperado._

_-Hasta que no lo vea no estaré tranquila_- y sin más ella abandonó la Sala de los Misterios.

Hermione apareció en el hall entrada de Grimmauld Place número doce, hecho que parecía habitual entonces pero que había causado desconcierto cuando lo realizó por primera vez, ya que solo los que tenían sangre Black podían hacerlo, ni siquiera Harry o Ginny los actuales dueños de esa ancestral casa habían logrado tal hazaña.

Avanzó presurosa, llegó a la cocina y encontró a Ginny con un vaso de leche frente a ella, grandes manchas oscuras había debajo de sus ojos y una de sus manos sostenía su mejilla, estaba a punto de dormirse.

Se acercó despacio y tocó su brazo lo que asustó a su amiga_- ve a la cama, yo me ocupo a partir de ahora._

_-Hola Herms_- bostezó_- disculpa, cómo estás y qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en esa sala?-_ recién se despertó completamente.

_-Estoy bien y ya estuve allí, llegó Harry me contó lo de Sirius y me vine sin demora._

_-no era necesario_- había bostezado otra vez- _está dormido ahora y Albus está con mi mamá, lo llevamos anoche cuando James empezó a sentirse mal, nunca se sabe podría tratarse de algo contagioso._

_-Y por eso me llamaron anoche?-_ preguntó sarcásticamente.

_-No seas mala, anoche por fin te tocaba descanso, tuviste tu semana previa a hoy bastante ocupada como todos estos años- _se levantó puso sus manos en la cintura y se quejó_- no veo la hora que nazca, es un bebé muy inquieto._

_-Es una beba muy inquieta querrás decir._

_-Insistes en que es una niña?_

_-estoy muy segura, en cuatro meses me darás la razón._

_-te creo, hasta ahora nunca erraste._

_-ve a descansar un rato, yo revisaré a mi Sirius-_ se detuvo un momento y agregó con la voz entrecortada- _por cierto por qué cada vez que no los deja dormir o hace una travesura es mí Sirius y cuando es un niño ejemplar es vuestro James? _

_-Siempre será tu Sirius, tú lo consientes demasiado_- y entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó pues había notado que Hermione estaba conteniendo el llanto y no se equivocó, su amiga soltó las lágrimas en ese instante.

Era un llanto desconsolado, ese que se permitía una vez por año, en esa misma fecha y solo delante de su mejor amiga. Una vez más la Sra. Potter la sostuvo, estuvo para ella y la acompañó, sabía que era la única manera que la castaña tenía para descargar tanta angustia, tanto dolor y sobre todo demasiados recuerdos acumulados en su triste y solitario corazón.

Kreacher, el elfo que había estado en esa casa por varias generaciones, había sido testigo involuntario de la desesperación de Hermione, guardó silencio y también la acompañó. Se acercó cuando ella había disminuído sus lágrimas y le entregó un fino pañuelo de algodón egipcio, con unas iniciales bordadas_- Hace mucho tiempo quería darle esto Srta. pero nunca encontré el momento oportuno._

_-Gracias Kreacher-_ ella secó sus lágrimas y recién notó el bordado- ¿_**LB?**___ _qué significa?_

_-Algún día lo descubrirá_- le respondió el elfo que durante tanto tiempo la había insultado, despreciado, pero que desde que ella le había devuelto la réplica del relicario que su amo Regulus le había encomendado, la había cuidado con devoción, ella tenía desde entonces su absoluta fidelidad.

_-Estás mejor ya?-_ Ginny la miró preocupada y Hermione asintió_- no te parece que es momento de dejarlo partir?_

Después de una larga inspiración la castaña agregó- _no hasta que descubra qué sucedió con él._

_-Hermione pasaron trece años ya, estás dejando de vivir tu vida tras un misterio que nunca develarás._

_-Por favor Ginny, tú no por favor, suficiente con los reclamos de Harry y de Ron._

-_pero es que tenemos razón amiga, tienes casi treinta años, llevas más de la mitad de tu vida luchando, primero a la par de mi marido y ahora intentando desentrañar un misterio, como tantos hay en nuestro mundo-_ la llevó hacia la mesa y la sentó, Kreacher solo las miraba_- Sabes muy bien que Harry y yo apoyamos tu teoría de que Sirius no está muerto, elegimos creer eso porque confiamos en tu criterio, pero amiga, ya pasaron trece años_- Hermione abrió la boca para interrumpirla- _escucha, no estoy diciendo que desistas de tu investigación, solo intento hacerte notar que deberías empezar a vivir, tienes muchos pretendientes, acepta salir con alguno, conocerlo, no sé diviértete si no quieres compromiso. Herms, en serio te lo digo, tu vida se reduce a trabajar en el hospital y luego a seguir investigando_- Ginny no podía aguantar su frustración- _no sé Herms, sigue con el arreglo de la moto, sabes que allí tendrías ayuda de tu papá y sobre todo de los muchachos, haz algo, no sé, despeja tu mente, entiendes a qué me refiero?._

_-agradezco de corazón tus consejos, pero Ginny- _respiró profundamente-_ me duele mucho y tú mejor que nadie sabe a qué me refiero._

_-no, no sé a qué te refieres, no te entiendo a veces- _suspiraba resignada la pelirroja- _no creo que solo sea porque no quieres ver a Harry sufrir como aquella vez, aquí hay algo que ocultas y nunca quisiste confiar en mí_- se levantó ya algo molesta por la situación- _pero no voy a presionarte más, sé cuando no quieres hablar, ahora voy a descansar un momento- _giró y se dirigió al elfo_-Kreacher podrías hablarme en una hora?, debo salir._

_-si Sra. Ginny, con mucho gusto-_ contestó el elfo.

El silencio reinó en la cocina por varios minutos, Kreacher seguía acompañando a Hermione, él conocía su secreto y la respetaba mucho más por ello. Para el elfo ella había demostrado ser la única merecedora de ese pañuelo.

Sin emitir una palabra, Hermione se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su ahijado.

James dormía abrazado al enorme perro negro de peluche que ella le había obsequiado cuando cumplió un año. Sonreía al verlo tan aferrado a él.

-_Si hubieras conocido al verdadero Canuto seguramente ésta no habría sido tu habitación-_ le susurró mientras besó su frente, corrió un rebelde mechón negro y se recostó a su lado. Lo miraba dormir, estaba en paz, la inocencia del niño la calmaba. Se durmió con él.

Más tarde, sintió cosquillas en la nariz, estornudó y una risita infantil la devolvió a la realidad, pero no abrió los ojos. Más cosquillas, estornudo fingido esta vez y más risitas. Siguió simulando e intentó voltearse hacia el otro lado pero sin soltar su fuerte abrazo y entonces allí ella abrió los ojos y sonrió totalmente- _te atrapé_- el grito de felicidad de su ahijado llenó la habitación_- pequeño travieso_- Hermione le quitó el peluche de las manitos y con ese perro negro, lanudo y gigante le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita- _quién quiere comer un niño?-_ fingía la voz grave- _yoooo, el Grim!_

_-no madrina, el Grim no, mejor que sea Canuto_- el niño no se atemorizaba con el juego de su madrina.

-_Sirius_- habló casi suplicante- _se supone que tienes que fingir un poco de miedo, así no se vale._

_-Soy un meodador y los meodadores no tenemos miedo._

_-No tienes edad para ser un merodeador, repite MERODEADOR._

_-es una palabra difícil, pero mi abuelo Remus dice que Teddy y yo ya lo somos._

_-tu abuelo Remus dijo eso, y dejaron a Albus fuera?_

_-él es pequeño aún- _respondió el niño sentado en el vientre de su madrina.

_-y tú, ya eres grande?_

_-si madrina, ya hago lo primero y lo segundo solito._

Hermione lo amó en ese momento, el niño pronunció sus palabras con tanta convicción que hasta ella le creyó.

_-ahora dígame mi adorado caballero, por qué no pudiste dormir anoche?-_ mientras le hablaba ella tomó su varita desde la mesita de noche y empezó a explorarlo.

_-tenía sueños feos_- le respondió.

_-quieres contarme?_

_-un hombre raro vino a la casa._

_-te hacía algo, te daba miedo?_

_-a mí no_- bajó su mirada hacia su peluche, lo que indicaba que lo que tuviera que decir lo hacía sentir inseguro.

-_a quién entonces Sirius?_

_-a tí madrina._

_-y qué me hacía?- _preguntó finalmente con un poco de desazón.

_-te besaba y te decía que te fueras con él_- en niño comenzó a llorar- _te irás madrina, vas a dejarme, ya no vas a quererme más?_- preguntaba muy angustiado.

_-jamás mi cielo, voy a quererte siempre y nunca voy a dejarte, tu eres el dueño de mi corazón- _intentó consolarlo.

_-pero mi mamá me dice lo mismo que yo estoy en su corazón y a mi papá le dice qué él es el dueño, yo no lo entiendo, tan grande es el corazón, o tenemos muchos?- _hablaba entre sollozos.

Hermione sonreía ante tanta inocencia e intentó explicarle lo que significaba las palabras de su mamá y las suyas también, James que era muy inteligente le había entendido perfectamente.

_-entonces si ese señor aparece y te besa, no dejarás de quererme_- aseguró feliz.

_-exactamente, y por ahora no hay ningún señor que me bese_- acarició su salvaje melena negra como la noche- _jovencito es hora de levantarse, desayunar algo y a jugar._

_-te quedas conmigo?_

_-todo el día, hoy no tengo que regresar al hospital_- entonces ella lo subió en su espalda, el niño aferró su perro y le preguntó- _listo compañero?_

_-sí, estamos listos meodadora!._

Desaparecieron juntos para aparecer en la cocina lo que provocó que Molly se asustara, diera un grito y casi tirara el pastel de chocolate que había traído de regalo para su nieto adorado.

-_Hermione Jean Granger y James Sirius Potter, dejen de hacer eso_- vociferó mientras tomaba su pecho.

_-hola abuelita_- el niño intentaba descender de su transporte- _me trajiste pastel?_

_-lo siento Molly no fue mi intención pero no pude evitarlo_- intentó disculparse mientras besaba a su segunda madre.

_-está bien, te entiendo, debiste de haberte preocupado cuando te enteraste pero yo le dije a Harry anoche que te llamara cuando fue a dejarme al pequeño Albus, pero me dijo que esa noche no podías, estabas de guardia?_

_-no Molly_- le entregó una taza de té mientras la adorable señora Weasley le servía una porción suculenta de pastel- _pero no fue nada más que pesadillas, ya lo examiné y está perfectamente bien sino míralo como come el pastel sin esperar su porción._

_-James_- gritó Molly_- ya te sirvo, deja ese tenedor quieto_- ordenó la abuela en un fingido reto_- te sientas y espera como el niño obediente que eres_.

La porción fue el doble de tamaño, dentro de lo permitido para un niño de cuatro años.

_-Intuyo que James está bien, tú estás aquí, Ginny recién salió_- se levantaba de la silla- _me dijo que regresa en un rato, Kreacher ya prepara la comida así que me regreso a La Madriguera, debo organizar todo para mañana, Ron y Katya regresan de su luna de miel y haremos una cena de bienvenida, cuento con tu presencia?_

_-por nada del mundo me lo pierdo, los extraño demasiado, necesitas ayuda?_

_-tengo todo bajo control, pero si quieres puedes invitar a algún amigo-_ añadió cómplice.

_-no tengo a nadie que quisiera llevar_- respondió seria.

_-aún no me resigno pero ya encontraremos a alguien para tí, lástima que me quedé sin hijos disponibles, excepto Charlie pero él vive muy lejos y sé que no te alejarías mucho de cierto jovencito-_ agregó mientras besó a su nieto.

_-hasta mañana a la noche entonces, dale mis saludos a Arthur y que se cuide por favor-_ abrazó a Molly quien salió hacia la sala para usar la chimenea.

-_Srta. Hermione ya está el baño listo para el amito Sirius_- Kreacher y ella eran los únicos en llamarlo por su segundo nombre.

-_gracias amigo_-respondió amablemente y giró en busca de su ahijado- _ya escuchaste amorcito al baño-_ pero el mini merodeador salió corriendo hacia la sala con la cara y las manos llenas de chocolate- _ven aquí, no toques nada._

El primogénito Potter no le hacía caso, solo se escuchaban sus risas, entonces un ruido fuerte vino desde la majestuosa sala.

_-Sirius qué tiraste?-_ preguntó pero no recibió respuesta- _no toques nada puedes lastimarte si rompiste algo_- estaba llegando a la sala cuando gritó- _James Sirius Potter ven para aquí ya mismo, déjame limpiar tu cara_.

Hermione quedó petrificada. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que miraba a su ahijado detenidamente, el desconcierto dominaba su rostro. El niño lo observaba detenidamente, frunció el ceño, algo le molestaba, entonces el mago levantó su rostro y la vió. Más confusión. La miró como esperando una respuesta, una explicación.

Hermione estaba sosteniendo su varita intentaba apuntar a ese hombre que de repente había aparecido en la noble casa y sus instintos de luchadora le decían que estuviera alerta_- Sirius ven hacia acá mi cielo._

Estas palabras desconcertaron al mago y cuando intentó avanzar ella le apuntó con la varita_- tú no te muevas, hablo a mi niño_.

El mago estaba vestido como aquella fatídica noche, aún habían restos de sangre en su rostro, donde había sido herido durante la lucha en la sala de los Misterios y antes de que ella agregó alguna palabra más, el medallón asomó entre su camisa. Eso fue suficiente información para ella.

Era el verdadero Sirius Black el que estaba entonces parado junto a ella. El que la iluminaba con aquellos ojos grises que no había podido olvidar.

Sucedió casi sin darse cuenta, ella corrió hacia sus brazos y se arrojó mientras lloraba desconsolada_- volviste, por Merlín Sirius, regresaste._


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**ENTRE AMIGOS**_

Lo último que Sirius Black recordó fue cuando una mujer llorosa le había dicho que al fin estaba de regreso. Después de eso, de nuevo la oscuridad.

Kreacher llegó a la sala y encontró a Hermione con un mago inconsciente sobre la mullida alfombra.

-_por favor busca a Harry y a Remus, tráelos inmediatamente, no importa lo que estén haciendo, yo por lo pronto voy a llevarlo a su habitación_- habló la castaña que se había calmado y acariciaba el rostro del apuesto moreno_- ellos no pueden aparecer dentro de la casa, hazlo en el patio posterior._

_-Como ordene Srta._- y con un fuerte estallido desapareció.

-_Sirius ven conmigo compañero_- el niño la miraba asustado, se acercó despacio evaluando la situación_- no tengas miedo y ahora vamos a mi cuarto, ven amor_- el niño alcanzó su mano_- listo mi merodeador?-_ él asintió y aparecieron en la gran cama con doseles que dominaba esa antigua habitación que con el paso de los años no había variado mucho.

Lo depositó con cuidado, acomodó las almohadas.

-_Amor, en tu cuarto dejé mi bolsito mágico puedes traerlo por favor_- el pequeño Potter salió deprisa sin soltar a su mascota mientras tanto Hermione fue al baño por toallas limpias y un recipiente con agua tibia y jabonosa.

Despojó al mago de su vestimenta y lo cubrió con las suaves mantas que había en la cama para entonces comenzar con el examen físico. Su ahijado había llegado con el bolso requerido, ella extrajo lo necesario, ungüentos curativos y algunas pociones.

El niño observaba con ojos ansiosos a su madrina, adoraba verla en acción.

Hermione limpió el rostro de los restos de sangre y tierra. El medallón que le había pertenecido aún colgaba de su cuello, después tendría tiempo de averiguar qué había sucedido, primero estaba la evaluación de daños.

_-Madrina?_- le preguntó el niño que se había sentado en la cama y estaba apoyado contra uno de los doseles con las piernas cruzadas y su infaltable perro con él- _conoces al Señor?_

_-Si mi vida, él es Sirius Orión Black, el padrino de tu papá._

_-el que había desaparecido?_

_-el mismo_- respondió mientras examinaba la cabeza del apuesto mago que seguía inconsciente, aparentemente. Encontró un golpe en la región occipital por no había fractura solo un hematoma importante que no había sido la causa de su desmayo.

_-Él era el amigo de mi abuelo James y mi abuelito Remus?_

_-sí, aún lo es corazón-_ con destreza ella palpaba cada costilla, examinó su abdomen y no encontró lesiones visibles. Solamente los famosos tatuajes que la distrajeron y que sin darse cuenta acariciaba, los miraba detenidamente por primera vez, los estaba casi memorizando.

_-Madrina?-_ el pequeño la trajo de golpe de su tarea_- lo ví en las fotos del abuelo Remus y por qué no está viejito como él?_

_-eso lo averiguaré después mi vida._

Sirius empezó a moverse y a quejarse, balbuceaba palabras que ellas casi no entendía, solo captó el nombre de Harry y el de Remus. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo se contrajeron al unísono, lo que trajo a la mente el recuerdo de lo que ella había padecido en la Mansión Malfoy. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo.

El pequeño Potter también lo notó, se acercó y tomó la mano del hombre a quien en un principio temía pero que luego le intrigaba.

-O-O-O-

Después que Harry abandonó la sala de los Misterios se dirigió a su Departamento en el Ministerio, abrumado por la fecha y mal dormido por su hijo.

-_Harry ya te llevo una taza de café bien cargado_- le dijo Maggie, su secretaria desde que ocupaba el cargo, cinco años ya.

-_Gracias no se qué haría sin ti_- y eran muy ciertas sus palabras ya que la adorable secretaria casi una réplica de Molly pero con la dedicación de Hermione, manejaba su agenda y papeles con una destreza asombrosa.

Se sentó en su confortable sillón de cuero negro, respiró profundamente y miró la foto de sus padres que adornaba su escritorio.

_-Hoy los extraño más que nunca_- ellos le sonreían abrazados mientras bailaban y hojas secas caían a su alrededor. Esa foto la había tomado Remus en uno de sus paseos por Hogwarts, meses después de su boda.

-_Toma, bébelo de una vez y tienes que salir urgente- _Maggie había ingresado a la oficina-_ llegó una nota de uno de tus espías, ya encontraron a Dolohov._

_-Quién envió la nota?_

_-Si no fuera uno de tus agentes especiales lo sabría, cómo quieres que te diga quién es?-_ repreguntó Maggie algo fastidiosa por los secretos que no le permitían conocer.

_-Sabes que es por tu bien, pásame la nota y yo lo sabré_ - ella se la entregó y abandonó la oficina con un portazo, Harry sonreía.

Pero volvió y habló_- perdón debió ser una corriente de aire_- y entonces la cerró despacio.

Harry leía la nota detenidamente, había reconocido la letra_- bueno, bueno, veo que regresaste y con las mejores noticias, no me esperaba menos de ti._

Sin demorar más junto a una patrulla con cinco de sus mejores Aurores, tomaron el traslador en su misma oficina y llegaron hacia el punto de encuentro.

-O-O-O-

La alta figura envuelta en una capa negra que ondeaba como alas y que además no dejaba ver su rostro se acercó y le susurró- _está en esa vieja casa, lo encontrarás dormido, por la borrachera, me imagino que cuando despierte será en la cárcel. _

Harry asintió y repartió las indicaciones a sus acompañantes. La pareja quedó rezagada y estuvieron en silencio, vigilando a la espera de que todo saliera como lo había estipulado.

_-Voy a saber más de ti?_

_-Como espía?- _Harry asintió_-no lo creo Potter, mi trabajo ha concluído, juré que los ayudaría a capturar a cada mortífago fugitivo y cumplí mi palabra._

_-Gracias, Malfoy_- solo Harry conocía su identidad-_Fue muy importante tu apoyo, qué harás ahora?_

_-Continuar con mi vida en familia, como si nada hubiera sucedido, mi hijo me necesita ahora, él cambio mis prioridades._

_-Te entiendo- _aseguró Harry -_ lo que necesites ya sabes dónde encontrarme_- le ofreció la mano.

_-Espero no precisarte, pero nunca se sabe-_titubeó antes de seguir hablando-_ le darás un abrazo de mi parte?, hoy lo necesita más que cualquier otro día-_ Draco sostuvo con confianza la mano ofrecida.

_-lo haré amigo, pero deberías dárselo tú_.

-_si fuera tan fácil!_

_-renunciaste a Hermione como mujer, no renuncies a su amistad, ella no lo permitirá._

_-Lo sé, ahora debo irme, Scorpius estará por despertarse y me gusta estar allí._

_-Ve en paz Draco._

_-Adiós Harry. _

La oscura figura desapareció en el momento en que los Aurores traían a Anthony Dolohov_- a Azkaban muchachos_ – ordenó el salvador del mundo y tres de ellos partieron con el mortífago.

Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan se quedaron con él- _amigos, yo invito las cervezas esta vez._

_-Ya era hora Harry._

-O-O-O-

Remus John Lupin, antiguo profesor en Hogwarts, héroe indiscutible en la lucha contra la oscuridad, amado esposo de Nymphadora Tonks y orgulloso padre de Ted Remus Lupin, se desempeñaba como director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas desde hace cinco años, cuando el cargo le había sido ofrecido por el Ministro de Magia y apoyado por todos los integrantes de Wizengamot.

La mañana del aniversario de la desaparición física de su casi hermano lo había encontrado en su estudio, después de una larga noche de meditación. Había llegado a la conclusión que seguir creyendo en Hermione ya no tenía sentido, además le habían documentado que las personas que cayeron por el velo nunca regresaron.

-_Remus-_ su esposa lo había sacado de su abstracción- _es hora de que salgas de aquí, tomes un buen baño y salgas para el Ministerio, estás muy retrasado._

-_Hoy no me siento bien amor_- ella se acercó al sillón del escritorio donde su esposo estaba sentado, corrió el cabello que tapaba sus ojos y lo besó en la frente, Remus la abrazó fuerte y puso su cabeza en el regazo de su compañera de vida- _Moony estuvo intranquilo toda la noche._

_-Moony y tú son la misma persona, no me hables como si fuera alguien más-_ sostuvo su cara entre las manos- _qué sucede? Aún faltan dos semanas para la luna llena._

_-Ya lo dejé ir-_ una lágrima traicionera asomó- _después de tanto tiempo._

Su esposa lo consoló, tanto dolor al fin había abandonado su cansado cuerpo. Se permitió por un momento regresar a su juventud, llorar como cuando había perdido a sus otros compañeros, hermanos, amores que lo acompañaron y que nunca lo abandonaron. Estuvo al menos quince minutos llorando desconsolado y su mujer allí, a su lado como en sus peores momentos.

_-Voy a enviar una lechuza avisando que hoy no te esperen y después desayunamos, Teddy se levanta enseguida, te parece bien?_

_-lo que Ud. ordene milady_- habló cuando ya se había calmado, pero permanecieron juntos abrazados durante casi media hora más.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y un somnoliento adolescente ingresó.

Quien conoció a su padre cuando tenía esa misma edad juraba que eran idénticos, pero los gemelos Weasley decían que Teddy tenía una mejor terminación, sus colores eran más interesantes.

-_Buenos días a los dos, podemos desayunar? Le prometí a Victorie que iría a verla a la Madriguera y nos iríamos a nadar._

_-Ahora mismo amor, no tienes que hacer esperar a tu doncella_- habló su mamá quien se tropezó con la pata del escritorio pero Remus la sujetó antes de que cayera y entre bromas se dirigieron a la cocina.

-O-O-O-

Harry por un momento había olvidado su pena gracias a las historias familiares que Seamus y Dean le confiaban. Recordaron historias divertidas que habían vivido en Hogwarts, en aquella inolvidable habitación.

Disfrutaban de las cervezas cuando de repente apareció Kreacher y Harry se llevó el susto de su vida_- Ud. debe venir urgente a casa la Srta. Hermione lo necesita, sucedió algo impensado-_ corrió hacia un pálido Harry y juntos desaparecieron.

Seamus miró hacia donde había estado sentado su amigo y comentó_- ya no sabe qué excusas inventar para no pagar las cervezas!_

-O-O-O-

Remus había salido de la ducha, habían extendido el desayuno familiar y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, llegó a la cocina para ayudar a su esposa cuando aparecieron Harry, pálido como nunca antes, y Kreacher que lo buscó- _Sr. Lupin debe venir urgente a la casa, sin demorar, la Srta. Hermione lo reclama_- tomó la mano de Remus que miraba a Tonks y desaparecieron los tres.

Cuando llegaron al patio posterior de la ancestral casa les indicó- _por favor vayan rápido a la habitación del amo Sirius. _

Los asustados magos corrieron desesperados, en ese momento no se les ocurrió que ellos dentro de la casa ya podían aparecer sin ningún problema, entraron a la habitación del pequeño Sirius- _pero qué sucede aquí?-_ se preguntaba Harry desconcertado cuando escucharon la vocecita de su hijo que los llamaba desde la otra habitación.

Remus fue el primero en ingresar, la imagen de hombre acostado en la cama de su amigo, evidentemente sufriendo y Hermione hablándole en un intento de calmarlo y el pequeño james tomándole la mano lo perturbó pero sus instintos lo obligaron a sostener su varita-_aléjate Hermione, James bájate de la cama-_ ordenó y el niño obedeció.

Harry lo secundaba, su varita también ya estaba lista- _Mione por favor, sal de la habitación y llévate a mi hijo._

_-Pueden bajar las varitas por favor? Nadie corre peligro, no ven que es Sirius? él regresó._

Entonces Harry se acercó a ella velozmente, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sacó a la fuerza.

-_suéltame, por favor_-gritaba mientras forcejeaba con su amigo- _te puedo asegurar que es el verdadero Sirius._

Remus se aproximó a la cama sigilosamente, inspeccionaba al mago que frente a él seguía quejándose, lo estudió, se parecía a su amigo de toda la vida pero solo él podría reconocerlo. Hasta que encontró la cicatriz que lo identificó, secuela de su lucha hace muchos años atrás cuando Sirius había escapado de Azkaban y habían descubierto a Peter. Aquella cicatriz que Canuto había obtenido cuando se enfrentó a Moony para defender a tres jóvenes y valientes magos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llamó, intentó calmarlo, que despertara.

Miró a Harry y éste imitó a su antiguo maestro.

Le habló- _padrino estás en casa despierta, estamos a salvo-_ el moreno mago se calmó, intentaba abrir los ojos y le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Hermione tomó una de las pociones y sin demorar tomó la cabeza de Sirius y le ayudó a que la bebiera.

Sus profundos ojos grises enfocaron sin dificultad, la imagen de su ahijado, ya convertido en un hombre, fue lo primero que pudo ver en forma clara. A su lado su viejo, entonces más viejo amigo que le sostenía la mano con firmeza. Un niño que lo miraba con curiosidad y que se había sentado a su lado y finalmente a esa extraña mujer que lloraba mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-_Bienvenido a casa padrino._

_-Hola Canuto, te extrañamos._

_-Harry, Moony, cuánto tiempo!-_habló en susurros- _hola linda_- agregó mientras miraba a Hermione.

_-Señor, por favor no se lleve a mi madrina_- agregó el morenito con el ceño fruncido.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

_**PRIMERAS CONFRONTACIONES**_

Hermione bajaba las escaleras con su ahijado, quien protestaba porque lo habían sacado de la habitación de Sirius. A mitad del camino se encontraron con Tonks que había llegado apurada y atropelladamente.

-_qué sucedió Herms? No pude llegar antes pues Teddy me demoró._

_-sube a la habitación de tu tío y lo sabrás-_ le respondió mirando al niño en complicidad.

-_James?_- Dora había mirado al niño de cabellos revoltosos- _qué habrás hecho que tu madrina no pudo arreglarlo y mandó a buscar a tu padre y a Remus?_

_-nada tía, yo no fui, fue…_-Hermione había tapado su boca para evitar que revele la sorpresa.

_-sube, después te espero en la cocina._

Siguieron su descenso cuando Hermione terminaba su cuenta regresiva ante la mirada divertida de James-_cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_- y había llegado el grito que estaban esperando.

_-Ella no tuvo miedo_- inquirió James.

_-Yo tampoco_- le dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en la panza- _Kreacher podrías preparar una bandeja…_- su frase quedó inconclusa pues el viejo elfo ya la tenía lista.

_-desea que yo la lleve o prefiere que lo hagamos juntos para evitar más sorpresas?_

_-Iremos juntos pero antes tenemos otra tarea, jovencito a bañarse._

Media hora más tarde Hermione y Kreacher ingresaron juntos a la habitación donde Sirius aún hablaba con su familia más cercana. Por la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro no dudó en notar que le habían estado relatando parte de lo sucedido desde su desaparición.

-_Siento interrumpir pero Sirius necesita alimentarse y descansar, tienen mucho tiempo por delante._

_-Mione por favor._

_-Harry, él no va a irse a ninguna parte, te lo aseguro._

_-Brownie qué te parece si me levanto, comemos juntos y luego regreso a la cama?_

-_Puedes hacerlo, te duele algo, te sientes cansado?_

_-Solo la cabeza me molesta un poco, donde me golpeé al caer en la sala y con la poción que me diste recuperé las fuerzas, por cierto dicen los muchachos que estaba sufriendo pero no lo recuerdo solo tenía la visión borrosa y nada más._

_-seguramente magia residual pero igual hay que tener cuidado._

_-Te ayudo entonces-_ había interrumpido Remus quien se acercó con una bata.

-_Moony, para Uds. habrán pasado más de diez años pero para mí solo fueron unos instantes, estoy muy bien, en serio amigo._

_-Sirius, puede que tengas razón pero hasta no saber en profundidad lo sucedido, este viejo amigo va a ayudarte._

Sirius leyó en la cara de su mejor amigo que no podría disuadirlo de su intención, entonces giró hacia las mujeres y habló con cierta sorna- _Ladies, si quieren ver un apuesto hombre desnudo pueden quedarse sino me esperan abajo._

_-Vamos Tonks, no hay nada que yo no haya visto ya y puedo asegurarte que no es nada de otro mundo-_ acotó Hermione mientras sus amigos se reían- _y por lo visto él no recuerda que fui yo quien lo desnudó-_ finalizó entre las carcajadas que se habían intensificado.

-_Tú yo tenemos una charla pendiente Brownie_- agregó serio, algo avergonzado y cuando las alegres mujeres abandonaron la habitación sumó- _gracias a Merlín que ya es mayor de edad._

_-Vamos padrino-_ lo consolaba Harry- _no sabes con quién te estás metiendo_.

Compartían el almuerzo entre comentarios sobre el pasado cuando una furiosa Ginny hizo su ingreso a la cocina. No había notado al grupo sino que solo renegaba en voz alta.

-_ya voy a arreglar cuentas con Harry cuando regrese, puedes creer?-_ miró a Hermione que cerraba la heladera con otra jarra de jugo_- lo busco para que almorcemos juntos y me dice Maggie que había salido con algunos Aurores pero que todos habían vuelto y el salvador del mundo mágico no regresó con ellos, es más, Seamus dijo que puso una excusa muy rebuscada para desaparecer sin decir dónde, puedes creerlo?- _tenía las manos en la cintura y una expresión realmente atemorizante.

_-Ginny_- intentó calmarla Hermione pero la pelirroja seguía con la perorata.

-_Nada de Ginny_- giró y se encontró con sus amigos pero por su enojo no había reparado ni en su esposo y menos en Sirius- _hola Lupins qué hacen aquí?_

-_Yo los llamé pero ahora quiero que te calmes y me escuches detenidamente-_ Hermione tomó las manos de su amiga y la sentó a la par de Harry.

_-Cuándo llegaste Harry James Potter?-_ elevó la voz.

-_Ginny_- la medimaga tomó el rostro de la iracunda embarazada_- yo los llamé hace casi dos horas, sucedió algo que debes saber pero si no te calmas es imposible que lo aceptes bien._

_-Hola Petit Weasley, así que tú atrapaste a mi ahijado-_ se burlaba Sirius desde la punta de la mesa- _y yo que pensé en un primer momento que el despeinado niño era hijo de Harry y Brownie, chicos- _añadió mirando a su ahijado y amiga-_ por el pelo cualquiera puede confundirse._

Ginny giró su cabeza y cuando lo vió enmudeció. Se puso pálida y empezó a hiperventilar.

-_Sirius Black, esa no es la forma de darte a conocer, está embarazada, no lo notaste?_- agregó Hermione muy enojada.

Tonks le alcanzó un vaso con agua y Remus le acercó un trozo de chocolate, golosina que jamás faltaba entre sus ropas.

Cuando había pasado el susto, Hermione logró explicarle a Ginny lo sucedido.

-_lo siento mucho Petit, no fue mi intención, solo quería calmarte un poco, no sé romper la tensión _- acariciaba las manos de la esposa de su ahijado- _parecía que querías golpear a Harry, pero aprendí la lección, nunca hacer bromas a costillas de una mujer embarazada, eso es suicidio._

La joven Sra. Potter comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y fue suficiente para Sirius, había ganado esta pequeña batalla contra la castaña que lo miraba aún furiosa desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

_-Bueno ya que todo se aclaró o casi todo, necesito saber qué ocurrió?_

Todos miraron a Hermione_- alguna sugerencia?-_ preguntó Harry.

-_Tengo que hablar con Víktor y con Dumbledore pero tengo mis sospechas_.

-_Quieres compartirlas con nosotros?-_ habló Remus calmadamente- _o prefieres hablar con certezas._

Suspirando profundamente Hermione miró fijamente a su antiguo profesor y mentor- _creo que mi amuleto es en gran parte la razón por la que Sirius está aquí de nuevo, pero la manera me tiene algo desconcertada_.

-_No es un amuleto verdad?-_ la castaña lo negó- _lo sabía_- golpeó la mesa Remus y casi todos se sobresaltaron.

-_Amor, cálmate, anoche no dormiste, creo que todos deberíamos descansar y empezar a buscar respuestas-_ habló Tonks quien sostenía a su marido de la mano- _por_ _qué no empezamos con informar al Ministerio del regreso de Sirius_- Harry quería hablar pero la metamorfomaga no lo dejó- _ahora que él ya está aquí y fue exculpado de todos los cargos creo que es más fácil._

-_No lo creo Dora_- aseguró Harry- _mi padrino será sometido a distintos pruebas para comprobar su identidad y seguramente querrán determinar la causa de su desaparición y peor aún su regreso._

_-Pero soy yo! _

_-Pero el problema no eres tú Sirius_- discutió Hermione- _el conflicto será conmigo, es mío el medallón._

-_No veo dónde está el conflicto_.

-_Qué ocultas Hermione?-_ le inquirió Remus muy serio.

Ella lo miró con algo de culpa, por primera vez se sentía como acorralada- _como ya dije no es un amuleto, era un proyecto de Víktor que le llevó casi cinco años para desarrollar, a primera vista parece un giratiempo_- Sirius se lo había quitado y lo puso sobre la mesa, nadie lo había tocado- _pero actúa como un traslador, supuestamente te lleva hacia un lugar seguro, se activa con una gota de sangre en el círculo central, seguramente esto sucedió cuando te golpeaste durante la lucha._

-_por eso fue la luz roja intensa que lo rodeó?-_ Harry había recordado ese detalle y Hermione asintió.

-_A partir de ahí viene mi duda_- la castaña no miraba a Remus, ni a Sirius- _yo nunca lo usé, Víktor lo había probado antes y dijo que había funcionado sin ningún problema._

_-Qué más Brownie? _

_-la correa de piel de unicornio negro- _Hermione lo tomó con delicadeza para continuar su explicación-_ crea una especie de escudo protector cuando se activa, esa fue la luz roja, además según me había explicado Víktor también se activa cuando estás en peligro de muerte inminente pero nunca creí que podía protegerte de la maldición imperdonable que te había enviado tu prima- _miró a Remus como cuando estaba en el colegio y necesitaba respuestas- _creí que nada podía detener esa maldición, y por eso corrimos desesperadamente._

_-Yo detuve a Harry y Tonks logró detener a Hermione que por poco cae a través del velo a pesar de estar malherida- _explicó Remus.

Sirius la miró sin entender- _Dolohov me dejó un amargo recuerdo_- ella levantó su camiseta y le mostró, sin una pizca de vergüenza, una delgada cicatriz blanca que le cruzaba el abdomen en forma oblícua desde el arco costal izquierdo y se perdía más allá de la cintura del pantalón.

El apuesto moreno había deseado recorrer la blanca cicatriz con sus dedos, acariciarla pero solo bastó una fracción de segundo para recordar que no estaba solo y que la persona que tenía aquel cruel recuerdo era todavía para él una adolescente, aunque casi tenía su edad.

-_Por mi madre_- se levantó Harry de repente y todos se lo miraron asustados- _hoy detuvimos a Dolohov._

_-Dónde vas Hermione?- _se había levantado Ginny y detuvo a su amiga.

_-Debo ir a comprobar que sea él. _

_-Ya lo comprobamos Mione, quién lo capturó se aseguró que fuera el verdadero_- Harry la miró y ella entendió de quién estaba hablando- _ven-_ la tomó entre sus brazos_- me pidió que te diera un fuerte abrazo, según él hoy lo necesitas más que nunca pero no comprendí por qué._

_-Y no lo sabrás, eso fue un juramento entre Draco y yo-_ le susurró para que nadie escuchara.

_-Ey Uds dos, secreto en reunión es mala educación_- les reprochó Sirius, con un dejo de celo en sus palabras.

-_Hermione, cuando te reunirás con Albus y Víktor?_- le había preguntado Ginny para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pues era la única que sabía del secreto de su amiga.

-_Víktor, llega en un par de horas, debo estar en casa para entonces, Harry puedo tomar tu lechuza?_

_-Toda tuya._

Hermione se dirigió a la Biblioteca que además hacía de estudio para la familia, cuando ella abandonó la cocina Sirius quedó en silencio y pensativo.

_-Qué piensas Sirius?_

_-Ella vive con el chico búlgaro por lo visto, están casados?_

_-Viven juntos desde que la guerra terminó -_ sentenció Harry.

_- quién diría que ella se decidiría a romper reglas!_

_-Te darás cuenta que ella no es la misma mujer que conociste Sirius_- comentó Tonks.

_-Aunque sigue siendo la misma sabelotodo_- comentó Kreacher mientras depositaba las tazas con café para todos.

_-Me habré ido por mucho tiempo pero a ella la respetas_- le reclamó su antiguo dueño.

_-Ud no sabe lo que me une a ella, entonces no me venga con reclamos, soy un elfo libre._

_-Y qué haces aquí entonces_- le gritó Sirius mientras el elfo salía de la cocina sin responderle

_-Él está aquí porque ella le pidió que se ocupara de nosotros cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, hasta entonces Kreacher vivió con Hermione y Víktor._

_-A pesar de servirnos ahora, ese viejo elfo es incondicionalmente fiel a ella y a su pequeño Sirius._

_-Gracias por ponerle mi nombre por cierto, Uds. dos me honran- _Sirius los abrazó y el matrimonio se miró con incomodidad.

_-Quién va a decirle a mi tío que la que eligió el nombre fue Hermione pero que Uds. optaron por ponerle Severus al segundo niño?_

Un embarazoso silencio siguió a tan descuidado comentario, Remus ahogaba su carcajada tras la taza de café, Ginny y Harry miraron a Tonks resignados y Sirius se petrificó ante las palabras de su sobrina.

En ese instante Hermione y Kreacher regresaron juntos y al ver tan variado cuadro de expresiones preguntó lo que había sucedido.

-_Acabo de enterarme que tú, mi bella Brownie_- ella se ruborizó por sus dichos- _escogiste mi nombre para bautizar al primogénito Potter pero que ellos eligieron el de Quejicus para el segundo, es que están locos, pobre criatura._

-_Sirius Orión Black, no te permito que llames de esa manera a Severus, él es un héroe, deberías enorgullecerte saber que fue él quien cuidó toda su vida a Harry._

_-Por Merlín Brownie estamos hablando de Snape un mortífago que quería congraciarse con Brian pero mortífago al fin, además…_

La bofetada resonó en toda la casa, los testigos quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de Hermione. Entonces ella tomó su medallón se lo puso y lo guardó entre su ropa, nadie había notado la luz celeste que lo envolvió y menos los cambios de los símbolos rúnicos.

-_Jamás, me oyes jamás tratarás a Severus de esa manera tan libremente_- las lágrimas asomaron por esos ojos que invitaban a temer_- y menos en mi presencia_-la enfurecida medimaga giró hacia el matrimonio Potter respirando casi con dificultad, la furia la dominaba- _puedo llevarme a Sirius? Víktor quería verlo le trae el regalo que le había prometido._

_-Uds. dos consienten demasiado a mi hijo pero si me niego no hay poder sobre la tierra que calme a ese niño_- comentó Ginny mientras veía las lágrimas de su amiga fluir sin freno- _vamos ayúdame a prepararle algo de ropa para que le lleves._

_-No hace falta, en casa tenemos lo que necesita_- habló ahogada por las lágrimas y sin mirar hacia atrás agregó- _cuando tenga más información se las haré llegar, adiós a todos._

Kreacher miraba a su antiguo amo con el ceño fruncido pero habló a Harry- _Sr. Potter me necesitan para algo más o prefiere que vaya con la señorita Hermione y el amito Sirius-_ remarcó el nombre de su niño mimado.

_-puedes ir con ellos no hay problema amigo._

Sirius se había sentado cabizbajo, la marca de la bofetada le ardía pero más le dolía saber que había echado a perder esta curiosa reunión solo por los estúpidos prejuicios.

Una fuerte mano lo sujetó por el hombro, su amigo de toda la vida lo calmó un poco- _con el correr del tiempo la entenderás_- los ojos grises de Sirius se encontraron con los azules profundos de Remus- _ella defiende como una leona a sus seres amados y Severus es uno de ellos._

_-Eso pude notarlo._

El pequeño Sirius entró a la cocina apurado con su inseparable peluche_- chau papi-_ lo abrazó y le dió un sonoro beso entonces bajó de sus brazos y se dirigió a Remus- _te quedó algo de chocolate abuelito?_

_-Aquí tienes mi niño_- la sonrisa del pequeño merodeador lo derritió.

_-Chau enano_- Tonks lo alzó y cambió su cabello como el de su sobrino favorito.

_-Yo quiero hacer eso pero no puedo tía, a mi me gusta el pelo de Teddy._

_-Nosotros nacimos así enano pero no siempre es lindo, en cambio tú no necesitas peinarte y eso es lo mejor o me equivoco?-_ James había asentido.

_-Chau Señor- _le extendió la mano al callado Sirius y éste se la agarró- _qué te pasó en la cara, te duele?-_ el niño acarició su rostro al notar la rubicundez de su mejilla tras la bofetada.

-_me duele un poquito pero me lo merecía_.

-_sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana_- dijo James y le dió un suave beso- _ya está, ahora te vas a curar, este hechizo me lo enseñó mi madrina cuando a mi Canuto le duele la barriguita._

_-Y funciona ya no me duele._

_-lo sabía, ella nunca se equivoca, adioooósss- _saludó y apresurado dejó de la cocina.

_-Apuesto que él es otro de los cachorros de la leona_.

_-Y nunca adivinarás quiénes son los restantes_- finalizó Remus.

I´m back. Les pido miles de disculpas mis queridos amigos, varios motivos obstaculizaron mi actualización. Nada grave, primero: una gripe que aún no me abandona, creo yo que ya es una bronquitis pero nada que unos días más de cuidados no mejore; segundo: contra mi voluntad ( lo juro) me sacaron de casa por unos días de vacaciones (ja,ja,ja,ja, si nos hubiéramos quedado en casita podría haber realizado un buen reposo) y tercero y último, la ansiedad del final, que tampoco pude ver todavía por no estar en casa y además me había bloqueado las intenciones de escribir, porque el capítulo ya estaba en mi mente solo faltaba transcribirlo y ahora recién pude terminarlo. Pero apenas ponga un pié en mi Salta natal voy al cine con tres cajas de pañuelos descartables, para el resfriado aclaro ( ni yo me lo creo).

Mañana emprendemos el regreso y entonces sí las actualizaciones serán más frecuentes.

Un beso a todos y espero que disfruten sus días.

DanielaSOS


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

_**NEGRO Y GRIS**_

Albus Dumbledore caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts cuando Hedwig apareció en el horizonte. A su lado Severus Snape lo acompañaba como cada tarde, los años de lucha no habían sido en vano para el gran mago de larga barba blanca.

-_Ya es hora que te retires Albus, deberías dedicarte a disfrutar de tus años._

-_Quieres ocupar mi sillón otra vez Severus?-_ preguntó risueño mientras estiraba su brazo para que la nívea lechuza reposara.

_-Podrías cederle el puesto a Minerva, ella es la indicada, yo no disfruté el cargo._

_-Ya lo hice pero no aceptó_- había desatado el pergamino de la pata ofrecida_- ve a la lechucería, allí encontrarás alimento y agua y cuando estés descansada ven a mi despacho- _y la lechuza le dio un suave picotazo en la mano y salió volando.

Desenrolló el pergamino mientras tanto Severus transfiguró una roca cercana en un sillón confortable, Albus se sentó sin mirar ya que era habitual en su protegido estar atento a sus necesidades y lo conocía más que nadie.

La expresión en el rostro del anciano lo sorprendió, además se había aferrado fuertemente al sillón- _Albus me estás alarmando._

_-Sirius Black apareció en Grimmauld Place, Hermione me asegura que es él y me pide si puedo ir a su casa esta misma tarde._

Severus Snape levantó su mirada hacia el lago donde el calamar gigante nadaba tranquilamente y añadió- _entonces la paz ha terminado._

_-Ayúdame a llegar al despacho, debo responderle que nos espere a cenar._

_-Conmigo no cuentes._

_-Vas a dejar a este pobre anciano enfermo, prácticamente en sus últimos meses de vida que viaje solo? y si me ocurre algo, si me caigo y me quiebro?_

_-Vas a la casa de una sanadora, ella podrá arreglar tus huesos o levitarte en caso que no se pueda hacer algo más_- respondió Severus muy serio.

_-No sé para que te insisto si sé que adoras estar con ella, no hace falta que te chantajee con mi salud-_ terminó risueño mientras se aparecían en el nuevo pero mejorado despacho.

* * *

><p>James permaneció en la cocina mientras su madrina preparaba la cena. Él estaba concentrado en sus crayones y el cuaderno para dibujar que su tío Charlie le había regalado en su última visita. Ése era otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos, dibujar, además de volar con su padre.<p>

Kreacher ayudaba a Hermione, en silencio, pero atento a sus gestos.

Ella sabía que había actuado precipitadamente, debería haber entendido la reacción de Sirius, los rencores entre él y Severus seguían aún latentes en el heredero Black, aunque no estaba segura si de la otra parte estaban presentes también.

Sin querer dejó caer una cacerola al suelo con una de las salsas que preparaba y un suspiro de fastidio e impotencia la dominó. Cuando intentó limpiar el piso el elfo la detuvo.

-_Srta. suba, tómese una ducha, prepárese antes que lleguen los invitados y el joven Víktor, tiene una hora todavía, yo me encargo de lo que falta y superviso al amito Sirius._

_-Actué mal verdad?- _Kreacher se había convertido en el único ser que era sincero con ella, directo, sin importarle su temperamento, era políticamente incorrecto.

_-creo yo que él se merecía la bofetada pero la entiendo._

_-justificas que haya llegado a la violencia física?_

_-No, solo que la entiendo, Ud. lo sabe, su día había empezado mal, bahh, su semana ya era complicada, súmele que él estaba enfermo_ - señaló a James que estaba distraído con sus garabatos_- la fecha, el regreso del joven Black, la captura del mortífago y encima que se atrevió a insultar a el profesor Snape._

_-Nada justifica mi actitud-_ tenía la mirada perdida hacia el jardín que podía ver desde el amplio ventanal que dominaba su cocina_- menos con él-_ la voz había disminuído, era ya un susurro.

-_Conociéndolo como lo hago él debe estar tan triste como Ud_- se acercó y tomó su delicada mano_- pero no se mortifique más, ya tendrá tiempo para emendar este mal paso-_ agregó mientras ella aguantaba sus lágrimas pues no quería alarmar a su mimado_- ahora, su baño caliente la aguarda_- casi la corrió de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Remus y Tonks aún permanecían en Grimmauld Place pues el ex profesor quería aún compartir más tiempo con su amigo. Para él la vida le estaba devolviendo una parte que le había costado años de sufrimiento y que luego de muchas lágrimas y ausencias había aceptado dejar atrás. Pero las evidencias lo abrumaban, se sentía otra vez con fuerzas que lo renovaban y que lo habían aliviado de un profundo peso en el alma. Algo parecido pero mucho más intenso había sentido cuando sostuvo a su hijo por primera vez. Los años vividos en su infancia y adolescencia le habían enseñado que estar a la par de Sirius era ser un poco padre, pero más hermano y siempre amigo.<p>

-_Mañana a primera hora paso por ti y vamos al ministerio_- le avisó al moreno merodeador.

-_Remus, ya le envié al Kingsley un mensaje secreto, nos está esperando en estos momentos, no demoremos más_- habló Tonks mientras esperaba a su marido en la chimenea y después de un interminable abrazo entre los merodeadores originales partieron.

_-Mensaje secreto? acaso tenemos privilegios con el Ministro?_- preguntó mientras giraba hacia su ahijado.

-_Una idea de Hermione, desde nuestros años en Hogwarts_- habló Ginny- _ella había encantado monedas de un galeón, pero lo sabías, fue durante el reinado fallido de Umbridge, después seguimos usándolo solo que cada integrante de la orden optó por cualquier artículo que quiere usar para comunicarse_- tomó una medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello y se la enseñó.

_-Y tú ahijado que usas?_

_-cuando voy a un lugar muggle todos usamos celulares, un invento de ellos- _sacóel propio del bolsillo del pantalón_-también idea de Mione-_ aclaró -_ pero si estoy trabajando en el Ministerio uso este anillo que encontré en la bóveda de mis padres-_ se lo quitó y la puso en manos de su padrino, era un verdadera joya de oro con unos signos que no habían podido traducir, ni siquiera Hermione, parecía un código o un idioma perdido como había sugerido la castaña.

Sirius lo tomó y empezó a las risotadas, el matrimonio no entendía la reacción, pero él lo había reconocido, era un regalo que le había hecho a James en una ocasión memorable de su adolescencia.

-_Este anillo le obsequié a tu padre cuando éramos muy jóvenes-_ pudo explicar cuando se calmó_- para festejar su debut sexual._

Ginny abrió los ojos muy grandes y comenzó a reir con Sirius, lloraba, no podía contener tanta diversión y Harry tenía una expresión entre sorprendido y avergonzado pero no podía negar que había sido una idea muy creativa, digna de los merodeadores. Sin duda.

Cuando ya solo quedaban resabios de las carcajadas Harry se atrevió a preguntar el significado de la inscripción.

-_Tu madre cuando ingresó a Hogwarts trajo con ella un libro que no soltaba por nada, te recuerda a alguien?_- Harry sonriendo asintió- _era de alguien llamado Tolkien, "El señor de los anillos" se llamaba, un día lo dejó olvidado en la sala común después de una discusión con tu padre, allí lo tomé, comencé a leerlo y saqué la idea del anillo al que se refiere la historia o por lo menos uno de ellos_- el matrimonio seguía atento la historia.

-_muy linda reseña pero qué significa?-_ Ginny estaba más intrigada que su marido.

-_Sra. Potter- _su postura había cambiado - _antes que nada soy caballero y como tal hay códigos que no pienso romper- _besó su mano.

-_Entiendo Sr. Black, pero no lo acepto, entre mi esposo aquí presente no hay secretos de ningún tipo, entonces tarde o temprano lo sabré-_ Ginny aún secaba sus lágrimas- _me alegra que estés de regreso Sirius, de verdad-_ lo abrazó como podía pues con su barriga era un poco complicado- _fuimos pocos los que nos resignamos a tu misteriosa desaparición-_ lo soltó pero aún sostenía su tatuada mano_- ahora voy a buscar a Albus que está en La Madriguera y a intentar explicar la buena nueva a la familia, así que prepárate para la andanada de amigos que vendrán por aquí, me parece que la celebración de la llegada de Ron y Katya va a tener una previa, mi madre estará feliz, ella ama las reuniones familiares y contigo aquí van a multiplicarse-_ Ginny apoyó la mano de Sirius sobre su vientre_- puedes sentir?, hasta el bebé está entusiasmado contigo aquí._

_-la bebé- _aseguró mientras acariciaba la redondez de su barriga- _será una hermosa pelirroja._

_-tú también?_- interrumpió Harry y su padrino lo miró interrogante_- Mione hasta aquí era la única en decir que será una niña, siempre acertó con los anteriores por cierto- _se había acercado a su esposa y padrio-_me parece que si aceptas la apuesta de los gemelos van a alzarse con un buen botín- _aseguró mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

_-Así lo haré, te lo aseguro._

* * *

><p>En el Ministerio la noticia del regreso de Sirius se mantenía en absoluta reserva, por lo menos por un corto período de tiempo, ya que era obligación del ministro tener que informar a la sociedad mágica la buena nueva pero había unos pasos burocráticos que cumplir.<p>

Remus le certificó que era efectivamente Sirius Black, se había asegurado de que así fuera, además el que haya aparecido en la Mansión Black era ya prueba suficiente.

-_El nuevo jefe del departamento de Misterios no se encuentra en Londres, hoy regresa pero mañana a primera hora Sirius debe venir, conoces el procedimiento Nymphadora._

Tonks resopló fastidiosa al escuchar que la llamaba así pero no protestó- _aquí estaremos pero qué ocurrirá con Hermione y Víktor, ellos me preocupan ahora._

_-no creo que haya inconveniente con eso._

_-no te entiendo Kings, están en un serio aprieto, sabes de sobra que aún hay familias que están al acecho de cualquier evidencia para desprestigiarlos y sobre todo a ella._

_-Hermione es la prueba cabal que la sangre no interesa, la magia es única, yo diría que la magia elige al hombre, algo así como la varita elige al mago-_ ellos asintieron_- es más me animo a decir y asegurar que la magia en los nacidos de muggles es más pura que en cualquiera de nosotros que tenemos ascendencia mágica, allí no hay contaminación, no hay mezcla, entienden mi hipótesis?_

_-totalmente y lo compartimos pero no te desvíes del tema._

_-está bien Remus, Hermione es una heroína y Víktor es el nuevo jefe del departamento de Misterios- _explicó finalmente para calmar el nerviosismo del matrimonio Lupin.

_-se lo habías ofrecido?_

-_desde que asumí, recién ahora aceptó._

_-quién lo diría, dejar el Quidditch por un laboratorio y una biblioteca_- razonaba Remus.

_-me parece que la mala influencia de Hermione es la causa- _concluyó Kingsley Shacklebolt.

* * *

><p><em>-Profesor Dumbledore!<em>- Harry se había sorprendido al verlo aparecer en la sala_- no lo esperaba hoy._

_-Decidí pasar a visitar a un viejo amigo, hola joven Sirius._

_-Brian viejo amigo, no te veo desde antes de ayer_- abrazó con cuidado al anciano- _estás en mal estado mi viejo._

Albus reía a carcajadas- _en cambio a tí hace como una guerra que no te veo, estás igual, no te pasan los años_- cuando sintieron que alguien carraspeaba desde la chimenea.

-_Hola profesor Snape bienvenido_- se acercó Harry y estrechó su mano.

_-Sr. Potter, buenas tardes_- giró hacia su ex compañero de colegio y con desgano apuntó_- Black decidiste aparecer por lo visto._

_-Snape, como siempre equivocando las conclusiones, mejor dedícate a espantar alumnos._

_-Niños voy a ponerlos en detención clasificando la biblioteca de la Srta Granger-_ Severus lo miró enfadado y Sirius no entendió el chiste.

_-Después te explico_- le susurró Harry a su padrino.

_-Solo estamos de paso, vamos a cenar con la Srta Granger y el Sr. Krum, es necesario desentrañar qué sucedió contigo Sirius, y estoy casi seguro que ella ya tiene más de una teoría así que voy a entretenerme un rato._

_-Solo tú disfrutas cuando ella se entusiasma con alguna presunción, para mí es altamente frustrante._

_-Como sea pero me gustaría que me acompañes._

_-No me parece una buena idea Brian, menos hoy- _intentó disculparse Sirius- además no fui invitado.

-_Tonterías, ellos adoran recibir gente así que no quiero excusas, si necesitas cambiarte o ducharte tenemos tiempo de sobra-_ hablo mientras buscaba ponerse cómodo en el amplio sofá- _mientras tanto Harry como siempre nos deleitará con una copita de ese licor de limón tan rico que nunca le falta, verdad hijo?_

Sin siquiera intentar contradecirlo Sirius salió de la sala camino a su habitación, sabía de sobra que no era adecuado llegar sin invitación pero deberían, los dos él y ella, dejar sus diferencias de lado y enfocarse en lo que le había sucedido.

_-Qué le sucedió a Black en la cara?_

Harry dudó en responderla con la verdad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz- _fue Hermione._

_-No entiendo_- inquirió Severus mofándose de la incomodidad de su ex alumno.

_-Brownie me dio una bofetada por defenderte, feliz ahora?-_ explicó Sirius mientras ingresaba a la sala- _cuando quieras Brian._

_-Con razón no querías venir_- comentó mordazmente mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea- _debo decir Albus que convencerme de venir contigo fue la mejor decisión que tomaste en mucho tiempo, la cena será dolorosamente entretenida-_ concluyó mientras tiraba polvos flu y desaparecía en medio de las llamas verdes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sirius no se molestó en responder, tragó su bronca y se acercó al espejo que había en el hall de entrada. Los oscuros rizos de su cabello habían recobrado el brillo de antaño. Pantalón y camisa negra, había sido su opción para la cena que completó con un elegante saco gris con bordados negros en la solapa y puños. Pocos hombres en el mundo mágico lucían tan bien con esos colores. Negro y gris. Como él. Como sus ojos. Como su vida hasta entonces.

_-Estoy listo, no demoremos lo inevitable._

* * *

><p><strong>Mis amigos, gracias por seguir allí.<strong>

**Estos días fueron un poquitín complicados pero ya estoy más liberada. La salud bien, besos al por mayor a quienes se preocuparon por mí, son adorables.**

**Un párrafo aparte merece mi comentario de la película.**

**Muy bien hecha, digna de tanta inversión, los efectos especiales sobresalientes. Pero (siempre hay un pero) le doy un siete de puntaje. Hay escenas que me hicieron llorar desconsolada, no les voy a mentir, pero hay otras más que me desilusionaron. Entiendo que debe venderse pero para los fanáticos de la saga, creo yo, hubo momentos que no se vieron y que eran fundamentales y otros cambios que no se entendieron. Muchos me dirán que es una adaptación del libro final, lo sé.**

**Debo confesar que la película me dejó conforme solo eso o tal vez mis expectativas eran muy altas.**

**Gracias a Dios tenemos los fics, donde lo que queríamos ver podemos plasmarlo, donde nosotros armamos las historias y le damos el final que creíamos se merecían. Como siempre J.K. es la dueña de todos los personajes conocidos, nosotros solo los pedimos prestados.**

**Los quiero a todos y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**_

_**PRELUDIOS**_

Sentada frente al espejo del tocador Hermione daba los últimos retoques a su peinado. Un recogido simple, cómodo, fresco. Aún estaba envuelta en su bata de baño cuando golpearon a la puerta.

-_Adelante, está abierto_- respondió mientras giraba en la fina banqueta donde estaba.

-_hola amor-_ Víktor había ingresado.

Hermione corrió hacia él, se abrazaron fuerte_- Bienvenido a casa_- le susurró y le dio un sonoro beso-_cuánta falta me hiciste hoy._

_-perdóname por no llegar antes pero no podía porque…- _suspiró cansado_-tú entiendes verdad?_

_-Shhh, no te disculpes_- secó sus lágrimas y casi gritando añadió_- no imaginas lo que ocurrió, Sirius Black regresó esta mañana!_- soltó sin preámbulos y arrastró a Víktor hacia la amplia cama que dominaba su habitación se sentaron en el centro como si estuvieran frente a una fogata, él aún estaba absorto por la noticia.

Hermione procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido, cada minuto que ella había compartido con el merodeador. Le detalló la teoría de su retorno, además que le avisó que tendrían invitados a cenar.

_-Mione, esperemos hasta que lleguen y entre todos barajaremos hipótesis, estoy pensando en otra, lo único que te pido que no te entusiasmes en debatir con Snape, siempre termina de peor humor, dale un poco de paz._

_-Te lo prometo_- le acarició su mano- _pero qué mala amiga soy, cómo te fue, tomaste ya una decisión?_

_-Dos-_ ella no le había entendido- _estás frente al nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Misterios-_ Hermione gritó y se le tiró encima, lo había sorprendido pero la amaba tanto como a Katya, ellas fueron sus puntales.

_-Felicidades jefecito_- bromeó- _y la otra cuál es?_

_-Vamos a casarnos cuando inicie el otoño_- agregó resuelto.

La noticia le había devuelto la felicidad completamente, entonces comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara- _ya preciosa vas a ahogarme_- reía Víktor.

_-me hiciste la mujer más feliz, debemos celebrarlo_- hablaba ella entusiasmada.

-_Nos gustaría que todos tomaran la noticia como tú, amor_- él se había puesto triste de repente.

Hermione tomó su rostro- _mírame Víktor_- las lágrimas asomaban salir de los oscuros ojos- _los que los queremos bien entendemos el amor que se profesan, es puro, verdadero, sin miedos, nunca se dejaron vencer ni amedrentar, los que sabemos de su relación los apoyamos desde el inicio, se aman de verdad, qué mal puede haber en ello?_

_-Mione, fueron muchos años de lucha interna, de negarme a reconocer como soy, no es tan fácil como parece, van a hablar, a conjeturar, correrán riesgo nuestras carreras, y no me perdonaría jamás truncarle el futuro- _la incertidumbre y las dudas lo abrumaron.

-_Éste, no es el Víktor Krum que conocí, dónde quedó ese hombre que enfrentó a los mortífagos, que luchó como ninguno y que salvó tantas vidas?, el que se jugó por lo que verdaderamente creía y amaba y no lo que le imponían o esperaban de él?_- Hermione por un momento de olvidó de su preocupación.

_-Amor, siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome y cuando empezamos nuestra relación estuviste allí protegiéndonos, como una leona a sus cachorros o como una feroz dragonzuela que cuidad su nidada_- Víktorse dejó acunar como un niño asustado.

_-tanto así?_

_-Según Charlie si, y mira que él es experto en el tema._

_-Regresó contigo?-_ él asintió- _vendrá aquí en algún momento me imagino._

_-Fue directamente a la Madriguera, va a hablar con sus padres._

_-Oh por Merlín, nos necesita entonces._

_-No amor, Charlie se debe la charla con sus padres, ya es hora._

_-tienes razón, antes que Molly intente emparejarme con él por enésima vez_- se reían abrazados, recostados sobre los almohadones negros, grises y rojos que adornaban la majestuosa cama.

_- Y después de la cena de bienvenida de mi hermana y Ron vamos a dar la noticia de nuestra boda._

_-No será mucho para Molly?, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar pero hay que ser precavidos-_ comentó preocupada.

_-Creo yo que lo mejor es darle la noticia de una sola vez, además si algo sale mal estará toda la familia para auxiliarnos._

_-Todo el mundo mágico espero que sea suficiente y entre los que corren peligro, debes incluirme._

_-A ti, a todos los hermanos Weasley y al niño que vivió dos veces_- terminaron a las carcajadas.

_-Cuánta falta me hacías y ahora que te casarás más todavía_- susurró Hermione.

_-Qué insinúas Mione?_

_-Que debo buscar dónde irme- _respondió.

_-Deja de pensar tonterías, seguiremos juntos-_parecía molesto por la insinuación de su amiga.

_-Víktor, vivir en pareja, convivir es un mundo de dos._

_-Charlie tampoco lo permitirá._

_-No les estoy pidiendo permiso, pero no discutamos …..-_ su frase quedó inconclusa pues James entró a la habitación a los gritos.

_-Madrina, llegaron_- gritaba el pelinegro y se sorprendió al verlos juntos y abrazados en la cama, entonces se puso serio y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

_-Oh no, qué habrá pensado mi Sirius, adelántate Víktor yo bajo en unos minutos._

_-Tranquila, no te alarmes, ponte más linda y te unes a nosotros-_ le dió un beso en la frente y salió.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando Severus Snape llegó a la elegante casona se sorprendió que Hermione no estuviera esperándolos sino que se encontró con Kreacher que había colocado una bandeja con aperitivos en la mesita que estaba frente a la chimenea.

-_Buenas noches profesor Snape_- la chimenea se iluminó de nuevo, el elfo se volvió hacia ella y se topó con Dumbledore_- Sr. Director bienvenido_- y cuando estaba por asir su mano vió a Sirius que apareció detrás del anciano- _Sr. Black dichoso de los ojos que lo ven, otra vez y tan pronto_- comentó irónico y el aludido no respondió.

_-Kreacher un placer, de paseo por aquí? ya sé, no me digas el joven James está aquí con su madrina-_ el elfo asintió risueño cuando el niño llegó a ellos.

_-holaaaa-_ saludó feliz.

_-Sr. Potter buenas noches_- Albus lo saludó.

El niño miró a los tres y se agregó_- voy a buscar a mi madrina, él la mandó a bañarse, es que estaba nerviuda-_ acotó en un susurró mientras señalaba al elfo y los magos sonrieron.

_-Nerviosa_- corrigió Severus.

_-Eso también, ya volvemos_- y salió raudamente arrastrando a su peluche.

-_es idéntico a su padre a la misma edad_- acotó Severus ante la mirada atónita de Sirius.

Al rato el niño regresó cabizbajo. Sirius se acercó preocupado pues notó los ojitos brillosos, lo alzó y lo sentó en su cadera.

-_Ya viene mi madrina con Víktor, cuando se levanten de la cama_-Snape se atragantó con su bebida mientras Albus reía muy divertido.

Sirius no había recibido de manera agradable la indiscreción que el niño comentó pero no estaba en una situación cómoda como para efectuar algún reclamo.

_-Sabes que tienes que golpear la puerta antes de ingresar a una habitación verdad? y además esperar a que te autoricen el ingreso, por supuesto._

_-Sí señor, me enseñó mi papá y mi mamá cuando los ví luchando en la cama_- Sirius ahogó la carcajada, el niño definitivamente lo había cautivado con su inocencia.

-_Y dime_- le habló en voz baja- _tu madrina estaba luchando?-_ preguntó curioso pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta pues Víktor había ingresado a la sala.

_-Profesor Dumbledore, Severus un gran placer volver a verlos._

_-Víktor_- Albus se había levantado de su lugar- _permíteme presentarte al Sr. Sirius Orión Black._

_-Sr. Black es un honor conocerlo por fin_- se cuadró como le habían enseñado en su antiguo colegio.

Sirius no pensaba lo mismo, en ese momento no entendía por qué pero quería hechizarlo feamente. Sin embargo como el mago educado que era tomó su mano aunque con un poco más de fuerza necesaria para un cordial saludo.

-_Lo mismo digo Sr. Krum y pido disculpas por venir a su casa sin ser invitado pero Albus no me dejó alternativa._

En ese instante Hermione llegó a la habitación, vestía un sencillo vestido strapless, en cuadrillé pequeño de negro y grises, cortaba tanto monocromía con un cinturón y zapatos rojos de tacón alto. Justamente y sin pensarlo vestía lo mismos colores que el mago que la miraba intensamente.

Así es, Sirius Black había quedado cautivado por la imagen de esa bella mujer, entonces ella había dejado de ser la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

Había descubierto a la dama que se escondía en el recuerdo de la jovencita de cabellera rebelde y ávida de conocimientos que lo había enfrentado en una oportunidad, que lo había entendido cuando se sentía preso en la casa que odiaba, que había intentado hacerle sentir un poco libre, que se había preocupado por él, en fin, que lo había hecho sentir importante, querido y necesitado. Entonces esa joven se había quedado definitivamente en su ayer.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando vió a Sirius, quien además sostenía a su pequeño ahijado en los brazos, aferrado a su cuello y compungido. El corazón de la leona empezó a latir desbocado, por la presencia y la mirada que Sirius le estaba dando y por la angustia que encontró en el rostro de su niño mimado.

Se acercó a Severus, temblorosa, sentía que un par de ojos grises la seguían sin disimulo. Su antiguo profesor la abrazó y besó su frente además de acariciarle el rostro, lo que molestó a Sirius y giró hacia el gran ventanal para mirar sin ver, para evitarla.

_-Profesor Dumbledore, gracias por venir tan pronto, se está cuidando como le indicó su sanador?_

-_Hermione querida mi salud está perfecta, Severus y el sanador Nott se encargan de mantenerme en línea_- el profesor de pociones bufó fastidiosa_- son mis ángeles de la guarda_- la frase logró que ella sonriera- _me tomé el atrevimiento de traer a Sirius, es necesario que esté presente, es el más interesado en saber lo que hoy saquemos en conclusión-_ la miró por encima de sus lentes de medialuna.

_-tiene razón, no lo pensé así_- agregó mientras miró a los Sirius que estaban mirando las estrellas desde el ventanal abierto que dejaba circular una fresca brisa.

Caminó hacia ellos, mientras Severus y Víktor hablaban en el extremo opuesto de la sala y Albus había regresado al confortable sillón masajeador que había en la sala, regalo de Hermione para su compañero de casa.

-_Sirius_?- habló incómoda y los dos giraron la cabeza hacia ella- _Potter_- aclaró_- ven mi cielo_- había estirado sus brazos pero el niño no tenía intenciones de abandonar a quien lo cargaba_- por favor_- suplicó.

_-Amigo, vé con tu madrina y antes de que te duermas te enseño donde está la estrella que se llama como nosotros._

_-Lo prometes?_- preguntó entusiasmado.

_-Palabra de merodeador_- respondió poniendo su mano en el corazón y puso al niño en los brazos de Hermione.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho- _Gracias_- susurró a Sirius quien solo asintió sin dejar de mirarla_- ya regreso necesito decirte algo._

_-No iré a ninguna parte Brownie, lo sabes, yo no huyo._

_-lo sé Sirius- _giró con el niño y salió hacia la cocina.

-O-O-O-

Kreacher terminaba de preparar la bandeja con comida para el niño.

_-quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?_

_-pero los dos solitos-_aclaró mimoso.

_-como siempre mi amor-_ le aseguró ella- _ahora sube con Kreacher, mira alguna película en mi habitación mientras comes y me esperas hasta que suba._

_-Sirius me tiene que mostrar la estrella, lo prometió_- había asomado un pucherito en el niño.

_-Y lo hará, yo misma lo llevaré para que la vean desde el balcón con mi telescopio._

_-Te quiero madrina, aunque Víktor se acueste en nuestra cama._

_-Él es mi gran amigo, nada más, hoy te dije que no hay un hombre en mi vida, todavía- _Kreacher levantó una ceja y la miró cuando ella agregó la última palabra pero como siempre guardó silencio y salió con el niño tomado de la mano y la bandeja levitando tras ellos. Hermione más tranquila regresó a la sala.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando Ginny Potter llegó a la Madriguera casi encuentra el caos. Molly repartía órdenes por doquier, dos de los elfos que habían decidido seguirla una vez finalizada la guerra la obedecían ciegamente pero cuando se trataba de preparar una fiesta hasta ellos le temían. Aunque la matriarca Weasley delegaba la mayoría de los quehaceres domésticos, la elaboración de los manjares seguían siendo su actividad exclusiva.

_-Mamá-_ entró su embarazada hija apurada y la sobresaltó_- necesito hablar con todos por favor ven a la sala, es urgente_- por la cara de espanto que había puesto Molly, Ginny aclaró_- no te asustes James está bien, es algo que acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas pero no lo creerás, es algo fantástico_- terminó mientras salía en búsqueda de los demás habitantes de la casa.

Los niños disfrutaban del día en el estanque cercano a la Madriguera cuidados por Winky, la elfina que había pertenecido a la familia Crouch.

Cuando sus padres, Bill y Fleur, que habían llegado para la celebración del día siguiente, los gemelos, que por mera casualidad se encontraban allí con sus familias, habían escuchado lo que Ginny sabía dudaron al principio de que era verdad lo que decía.

-_Hija verificaron de que era él realmente?-_ preguntó Arthur preocupado.

-_Totalmente papá, Mione, Remus, Tonks y Harry lo confirmaron._

_-supongo que esas cuatro varitas fueron suficientes_- opinó George.

-_y cómo está él? Digo, está herido o algo desnutrido?-_ se había preocupado Molly.

_-mamá solo piensas en alimentarnos_- reía Bill.

-_yo me ocupo de los detalles que a veces Uds. no tienen en cuenta_- se defendió su madre.

-_tranquila mamá, él está en perfecta condiciones, Herms se encargó de examinarlo de pies a cabeza._

-_esa leona no pierde el tiempo ehhh_-había comentado Fred dándole un codazo en las costillas a George quien asintió con un movimiento atrevido de sus cejas- _recién aparece y ya le puso sus suaves manos encima._

-_Y quién no! Si mal no recuerdo por las fotos que vimos en tu casa Ginny, Sirius era un bombonazo_- todas las mujeres presentes reían por la acotación de Angelina y algunos de ellos fruncieron el ceño, entre estos últimos estaba su marido- _pero yo tengo al más bello de todos._

_-Más te vale-_ agregó Fred y la abrazó fuerte.

-_No se hable más, vamos todos para allá, hay que darle una bienvenida como se merece-_ Molly se había levantado de su mecedora y arregló su delantal- _niñas, manos a la obra._

Ellas intentaron llegar a la cocina cuando Harry salió de la chimenea_- hola familia-_ él no había estado tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

_-Hijo_- lo abrazó Arthur- _Sirius viene contigo?_

_-Lamentablemente no, pero seguramente lo habría preferido, está con Albus y Severus, lo buscaron para ir a la casa de Hermione y Víktor._

_-Y qué hay de malo en ello?, si lo dices por Snape te lo creería_- agregó George.

-_Gracioso mi hijito_- Molly se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la cabeza- _ten respeto por nuestros héroes muchachito._

_-Yo soy uno de ellos y aún así me maltratas físicamente_- giró hacia Katie, su esposa y le preguntó- _no vas a defenderme?-_ Pero ella le respondió con otra palmada.

Entonces Arthur se dirigió a todos-_entonces mañana será festejo doble._

_-O triple_- añadió Molly y la miraron confundidos_- miren quién viene allá caminando, es mi Charlie_- sus lágrimas asomaron y apuró sus pasos para abordarlo antes de llegar a la casa.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Pastas, el platillo favorito de Dumbledore y también el de Severus, pero nadie lo sabía, excepto Hermione y ella adoraba mimar a sus invitados.

-_Srta. Granger como siempre te has lucido con la cena, ya estaba en abstinencia de estos manjares-_ Albus la había alabado- _pero me intriga por qué los tallarines son de este color oscuro?_

_-es tinta de calamar?-_ preguntó Víktor.

_-Spirulina, una microalga que según los mayas y aztecas poseen poderes mágicos_- respondió como si estuviera en clases en Hogwarts

_-Ve que tengo razón?_- Kreacher le había preguntado a Sirius al recoger su plato vacío- _sigue siendo la misma sabelotodo._

-_Encantadora charla post ingesta_- interrumpió Severus con su habitual humor- _pero no estamos reunidos aquí para entablar un debate sobre curiosidades culinarias y menúes ancestrales_- terminó con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

-_Tienes razón Severus_- Albus lo calmó- _pero no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste tanto como el resto-_ le sonreía cómplice_- pero no demoremos lo inevitable._

_-Pasemos a mi estudio, allí estaremos más cómodo_- Hermione se había levantado y del brazo con el director se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

La sanadora e investigadora les habló sobre su teoría y evidenció su frustración cuando no pudo explicar el salto en el tiempo que había dado Sirius.

-_me parece que la piel del unicornio es aquí el detalle importante_- explicó Víktor- _más que un escudo, la magia de la correa ha creado, cómo explicarlo?, casi como una cápsula protectora, que lo envolvió y cuando hizo impacto en él la maldición mortal lo impulsó hacia atrás._

_- y cómo se entiende que haya saltado en el tiempo sino es un giratiempo?_- dudaba Severus de las hipótesis explicadas.

Sirius se había mantenido en silencio.

Por momentos perdía el hilo de la conversación pero no porque no entendía lo que hablaban sino que se había distraído mirando a Hermione, conociéndola, aprendiendo de los gestos de una mujer segura de sí misma, que no se intimidaba ante lo desconocido.

Ella lo miró un instante, había sentido sus ojos examinándola, ojos grises como el acero, como un cielo de invierno pero que la habían ruborizado.

-_Hermione tienes el medallón aquí?-_ le peguntó el profesor de pociones.

Incómoda por la intensidad de la mirada gris, puso el objeto de investigación sobre el ordenado escritorio- _los símbolos rúnicos, allí está la clave_- acotó Albus entonces lo tomó, apareció la luz celeste y las runas cambiaron- _me parece que es un reconocimiento del portador, tómalo Severus-_ así lo hizo, el mecanismo se repitió_- ahora tú Víktor_- y ocurrió lo mismo.

-_y lo del velo, podría tratarse de un choque de fuerzas?_

_-diste en el blanco Sirius- _aplaudió Albussobresaltando a Hermione_- solo que se demoró trece años en definir un ganador y para tu suerte y la nuestra, ganó la piel de unicornio_

_-es un gran descubrimiento señor Krum, una propiedad más de esta piel._

_-y como todo hallazgo fue cuestión de suerte-_ terminó el búlgaro.

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo de develar incógnitas llegó. Algunos se sorprenderán con las vueltas en mis personajes. Las que me conocen, saben que me gusta sorprenderlas, solo espero que las entiendan. Creo que si hay amor puro y verdadero todo puede aceptarse.<strong>

**Quiero dar las gracias particularmente a todos aquellos que me tienen entre sus favoritos, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen.**

**A mis dulces comentaristas, Uds se adueñaron de mi corazón. Iluminan mis momentos al leer sus palabras, generosas por cierto. Voy a responderles a todos, solo les pido un poquito de paciencia.**

**A las que solo leen, gracias, saber que están allí es estimulante, me impulsan a seguir.**

**Hasta pronto.**

=O)


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO ONCE**_

_**CUESTIÓN DE AMOR**_

La sobremesa de una cena muy ruidosa se había extendido en la Madriguera. Arthur y Molly estaban satisfechos, realizados. La causa? Simplemente la presencia de sus hijos y sus familias. Unidos, a salvo y con un futuro por delante. Libres, en paz.

Molly recorría con la mirada a cada uno de sus eternos bebés, se detuvo en Charlie, el segundo de ellos, el único soltero quien jugueteaba con una miga de pan, perdido en sus pensamientos, triste, indeciso, nervioso, suspiró y levantó la mirada a su madre quien le sonrió dulcemente, aunque con el corazón contrito.

-_Charlie, sucede algo malo hijo?_ _estás muy callado esta noche_- le preguntó su padre que había notado lo mismo que Molly.

La mesa se había silenciado y todos los ojos se dirigieron al especialista en dragones, él respiró profundamente y con todo el coraje que le quedaba soltó la frase que le quemaba en los labios desde hace muchos años- _Soy gay_- y bajó la vista a la mesa pues sentía que con ello desilusionaba a sus padres.

El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo, se escuchaban los grillos en el jardín y hasta los gnomos que corrían a esconderse.

_-Te pregunté si sucedía algo malo hijo._

_-No me escuchaste papá?-_ Charlie no se animaba a mirar a Arthur y menos a su madre.

_-Sí, perfectamente, como todos aquí en la mesa._

_-Entonces?_- al fin un poco de coraje lo animó.

_-Entonces qué Charlie?-_ preguntó Molly- _con tu padre lo sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo o por lo menos lo sospechábamos._

Charlie los miró asombrado, no lograba entender lo que le habían comentado- _entonces por qué no me preguntaron antes?_

_-Hijo, eres un hombre muy inteligente y la elección de la sexualidad es un tema muy privado, en la que los padres no podemos interferir. Nuestro deber es enseñarles que lo que realmente importa son los sentimientos que despertamos en las otras personas y que si éstos son el amor, la comprensión, la confianza, la fidelidad, es porque Uds. son merecedores de ellos. Se cosecha lo que se siembra hijo._

Charlie aún los miraba abrumado- _lo único que lamentamos es que antes no tuviste el valor suficiente para contárnoslo cuando estabas listo_- Molly abrazó a su hijo- _estamos orgullosos de ti, por lo que eres y por lo que representas, nunca lo olvides-_ pellizcó su mejilla dulcemente- _mi temor era pensar que uno de mis hijos no había aprendido lo que es el amor._

Arthur observó a todos los silenciosos testigos de la confesión de Charlie_- me imagino que Uds. estaban enterados-_ el resto de sus hijos y Harry asintieron sin dudarlo_- como lo creí, admiro su fidelidad-_ una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro.

-_Que alguien me pellizque, creo que estoy soñando o alguien les envió un confundus a mis padres- _vociferó George- _ayyyyy, no tan fuerte Bill._

_-Solo para asegurarte que estás despierto._

_-Charlie? Estás con alguien?-_ preguntó su madre mientras traía un tarta de frambuesas para compartir con el café.

Él asintió_- desde hace cinco años mamá._

_-Charlie Weasley y te parece bien que recién me entere que estás con alguien? después de cinco años!-_ Molly puso la tarta bruscamente sobre la mesa y con las manos en la cintura vociferó_- pensará que tienes vergüenza de él o que lo de Uds. no es serio._

_-Molly cinco años es suficiente seriedad, no lo crees amor?_- Arthur intentó calmarla.

_-Pero qué pensará de nosotros?-_ protestaba la matriarca de tan amplia familia.

_-Que somos una hermosa familia y que estamos encantados de recibirlo en un futuro muy cercano, qué más?_-le respondió Arthur.

_-es de Rumania?- _

_-No mamá, es extranjero pero trabaja aquí en el Ministerio._

_-Cómo se conocieron, dónde?-_ de repente Molly quería saberlo todo.

_-Sonamos, empezó el interrogatorio_- le susurró Bill a su hermano al oído- _te aconsejo que le digas todo de una sola vez, cuando es por gotas, aterroriza_- Charlie le dio un codazo por respuesta.

-_Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, cuando transportamos los dragones para el Torneo_- aunque sus hermanos sabían de su relación con Víktor desconocían los pormenores- _pero allí mismo ni siquiera cruzamos más de dos palabras, solo un apretón de manos cuando nos presentaron._

_-Como nosotros Bill, recuerdas? Solo miradas cuando acompañaste a Molly que quería ver a Harry-_ Fleur, una eterna romántica, miró la cara marcada de su marido y en sus ojos brillaban el eterno amor, él le dió un suave beso en la nariz.

-_Sigue, sigue, que más? Parece una novela muggle_- comentó ansiosa Angélica y despertó las risas en todos.

-_Gracias cuñada, yo también te quiero_- reía Charlie- _volvimos a encontrarnos años después aquí en la boda de Bill y Fleur, como su inglés había mejorado pudimos hablar un poco más hasta la interrupción-_ todos quedaron serios en esos momentos pues algunos malos recuerdos afloraron. Harry abrazó a Ginny y le acarició el vientre.

_-Qué hizo él en ese momento?-_ Molly cortó el silencio que la había puesto incómoda.

_-regresó urgente a su país, su familia estaba en grave peligro allí, sus padres no eran seguidores de Voldemort._

_-Eran?-_

-_solo sobrevivió su hermana menor, sus padres la salvaron de una muerte segura_- su mamá le dio un apretón de mano, consolándolo- _pero dieron una dura batalla antes de caer, son héroes en su país, pues los mortífagos habían decidido atacar a un orfanato de niños mágicos, la mayoría nacidos de muggles y su familia estaba allí como cada mes asistiendo con lo que se necesitara_-los hermanos Weasley desconocían esta historia, entonces pudieron dimensionar que la maldad no solo había sido exclusiva de Inglaterra, seguidores del mal había en todos partes. - _Nos reunimos después en Hogwarts, durante la batalla, él y su hermana estuvieron a nuestro lado luchando mamá- _miró a uno de los gemelos- _si no fuera por Katya hoy Fred no estaría con nosotros-_ su madre al escuchar el nombre de su nuera entendió quién era la persona a la que amaba su hijo- _Víktor es el que tomó a Nymphadora y desaparecieron antes que la maldición mortal de Bellatrix llegara a ella._

_-Víktor Krum?-_ preguntó su madre para cerciorarse, Charlie asintió- _y Hermione lo sabe?-_ temía que hayan engañado a su hija del corazón.

_-ella nos presentó mamá, está al tanto de nuestra relación desde el inicio- _tomó un sorbo de agua para poder continuar con su relato- _luego vinieron tiempos de reconstrucción, ellos volvieron a su país- _suspiró risueño, su padre levantó una ceja- _aunque volvía muy seguido a Inglaterra pues como saben él tenía algunos intereses por aquí, entonces le ofreció a Hermione vivir con él en la casa de la familia, mientras ella y Katya estudiaban y él seguía con sus idas y venidas. Pasado un tiempo como saben regresé a Rumania, un poco desconcertado por su decisión de vivir con la leona, entonces me dediqué a lo mío y dejar de pensar. Un tiempo después llegó a la reserva con unos huevos de Longhorn rumano que había encontrado en una de sus propiedades, habían matado a los padres por sus cuernos, de esto hace cinco años._

_-Y no se separaron más?- _preguntó Katie emocionada.

-_Nunca más y desde ahora creo que vamos a vernos más seguidos_- el suspenso los alertó- _y verlos a Uds. también_.

_-por qué lo dices Charlie?_- Bill había hablado.

_-porque me ofrecieron un puesto en el departamento que tiene a Remus como jefe y acepté._

Los gritos de felicidad estallaron en la Madriguera, Molly había abrazado a su hijo llorando emocionada, por tenerlo cerca, por saber que estaba bien, con alguien que amaba y que lo amaba, una persona que se había ganado el corazón de la familia mucho tiempo antes de saber que estaba con su hijo. Las felicitaciones le llovieron y las risas siguieron hasta muy entrada la noche.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Albus se disculpó por su partida pero debía volver al castillo- _necesito descansar, mañana temprano tenemos una reunión con el Consejo de Padres en Hogwarts._

_-algún problema con el presupuesto?_- preguntó Hermione mientras lo acompañaba a la chimenea.

-_gracias a Merlín no, las donaciones siguen llegando, solo que tengo una propuesta que hacerles pero no es para el próximo año lectivo, llevará un poco más de tiempo la planificación y elaboración de lo que tenemos en mente._

_-buen descanso entonces Director_- abrazó a Albus quien le dio un beso en la cabeza- _Severus como siempre un gusto_- lo abrazó y luego les dio lugar para que partieran.

Hermione se había quedado inmóvil frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida en las piedras, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_Puedo despedirme del niño antes de irme?_- la voz de Sirius la sobresaltó, él la había seguido_- no quiero demorarte por más tiempo, entiendo que necesitas estar a solas con el Sr. Krum, tú sabes, el reencuentro_- agregó esto último con un dejo de molestia.

Hermione parpadeó ante sus palabras- _está en mi habitación, vamos, él te está esperando._

Víktor fue testigo involuntario de la tensa situación, cuando pasaron a su lado miró a su amiga y le dijo_- firmo unos papeles en mi estudio y enseguida subo_- ella asintió y él la besó _- Sr. Black como ya le dije un placer conocerlo, aunque escuché mucho sobre Ud._- había mirado a Hermione que se ruborizó- _nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio, habrá mucho papeleo por llenar._

_-Hasta mañana entonces Sr. Krum-_ saludó fríamente y sin esperar más salió tras la castaña. A Víktor le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius miraba detenidamente la habitación de Hermione, indudablemente era sorprendente. Grandes ventanales la rodeaban casi completamente con largos cortinados blancos, el mobiliario era de madera también blanca con detalles en negro y rojo. Pero lo que había llamado su atención era la gran cama blanca con doseles. Allí estaba dormido el hijo de su ahijado y Kreacher, el viejo y malhumorado elfo, a su lado leyendo un libro.

_-No aguantó mucho, señorita, recuerde que anoche no durmió casi nada._

-_Está bien, gracias por cuidarlo Kreacher, puedes ir a descansar_ - el elfo asintió y desapareció sin despedirse de su antiguo dueño.

Hermione se acercó y uno a uno fue sacando los almohadones que rodeaban a su niño mimado y los guardaba en un gran baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama.

-_No sería más fácil usar la magia?_- preguntó Sirius con burla.

_-Prefiero hacerlo así_- ella quería demorar un poco para tranquilizarse antes de hablar con él.

-_Debo irme, no quiero demorarte más, además mañana será un largo día para mí, dile al niño que vine, por favor._

_-Espera un momento_- ella lo miró ansiosa- _quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy, no debí hacerlo_- y se perdió en el cielo gris plomizo que eran sus ojos.

-_No tienes que hacerlo Brownie, te entiendo, Uds. vivieron la guerra, la padecieron, yo solo me fui unos instantes._

_-tu vida tampoco fue color de rosas Sirius, lo sé, después de Azkaban estabas aún preso en esa casa que ahora gracias a Harry y Ginny amamos, antes no fue así, yo casi morí allí si no fuera por ti-_ intentó animarlo.

_-Ahora espero que mi clandestinidad no dure más_- sonreía- _mañana se sabrá de mi regreso y a partir de entonces voy a vivir como se debe, como debí hacerlo siempre._

_-Ése es el Sirius que amo_- había soltado su confesión sin querer- _que_ _amamos-_ carraspeó nerviosa ante la mirada intrigada del moreno_- porque todos te amamos-_ intentó reparar su error mientras caminaban- _bienvenido otra vez entonces_- ya habían llegado a la sala.

-_Gracias Brownie, que descanses_- la besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído-_si tu novio te lo permite_- entró en la chimenea- _ahhh por favor, por el bien del niño, asegúrate que él no los interrumpa así que pongan hechizos de silencio y cierren la puerta antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión_- y desapareció entre las verdes llamaradas dejando a Hermione más desconcertada que nunca.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El paso de Sirius Black por el Ministerio no pasó desapercibido, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos cuando la noticia empezó a conocerse.

De diferentes oficinas las personas que habían ayudado en la batalla y que lo conocían llegaron hasta las mismas oficinas del Ministro para cerciorarse de que los rumores eran ciertos.

El periodismo se hizo presente inmediatamente y la mayoría de ellos clamaban por algún comunicado de parte del Ministro. Éste se efectuó a las horas.

- _A toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, como ya casi todos saben el Sr. Sirius Black en el día de ayer ha reaparecido en su casa luego de trece años. Según las primeras investigaciones realizadas su desaparición se produjo por una conjunción de hechizos y encantamientos protectores._

_-Seguramente magia negra, porque él era seguidor de quien tú sabes_- se escuchó un voz chillona en la primera fila.

-_como siempre Srta. Skeeter está lejos de la verdad_- respondió duramente Kingsley_- como todos recuerdan_ – miró al resto de los periodistas y público en general que se había hecho presente en el hall central del Ministerio- _el Sr. Black había sido absuelto de todas las falsas acusaciones que habían en su contra, con detalladas pruebas que avalan su inocencia, entonces he decidido con la anuencia de todo el Wizengamot presente, que el Sr. Sirius Orión Black es libre de continuar con su vida y que se le restituyen todas y cada una de las propiedades que le habían sido confiscadas durante el período en el que el poder de Voldemort dirigía el ministerio. Buenas tardes- _y sin responder ni siquiera una pregunta se retiró seguido de su Secretario, Percy Weasley.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El pequeño rubio corría feliz por los amplios jardines que rodeaban a la gran Mansión. Su padre lo perseguía para llevarlo al baño pero el niño todo embarrado era muy escurridizo.

-_Scorpius vamos por favor, si tu madre te encuentra antes que yo estaremos en problemas-_ suplicaba Draco.

- _está bien papi pero yo quiero que me bañes_- habló el niño con un pucherito en los labios.

-_trato hecho amiguito_- y lo alzó sin importarle que se manchara su fino ropaje.

-_mira papi una lechuza viene para aquí_- señalaba Scorpius al ave que se aproximaba.

Se posó un una rama cercana a ellos y Draco pudo extraerle la nota. Era de Hermione. La leyó detenidamente y luego la guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-_Vamos mi cielo, te baño y debo salir un momento para visitar a una vieja amiga._

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la demora pero por cuestiones de salud (ya no la gripe) no pude subir este capítulo antes. Para los que sufrimos de migrañas ponernos frente a un monitor es toda una tortura.<em>

_Aquí les dejo alguna información nueva, espero que la disfruten y para mis amigas Dramioneras no se entusiasmen, por favor, aquí será Draco parte de un pasado que costó olvidar._

_Ahora contesto los comentarios del capítulo anterior:_

_-AzuuMalfoy: gracias por pasar por aquí. Un beso._

_-Perse B.J: te sorprendí con lo de Víktor y Charlie y el petit Sirius es un cielito. Cuídate._

_-jesica-haruzuchia: dulce mientras haya amor nada puede salir mal._

_-lolilla: uy cuánta ansiedad pero ya estoy de regreso. Sirius,la está descubriendo, conociendo, recuerda que él solo estuvo con la adolescente que estaba madurando, y si a esa edad lo desconcertaba imagínate ahora ya toda una mujer. La charla seguramente no fue la que esperabas pero no faltarán las chispas en esta relación. Gracias por pasar. Besos._

_-honey: gracias mi dulce por leer y comentar, tus palabras inflan mi ego, muchísimas gracias por ello. Trato que los personajes que más me gustan estén vivitos y coleando, repartiendo buena onda por todas partes. Cuídate mucho. Byeeee._

_-Emily Hale Smith: espero que tus estudios hayan salido bien, que las vacaciones mejor y que hayas viajado mucho y por lugares bonitos. Entendiste muy bien y te entiendo que si cuidabas niños no hayas podido concentrarte en la lectura. Gracias por comentar un beso grande y a seguir disfrutando._

_A los que leen solamente, los quiero mucho y un millón de gracias por tomarse un momento._

_Un beso =0)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO DOCE**_

_**JARDÍN DE LAS CONFUSIONES**_

Su día había empezado muy temprano, tenía sueño pues no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Estaba cansado de tantas horas en el Ministerio, fastidioso por haber sido tratado como un bicho raro o una extraña criatura a la que nunca habían visto.

Algunos lo miraban con temor, por su antigua fama de supuesto súbdito de Voldemort, otros con mera curiosidad pero las pocas personas que lo entenderían no estaban en ese momento junto a él. Remus, Dora y Harry no habían podido acceder al Departamento de Misterios o por lo menos a la extraña sala donde se llevaba a cabo su examen.

Pasaron magos de todo tipo, rompedores de maldición, legeremens, pocionistas, por suerte para él Severus no estaba allí, sanadores especialistas en raras enfermedades mágicas y los por supuesto investigadores de ese departamento con Víktor Krum a la cabeza.

Pocos sabían que ese día Víktor estaba asumiendo su puesto como jefe así que mientras lo "inspeccionaban a él" se vió envuelto en miles de saludos y felicitaciones para el búlgaro. Y ya estaba harto, no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto ese hombre, misterioso para él pero tan familiar para su Brownie.

Sirius suspiró ya harto y refunfuñó- _le falta mucho? tengo sed, hambre y estoy muy cansado._

-_Un momento más señor Black_- le respondió la tímida hechicera de largos cabellos rubios y ojos color del cielo, su suave voz logró apaciguarlo un poco.

-_Me parece que la conozco, creo haberla visto antes pero no recuerdo dónde_- le dijo Sirius.

_-Quizás era muy joven en ese momento y el lugar no era el mejor pero yo lo recuerdo claramente Sr. Black-_respondió la rubia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-_Si me dices dónde quizás podríamos recordar juntos tomando una taza de té o cenando tal vez-_ comentó con la intención de distraerla de su tarea de una manera muy merodeadora.

_-Le agradezco la invitación_- le contestó sin incomodarse en absoluto_- pero no creo que sea conveniente o lo adecuado._

_-No? Yo pensé que una mujer tan linda como tú se vería mucho más hermosa, aunque no lo creo pues eres un sol, pero luciría más del brazo de un apuesto caballero como yo-_Sirius notó su rubor y reía interiormente, sabía que no había perdido el toque con las mujeres_- pero aún no me dices tu nombre preciosa._

_-Nos conocimos ya hace mucho tiempo, para mí-_ le recalcó ella, él levantó una ceja interrogante- _quizás uno o dos días, para Ud_- entonces él frunció el ceño- _yo estaba en la Sala del Velo cuando Ud desapareció, formaba parte del Ejército de Dumbledore en mis épocas de estudiante y estaba allí acompañando a Harry junto con Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hermione- _hablaba sin dejar de mover su varita por todo el tatuado cuerpo- _me llamo Luna Nott, aunque de soltera era Luna Lovegood_- ella colocó la bata que cubría a Sirius en su lugar y agregó_- listo, ya he concluído mi examen, fue un placer haberlo visto de nuevo Sr. Black._

Y sin esperar respuesta abandonó la sala tarareando una canción, dejando a un aturdido, avergonzado y más mortificado mago.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Pasaron dos horas más hasta que por fin Sirius Black ya era libre de salir y vivir la vida como le había prometido la noche anterior a Hermione.

-_Por favor sáquenme de aquí, no soporto un instante más en el Ministerio_- le rogaba a su ahijado, a su mejor amigo y a su sobrina- _desfallezco de hambre, apiádense de mí._

_- Ya deja de quejarte_- le dijo Tonks_- te llevaré al lugar más lindo que conozco, podrás comer algo y hablaremos sin que nos interrumpan._

_-Es dónde te juntas con tus amigas algunas veces para una salida de mujeres solas?-_ le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa cómplice.

_-Si amor y donde compartimos aventuras amorosas además de la terapia de grupo_- ellos reían cómodos con sus bromas.

-_Ahh por favor, ya basta Uds dos!-_ vociferaba Harry mientras Sirius los miraba absorto_- dejen sus códigos para la intimidad._

-_nada de intimidad Harry, una de mis amigas es tu esposa, así que sé todo_- recalcó-_todo de ti-_ las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, Sirius no podía creer lo que se había perdido en su ausencia.

-_Vamos allí entonces, al santuario de las mujeres_- agregó Sirius y salieron radiantes por una de las puertas laterales y poco concurridas del Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron al dichoso santuario como había bautizado Sirius le informaron a Tonks que la mesa habitual que solía ocupar no estaba disponible. Los condujeron a la más cercana a ella, solo separados por un delicado biombo hecho con azahares.

-_Wooww, con razón Ginny no se pierde reunión este lugar es un verdadero jardín_- alabó Harry.

_-lo sé, es nuestro preferido, aquí celebramos las buenas noticias con la chicas y el regreso de mi querido tío amerita que estemos aquí_- aclaró Tonks.

Pidieron un almuerzo tardío que consistía en bocaditos salados de diversos sabores, colores y texturas y una abundante fuente de frutas, acompañado de cerveza y vino dulce. Lo que se llama un Drunch.

_-mmm esto es un manjar, en mis épocas o mejor nuestra_- corrigió mirando a Remus- _lugares así solo podíamos encontrar en Londres muggle_ - explicó Sirius- _pero esto es solo un aperitivo_- rezongó.

-_En unas horas cenamos en la Madriguera, celebraremos tu regreso y el del nuevo matrimonio Weasley Ron y Katya la hermana de Víktor-_ dicho esto y Sirius se ahogó.

-_Será mejor que cada nueva noticia me la digan de a poco, si me disculpan_- dijo levantándose- _voy al toilette._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione estaba sentada en el establecimiento que tanto le gustaba en el Callejón Diagón, "El jardín encantado", en su mesa habitual, bebiendo su café preferido, acompañado de masas finas, rodeada de plantas y flores de todos colores y con un libro que descansaba sin ser leído. Miraba fijamente a un punto impreciso, perdida en sus pensamientos, ausente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero cuando una tibia y suave mano tomó la suya se sobresaltó.

-_Parece que el día después te puso peor que otros años-_ le susurró Draco mientras la besaba.

-_Hola dragón, gracias por venir_- ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se sentaba -_espero que no te haya causado algún inconveniente con tu esposa._

_-No te preocupes por Astoria-_ estaba frente a ella y sin soltar su mano le preguntó- _qué sucede ahora leona?_

_-Sirius regresó ayer a Grimmauld Place_- Draco se puso más pálido que de _costumbre- y no sé qué hacer, ayúdame por favor- _le suplicó la castaña_._

_-Necesito que me cuentes todo Hermione_- él todavía asía su mano fuertemente.

Ella le relató todo lo sucedido incluído las conclusiones a las que habían arribado la noche anterior.

-_Entiendo que estés en este estado de nerviosismo, estás en una situación bastante comprometida leona pero sabes que tarde o temprano Sirius debe enterarse._

_-Draco, nadie sabe las consecuencias de lo que sucedió ese día ni siquiera Dumbledore o Snape-_ habló en un susurro pues el negocio estaba concurrido.

_-Dijiste que el ministro ordenó la restitución de todas las propiedades y riquezas confiscadas- _ella asintió_- Hermione, te das cuenta que debemos hablar con alguien y contarle que nunca se pudo hacer uso de esas propiedades o de las cuentas?, que Bellatrix estaba enloquecida porque no pudo meter sus garras en la enorme fortuna que sus tíos tenían?_

_-Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda._

_-Hermione, cada propiedad que pertenecía a los Black está protegida y nadie pudo ingresar, ni siquiera mi madre ni mi tía Andrómeda y no sé si mi prima está al tanto de ello, solo tú pudiste acceder a ellas - _y recordó él con nostalgia- _te acuerdas cuando paseábamos en nuestro tiempo y te llevé a conocer la casa de Alphard Black y el portón de acceso se abrió_- sonrío _– pensábamos que era por mí._

-_La sorpresa que nos llevamos, creíamos que podíamos ser felices y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todos-_ acarició la suave pero masculina mano-_qué inocentes fuímos en ese entonces_- agregó Hermione.

_-Ser felices_- suspiró él.

-_Draco, nunca te oculté mis verdaderos sentimientos, solo tú lo sabes y sin embargo estabas dispuesto a jugarte por mí, yo no merecía ese amor que creías sentir, ahora lo sabes._

-_Tienes razón, íbamos a cometer una locura, ahora a la distancia lo noto pero sin embargo fue hermoso mientras duró, fueron dos años maravillosos, libertad, paz, estudios y aventuras a tu lado._

_-Ya lo sé Draco, ya lo sé_- las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos chocolatosos mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz que atravesaba su mano derecha_- por eso necesito que me ayudes, tengo que explicarle a Sirius._

_-Leona, no creo que yo…_

-_Por favor Draco_- lo interrumpió_- por el amor que nos tenemos no me dejes sola ahora, te necesito_- rogó la castaña y una sombra oscureció la mesa de repente.

_-Así es sobrino- _Sirius observaba detenidamente al rubio_- tu pelo y arrogancia en el rostro me demuestran que eres Draco Malfoy, verdad? – _el rubio asintió_- no la abandones entonces- _entoncespuso una mano en el hombro de la castaña_- cómo dijiste Brownie_?- preguntó burlón y sus palabras eran puro sarcasmo_- por el amor que se tuvieron o aún se tienen?-_ y añadió_- sabrá el Sr. Krum de este encuentro?-_ y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione confesó_- no me imaginé que rompieras tanto las reglas Brownie, sinceramente no te conozco_- en los ojos de mercurio del moreno había desilusión y en los de Draco que eran de igual color había desconcierto.

Ella intentó explicar la situación en la que los había encontrado pero Sirius no le permitió- _no te molestes Hermione, no tienes nada que explicarme, yo no formo parte de tu vida pero deberías aclarárselo a Víktor no crees?_- dirigió su mirada hacia su sobrino- _si mal no recuerdo me dijeron que estabas casado y con un niño_- Draco asintió_- no la ilusiones, por el amor que le tienes déjala ser feliz con alguien más- _sin esperar respuesta giró y se retiró a su mesa.

-_Qué le sucede a mi tío?-_ preguntó sorprendido.

_-Está completamente confundido- _agregó y golpeó su frente con la mesa ya cansada.

El rubio la miró y agregó- _además de celoso._

Sirius regresó a la mesa donde estaban sus afectos con un gesto adusto en el rostro.

_-Canuto qué ocurre?-_ preguntó Remus.

-_me encontré a Hermione y a mi sobrino Draco muy tomaditos de las manos en la mesa de atrás-_ señalaba el biombo de azahares.

Los tres amigos se miraron y Tonks fue la que habló- _Sirius ellos son muy amigos, aunque alguna vez tuvieron una relación que parecía seria y que iría directo al matrimonio no fue así._

_-pero parece que ella aún lo ama, por lo que escuché, le rogaba que no la dejara sola_- explicó muy molesto y esto no pasó desapercibido a Remus.

-_seguramente escuchaste la mitad de la charla, no es así, ellos …_

-_pero acaso no está en pareja con Víktor?-_ el moreno interrumpió la explicación de su ahijado-_viven juntos por Merlín! En mis épocas eso era compromiso._

_-Canuto ellos viven en la misma casa eso no…_

_-ya está Remus, no debería importarme lo que hagan de sus vida, es que aún la veo como la chiquilla que conocí, solo es eso, cuando pase el tiempo lo entenderé pero cambiemos de tema_- intentó disimular la desilusión y el malestar, y además no entendía la sensación de ahogo que le estrujaba el pecho- _a qué no saben a qué hermosa rubia invité a cenar mientras examinaba todo mi hermoso cuerpecito?_

Cuando terminó la pregunta levantó la vista y vió a la castaña que salía del local junto a Draco, él caminaba con una mano en la espalda baja de la bella mujer, una señal clara de posesión. Lo que no había notado es que su sobrino lo había hecho solo porque sabía que él los estaría observando. Entonces Draco, Slytherin hasta la médula lo saludó con un gesto burlón.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En la Madriguera había más personas que durante la boda de Bill y Fleur, la familia Weasley completa, amigos de la pareja, el ejército de Dumbledore y casi todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, Albus y Severus no habían podido asistir. Todos héroes, los que lucharon en el bando de la luz.

Sirius hablaba con su prima Andrómeda, la tenía abrazada pues ella no dejaba de llorar y tocarlo a cada momento para comprobar que en realidad él estaba allí.

Por ratos Ron y Harry se acercaban y Sirius les comentaba algo en secreto entonces el pelirrojo muy ruborizado soltaba las carcajadas.

Hermione y Víktor aún no habían llegado y esto no había pasado desapercibido a Sirius quien miraba la zona de aparición a cada momento.

-_Ella vendrá, no iba a perderse esta cena_- le habló Remus bajito mientras ponía en su mano una copa de vino rojo.

-_No sé a qué te refieres Moony_- intentó disimular mientras miraba pasar a las mujeres que no conocía pero que lo comían con los ojos.

-_A mí no Sirius, a mí no me engañas_- le susurró.

-_No me atrevería hermano…_- y de repente enmudeció.

Había llegado la pareja que faltaba. La castaña lucía un hermoso vestido negro de gasa sin mangas, con el cuello redondo adornado con cuentas y lo acompañaba con altas sandalias negras. El toque de distinción eran los accesorios, pendientes y pulsera de plata envejecida y turquesa, además del coqueto bolso del mismo color. Sus rizos estaban contenidos en una simple coleta.

-_Hermosa verdad?-_ Sirius asintió_- ella siempre está correctamente vestida, siempre impecable, aunque sea un día de campo._

_-Seguramente intenta ocultar defectos o secretos_- comentó cuando se recuperó de la visión de su Brownie.

-_Nadie es perfecto Canuto, ella como todos esconde algún secreto_- Sirius lo miró fijamente, sus ojos grises eran tan claros para Remus, solo él podía leerlos perfectamente_- y yo creo que descubrí el tuyo_- el hombre lobo se fue, lo dejó solo, con la boca abierta.

Podía sentir sus ojos en ella, sabía quién era el dueño de esa mirada, se sentía incómoda pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Por suerte encontró a Ron y a Katya y se dirigió hacia ellos mientras Víktor era atrapado por los brazos y besos de Molly. Arthur permanecía a su lado y le dio formalmente la bienvenida a la familia. Charlie se acercó entonces y lo besó por primera vez delante de sus padres y juntos fueron a saludar al resto.

-_Mione me imagino el susto que te llevaste cuando viste a Sirius parado frente a James_- exclamó Ron que la tenía abrazada mientras su esposa estaba con Víktor.

_-Lo reconocí por mi medallón._

_-eso me contaron y estás bien ahora?_

_-si corazón, muy bien._

_-dichosos los ojos te ven Brownie_- habló Sirius y ella se tensó en los brazos de su amigo.

_-Sirius_- saludó escuetamente sin mirarlo.

-_te la encargo ya vengo, tengo que hablar con mi cuñado_- Ron la dejó y salió al encuentro de Víktor.

_-No trajiste a mi sobrino_- era una afirmación no una pregunta.

_-Sirius no es lo que piensas._

_-No?, no es una aventura clandestina?-_ le habló muy serio.

-_No tienes idea de lo que hablas_- le respondió enojada, ya harta de las confusiones- _en otro momento hablaremos muy seriamente tú y yo, no ahora. Disfruta de la cena_- lo dejó solo otra vez, dolido por sus palabras y necesitado de sus atenciones, como cuando era aquella joven que se iba transformando en la hermosa mujer que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

La hora del brindis había llegado, Arthur tomó la palabra.

-_queridos amigos, gracias por venir, no me extraña la presencia de todos aquí, sé cuánto quieren a Ron y Katya. Y ahora le sumamos la llegada de nuestro amado Sirius Black- _los aplausos iniciados por los gemelos aparecieron- _bienvenido a casa amigo, vamos a disfrutar de tu presencia en nuestras vidas._

Charlie se había levantado, la intención la conocían Hermione y Víktor.

-_yo quisiera hacer un anuncio_- habló nervioso pero sus padres lo animaban a seguir_- desde hace cinco años estoy en una relación con un hombre maravilloso_- los amigos de la familia lo miraron asombrados_- si mis amigos entendieron bien y no siento vergüenza de decirlo, Uds. no me juzgarán mal, ahora lo sé y creo que llegó el momento de que sepan que vamos a formalizar-_ Molly sollozó por la sorpresa_- Víktor y yo decidimos casarnos cuando inicie el otoño y nos gustaría_- el búlgaro le había tomado la mano_- que nos acompañaran ese día._

Todos se pusieron de pie y brindaron por la felicidad de la nueva pareja y por el valor que mostraron al anunciar su próximo matrimonio.

El más sorprendido de todos había sido Sirius Black. Buscaba a Hermione con la mirada, la encontró feliz y radiante, abrazada por esos valientes hombres que habían proclamado su amor.

Él deseo en ese momento ser esos brazos que la rodeaban y el destinatario de su amor, de su luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy, hola mis amigos, buenos días, tardes o noche, depende la hora que lean.<strong>

**Les doy las gracias por estar aquí, ya sea comentando o simplemente leyendo, eso ya son mimos para mí. **

**AzzuMalfoy, lolilla, ChicaSnapeBlack, Perse B.J, jesica-haruzuchia, Emily Hale Smith, gracias por dejar sus huellas en el capítulo anterior, aprecio sus plabras.**

**Los que leyeron mi otra historia saben que primero aparecen en mi mente las imágenes y solo entonces las plasmo aquí, por eso quiero que sepan que si puedo les dejaré algún link para que vean a qué me refiero. Ahí va el primero, ya saben pongan polyvore****.com/cgi/set?id=32672047&.locale=es**

**Una vez más gracias a todos y seguiremos en contacto =0)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO TRECE**_

_**EL LADO BLACK**_

Varios días habían transcurrido desde que Sirius había hecho uno de los papelones más grande de los que tenía conocimiento.

Sin duda.

Y aún no había encontrado la manera más adecuada de llegar a ella para disculparse.

Los días los había pasado de un lugar a otro, invitado a muchas reuniones y festejos por su regreso y en ninguna de ellas había estado Hermione presente. -_Seguramente tenía alguna cita-_ había dejado deslizar Remus y esto le había causado cierta contrariedad.

Cuando quería sacar el tema referido a Draco y la castaña, pues insistía en que allí había un romance clandestino, Harry le desestimaba por completo esa teoría.

_-Padrino, puede ser que estén dando esa impresión pero estás muy lejos de la verdad, son solo muy buenos amigos y…_

-_cómo Uds. acaso?-_ lo interrumpió Sirius_- pásame la llave que está a tu derecha_- él había reiniciado el arreglo de la moto que perteneció a Regulus y que había interrumpido por su inusual desaparición.

-_nosotros somos como hermanos, así que no, pero ya deja de elucubrar ideas absurdas_- y le alcanzó lo que le había solicitado.

-_según dijo Tonks, ellos estaban en una relación seria que no prosperó, yo creo que ella aún siente algo por mi sobrino y él se aprovecha de esa condición, no te olvides que es un Malfoy_- advirtió mientras se acostaba en el piso para acceder mejor a la moto.

-_que no te escuche Hermione sino te dejará la otra mejilla roja_- le sugirió Harry_- él es otro protegido y bien ganado se lo tiene._

Sirius lo miró incrédulo y en silencio, esperando a que continúe, secó su frente, pues el calor lo tenía casi embotado aunque estuvieran debajo de un toldo que había transfigurado para poder trabajar más cómodo.

-_Al año siguiente a tu partida, Draco y su madre quedaron sometidos a la voluntad de Voldemort, Lucius había sido encarcelado y ellos lo pasaron realmente muy mal. Draco fue obligado a tomar la marca_- Sirius se incorporó para escuchar mejor y de paso refrescarse. Harry destapó dos cervezas y le ofreció una pues la charla venía para largo_- entonces Riddle le obligó a realizar una tarea que para un chico de su edad o para cualquiera era titánica, debía matar a Dumbledore-_ Sirius se ahogó- _así como lo escuchas padrino_- le aseguró mientras golpeaba su espalda- _fue una suerte de castigo para Lucius por no poder llevarle la profecía._

_-Pero era un niño prácticamente- _exclamó Sirius irritado.

_-Suerte que Draco tuvo el valor suficiente para confiar en Hermione a pesar que llevaba varios años despreciándola e insultándola por su condición de sangre-_ sonreía recordando- _Todo el año yo le había insistido a ella que Malfoy era un mortífago pero testaruda como es, lo negaba, hasta que solita lo descubrió_- Sirius solo escuchaba, era una historia totalmente increíble para él- _y como la luchadora de las causas imposibles lo convenció de que hablara con Dumbledore y le contara lo que le habían encargado._

_-Malfoy se acercó a Dumbledore y le contó?- _preguntó incrédulo.

_-Así es, y con la profesora McGonagall y Snape como testigos pero yo me enteré de esto cuando todo había terminado, Hermione se guardó este secreto para no alentar a los mortífagos y así proteger a Draco y Narcisa-_ Harry pasaba su botella de cerveza de mano en mano mientras recordaba los años de lucha-_ Cuando fuimos capturados y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy él se negó a reconocernos- _tomó un largo trago, quería olvidar lo sucedido allí-_ En la batalla final ellos lucharon codo a codo, juntos. _

_-Nunca que pensé que viviría para escuchar que un Malfoy luchó contra el señor oscuro- _comentó Sirius.

_-En ese momento él fue un Black, al igual que Narcisa_- la voz de la castaña los había sorprendido.

_-Mione, vienes por James_?- ella asintió_- voy por él entonces, no demoro._

_-Ya está listo, solo pasé a saludarlos_- se acercó a casi hermano y lo abrazó- _hola Sirius_- habló sin intentar algo más.

_-Brownie_- respondió escuetamente.

Harry había notado la tensión entre ambos y se excusó_- voy por más cervezas_- y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la cocina, Hermione notó la intención de su amigo pero no dijo nada solo se agachó hacia la pequeña heladera que había cerca y sacó una para ella.

_-Cómo la llevas?-_ le preguntó Hermione mientras se hincaba para tener una mejor visión de la motocicleta.

-_Mucho mejor, gracias por ocuparte_- le respondió incómodo, pero agradecido que ella hubiera iniciado la charla.

_-Después que la guerra terminó y pudimos regresar a esta casa pusimos manos a la obra, en el tiempo que teníamos libre por supuesto que no era mucho, ya sabes por los estudios_- explicó Hermione.

_-Teníamos?_- preguntó curioso pero seguro que Harry o Ron la habían ayudado.

_-Draco y yo_- respondió y se había incorporado_- parece que el lado Black de él al fin pudo emerger cuando la guerra terminó._

_-Eso me contaba Harry y tal vez tú estás más involucrada en ese cambio que cualquier otra persona- _afirmó Sirius.

_-No lo creo así_- suspiró con nostalgia_- aunque él no lo niega_- ella no quería mirarlo directamente a la cara por eso intentaba centrar sus ojos en la motocicleta.

_-Le agregaré un dispositivo que permita desaparecerla para cuando tenga deseos de romper límites de velocidad-_ agregó feliz para lograr que lo mirara, mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ante el comentario tan merodeador.

_-Madrina estoy listo_- gritó James desde la puerta de la cocina rompiendo el clima que se había estado formando, Ginny estaba junto a él con un lloroso Albus que se aferraba fuerte a su cuello.

Hermione giró hacia la cocina, Sirius la siguió. Caminaba lentamente detrás sin perder detalle de lo que la traslúcida túnica marrón, coral y turquesa de gasa dejaba descubrir, un traje de baño de dos piezas que le cortó la respiración. No podía negar que la castaña sabía cómo llevarlo puesto- _bendita sea la ropa muggle_- susurró para sí.

Él se había acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa por su cercanía con Lily Evans, quién jamás renunció a sus orígenes y por lo que podía observar Hermione tampoco se avergonzaba del suyo. Admiraba mucho en ellas ese pequeño gran detalle.

"_-Sirius yo estoy orgulloso de dónde vengo_- le había exclamado en una ocasión la esposa de su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compinche_- soy bruja pero antes que esto fui una muggle, incomprendida al principio, despreciada por mi hermana después, aceptada primero por Severus aunque ahora ya no nos dirijamos la palabra, y amada por todos Uds., y eso no va a cambiar-_ le confesó- _y la vestimenta forma parte de mis orígenes, así como las túnicas identifican a los magos, yo me siento cómoda con mi estilo y por lo visto parece que tú también, no te desprendes de los jeans negros que te regalé-_ le sonreía la pelirroja mientras se probaba el sencillo traje de bodas que había elegido por sobre la refinada túnica nupcial que él le había sugerido."

Escuchó que lo llamaban, se había distraído con el recuerdo de su amiga_- perdón qué decías?-_ le preguntó a Ginny.

_-Que si querías acompañar a Hermione, ella lleva a James a un parque acuático cercano y como nosotros no podemos Albus llora demasiado porque quiere ir._

Sirius la miró extrañado, no entendía a qué se refería la embarazada pelirroja.

_-Un parque acuático, son unas instalaciones con piletas y juegos, toboganes y más diversiones, te va a gustar, es muggle pero ellos saben cómo divertirse sin magia_- agregó Ginny con el pequeño Albus que hipaba en sus brazos.

_-No te preocupes si no puedes Sirius_- habló desilusionada Hermione_- igual podré con los dos Ginny- _tomó a Albus de los brazos de su mamá.

_-Quiero ir_- soltó seguro_- no sé de qué se trata pero voy, qué debo ponerme de ropa?_- preguntó entusiasmado pues no quería perder la oportunidad de compartir un momento con ella, aunque además debiera servir de nana.

_- ven conmigo Sirius, tengo algo que podrá servirte_- había hablado Harry y los dos se perdieron presurosos hacia las habitaciones.

-_Te encargo los tres Mione, por favor, el entusiasmo que mostró Sirius me asusta-_ reían las dos y volvieron a la sala para esperar que el moreno estuviera listo- _pero disfruta mucho amiga-_ agregó cómplice.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius meditaba esa noche en su cama, agotado como nunca antes pero con una paz que en mucho tiempo o quizás jamás había experimentado.

Acompañar a la castaña había sido una aventura realmente. Los niños, aunque pequeños, eran fáciles de cuidar. Él se había divertido mucho, sobre todo con el pequeño Sirius. Los dos habían recorrido el parque completo, juntos descendieron por los toboganes acuáticos. El pequeño le había contado que era casi tan emocionante como volar con su papá, cuando ni su madre ni su madrina estaban observando.

Juntos llamaron la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres. Sirius en el momento de ingresar al lugar y al quitarse la remera despertó más de un suspiro, pues los tatuajes que mostraba lo hacían ver como una mixtura entre peligroso y misterioso y esto fue suficiente para elevar su ego- _Este mago destila masculinidad y el público femenino parece ávido de un buen espectáculo-_ le había susurrado a Hermione.

-_Si seguro que sí, no vayas a pisarte la humildad por favor_- le dijo ella mientras se reía- _si serás vanidoso Sirius Black_- agregó y se quitó el vestido.

Él enmudeció, la castaña se había extrañado que no le hubiera regresado la broma, entonces se giró para verlo y lo encontró comiéndola con la mirada, a falta de poder expresarlo con otras palabras.

Hermione trató de disimular la impresión de descubrirlo así, entonces se hincó para ayudar a Albus en su intento de quitarse la remera y por supuesto ocultar su sonrisa emocionada.

Durante toda la tarde él no había dejado de mirar con el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, no solo había quedado deslumbrado por la belleza de la bruja, sino que verla tan cómoda con los hijos de su ahijado le había avivado una emoción diferente dentro suyo.

Por primera vez se había planteado lo que sería tener una familia. Nunca lo había hecho pues en su juventud tenía otras prioridades como luchar a la par de sus amigos por lo que creían y aunque no terminó como hubiera querido, él no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir como soñó. Casi no tuvo tiempo de vivir. Irónicamente su existencia se había basado en momentos de reglas familiares absurdas, desprecios, discriminación, burla pero igual tuvo comprensión, amistad, mujeres que lo amaron entre sus sábanas por una noche, pérdidas, injusticia, traición, encierros. Hubo pocas alegrías aunque difíciles de olvidar y cuando creyó que su vida al fin podía encaminarse luminosa y libre de ataduras había desaparecido otra vez.

Esa tarde, calurosa, luminosa y diferente había experimentado más que en toda su seccionada vida. La inocencia de los chicos, la dulzura con los que Hermione los había tratado, la paciencia con la que ella accedía a cada uno de sus gustos, incluídos los suyos, su preocupación cada vez que Albus quería seguir a su hermano mayor y hasta cuando le comentaba al moreno los que las mujeres habían hablado de él. Las bromas juntos, los juegos con los niños, la suavidad de su piel cuando la había levantado en brazos y la arrojó a la pileta a pesar de sus gritos pero disfrutando de las carcajadas de James y Albus. En fin, vivir en la libertad.

En el momento que habían decidido regresar, Sirius sintió que el encantamiento había llegado a su fin.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos nocturnos lo llevaron otra vez a ella.

No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de su Brownie consolando al pequeño Albus cuando su helado de limón se había caído en su corta carrera hacia ella. Esa tierna imagen de Hermione le había quitado el aliento. Ni siquiera la visión de ella reposando al sol o cuando le descubrió los tatuajes que lucía en la parte posterior de su cuello y que tantos deseos de recorrer había sentido, no le había causado tanta conmoción como verla acurrucar entre sus brazos al pequeño de cabellos revoltosos y ojos color oliva.

En ese momento él supo que quería construir una familia, él quería pertenecer a una, él quería empezar una. Alguna vez le había advertido a Remus, que cuando los Black querían algo lo conseguían. Y Sirius Black tenía un objetivo, una familia.

Pero con ella.

Además de descubrir por qué se había tatuado esas runas que juraba haberlas visto antes, en otra mujer, en una Black, en Narcisa.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione untaba su cuerpo bronceado con una emulsión refrescante con fragancia de jazmines que había conseguido en el negocio que pertenecía a Lavender Brown y a Padma Patil, sus ex compañeras de Hogwarts. A las que había ayudado a iniciar.

Rememoraba cada minuto de su inolvidable tarde. Desde la sorpresa al encontrar a Sirius arreglando la moto, que en una época había sido motivo de tranquilas horas junto a Draco hasta el instante en que abandonaron el parque con los niños casi dormidos del cansancio. Cuando cada uno había cargado a los pequeños Potter y tomándose de las manos libres se miraron fijamente a los ojos y desaparecieron para llegar a Grimmauld Place.

Suspiró y cuando se había puesto su suave pijama se volvió hacia la cama y se recostó en ella. Intentó leer algún artículo de medimagia pero no podía, le era imposible borrar los recuerdos, como así también la sonrisa en la cara.

Sin embargo, apagó las luces con un pase de su varita, abrazó la almohada con el único propósito de intentar dormir algunas horas, su cuerpo necesitaba recuperar más fuerzas, pues lo que le había sucedido en esos días de ausencia no había sido fácil de asimilar y menos de soportar. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Draco y su familia ella no lo habría podido resistir. Otra vez.

Y la mañana siguiente empezaba su búsqueda de una nueva residencia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Tonks no había descansado bien, toda la noche estuvo inquieta, por momentos sentía mucho calor y de repente frio. Remus que siempre estaba atento las noches previas a la luna llena se había extrañado del comportamiento de su esposa. No parecía que tuviera pesadillas, pues en dormida los cambios en su fisonomía habían estado ausentes y en sus malos sueños abundaban. Desde el amanecer se había transformado en una versión femenina de Sirius Black, con los ojos de un gris oscuro como Andrómeda, como Narcisa.

Nymphadora Lupin había perdido su capacidad de metamorfomaga y estaba aterrada. Decidieron concurrir a San Mungo donde la especialista en raras enfermedades mágicas lo recibiría de inmediato. Entonces estaban sentados en el consultorio de Luna Nott absortos por la noticia que habían recibido.

Un nuevo Lupin venía en camino.

_-Oh_ _perdón creo que hubo un error, es una niña_- expresó a unos boquiabiertos padres que aún no habían asimilado la primera noticia.

-_Pe…..pero cómo?-_ balbuceaba Remus.

-_No hace falta que le explique profesor sobre el mecanismo de la concepción cierto?-_ preguntó Luna.

-_Me refiero a que nosotros nos cuidamos para evitar estos accidentes, yo sufrí demasiado con el embarazo anterior, casi enloquecí temiendo que mi hijo sufriera de licantropía- _intentó justificar un abatido Remus.

_-Quiero que escuchen lo que voy a explicarles, profesor…._

-_Remus Luna, llámame Remus-_ corrigió.

_-Por supuesto_- Luna aún estaba parada junto a la camilla donde reposaba una estupefacta Tonks_- Remus la licantropía no se hereda, no se transmite verticalmente de padres a hijos-_ la expresión en el apacible rostro de Luna era de pura comprensión- _solo por contaminación de una herida con saliva de un hombre lobo transformado, solo así, pero eso lo saben, pero comprendo tu miedo._

_-Por qué dices que es una niña?-_ inquirió la Sra. Lupin y en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

_-Por tu imposibilidad de cambiar tu aspecto, tu hija será una bruja normal_- y miró a Remus_- no loba y no metamorfomaga._

El matrimonio había estado tomado de las manos durante todo el examen de la dulce sanadora, cuando cruzaron sus miradas hubo entendimiento entre ellos, aceptación de los hechos y una felicidad de no conocía límites. Esta nueva vida llegaba en épocas tan diferentes a la que habían vivido cuando nació Teddy.

_-No es peligroso por mi edad?_- Tonks tenía miedo- _además pasó mucho tiempo desde el último parto._

_-No tienes aún cuarenta años, con buenos controles será suficiente, recuerden que nosotros los magos tenemos algunas ventajas por sobre las personas no mágicas envejecemos a un ritmo mucho más lento y por lo tanto podemos tener hijos hasta más allá de los cincuenta sin correr un riesgo de muerte o de tener niños con baja capacidad mágica y corres con la ventaja que tu cuerpo no sufrirá cambios._

_-No entiendo por qué tengo esta fisonomía_- Remus secaba las lágrimas de su esposa en una caricia de amor que traspasaba la piel_- nunca me ví así-_ ella señalaba su oscuro cabello.

_-Lo ves distinto porque estás acostumbrada al rosa pero te ves increíble, única, tu lado Black ha prevalecido por sobre el Tonks_- le explicó su emocionado marido.

-_Pero no podré acompañarte la noche de la luna llena_- Dora se había incorporado de golpe en la camilla.

-_Eso es lo de menos, mi pequeño problema peludo no es importante ahora_- la tenía abrazada fuertemente.

_-Con respecto a eso_- interrumpió Luna- _debemos estar atentos a tu primera luna y tu reacción a este embarazo_- el matrimonio había palidecido por la sugerencia_- en el anterior cómo fue tu comportamiento?_

_-Las circunstancias eran distintas Luna, con la guerra, las misiones, creo que Monny estaba aplacado y no me percaté de la forma en que reaccionaba._

_-Yo sí lo recuerdo muy bien-_ habló Tonks sonriendo- _me hacías el amor de una manera tan posesiva que en algún momento hasta una mordida recibí._

_-Dora yo creo que Luna no se refería a esa faceta de mi comportamiento-_ observó ruborizado e incómodo.

-_Te equivocas Remus, es un buen dato pero me temo que puedas ponerte algo más posesivo ahora_- ella anotaba algo en un pergamino en su escritorio mientras Remus ayudaba a su esposa- _sigues pasando tu noche en el bosque cercano a tu casa?-_ él sintió_- estoy casi segura que en esta ocasión no saldrás ni siquiera del jardín pero no me miren así, no hay peligro para la familia aunque me temo que no será lo mismo si se encuentra cerca algún hombre que tu Moony no reconozca._

_-Las únicas personas que a veces me acompañan son Harry, Ron y Bill que son animagos, nadie más…._

_-Crees que Sirius se perderá esta primera luna desde su regreso?-_ le sugirió Tonks.

_-Pero Moony es el que más extrañó a Canuto, así que creo yo que no habrá problemas con él._

_-Muy bien pero me gustaría estar segura de esto, podrías pedirle a Hermione que los acompañe durante la transformación, ella es animaga y qué mejor que ella para la observación._

_-Cuando se entere de nuestro embarazo no habrá forma de sacarla de casa durante esa noche-_ explicó Tonks.

_-Entonces no se hable más, ahora que ya regresó de su licencia médica no habrá problemas?_

_-Licencia médica?_- preguntó Remus_- no sabíamos que estaba enferma_.

_-Será mejor que hablen con ella sobre eso pero luego, no creo que tenga tiempo de explicarles su condición cuando se entere de la llegada de esta nueva cachorra a tu manada Lobo Alfa._

Y Luna no se había equivocado, cuando abandonaron la consulta se dirigieron a verla y al recibir la noticia saltaba de alegría, lloraba abrazada a su amiga y junto a un emocionado Remus empezaron a organizar la reunión para dar la noticia y prepararse para la noche especial: La noche donde Canuto y Moony volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro más. Costó un poco pero ya está aquí.<strong>

**Gracias a todos como siempre.**

**P/D: aquí lo que luce Hermione, solo para entretenernos un rato (quiten los espacios)**

**https: /lh4. googleusercontent. com/- h52041267dc /TXftaszKgzI /AAAAAAAAIpA/QGuAgl4YlhA /s1600 /19. jpg**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

_**REUNIÓN**_

Dos oscuras cabelleras aparecieron al pie de la gran cama adoselada. En aquella habitación tan conocida por los intrusos pero esa mañana tan diferente también. Dos tonos de verde vigilaban al mago que dormía allí. Verde esmeralda, herencia de una gran hechicera y verde oliva resultado de la conjunción de una sangre traviesa y una muy amada por dos hombres.

_-Estará despierto?-_ susurró Albus.

_-Voy a investigar_- le respondió James y trepó a la cama donde Sirius Black dormía profundamente. El pequeño merodeador, como lo había bautizado Remus, se acercaba sigilosamente, sin dejar su gran perro de peluche de lado. Llegó hasta las almohadas, levantó una y encontró que Sirius yacía boca abajo. Entonces tomó con sus dedos un párpado y lo levantó.

_-Estás durmiendo?-_ preguntó mientras la perla gris lo enfocaba.

_-Ya no tocayo_- y se incorporó en la cama, bostezó mientras se estiraba_- ven aquí Albus-_ el niño obedeció_- díganme cómo hicieron para entrar si la puerta estaba bloqueada._

_-Mi madrina me enseñó-_ respondió James divertido_- Albus llamó a la puerta pero no respondiste y como mamá pidió que te despertáramos como sea-_ levantó los hombros_- entonces le pedí que se abriera y lo hizo._

_-Le pediste que lo hiciera? Muéstrame-_ solicitó Sirius y entonces con su varita bloqueó la puerta.

Sirius Potter descendió de la cama, se acercó a la puerta, aproximó su mano al picaporte sin tocarlo y la giró mientras decía_- Alohomora_- siguió un clic y la puerta se entreabrió. Entonces se escuchó un grito desde la planta baja que erizó los pelos del recién despertado. Saltó de la cama y salió a las escaleras urgentemente. Bajaba con la varita en mano y se encontró con Ginny que abrazaba a una desconocida morena y a Harry que estrujaba a Remus entre sus brazos.

_-Quién se anima a decir que este lobo ya está viejo! Así se hace Remus_- animada comentaba la Sra. Potter.

Remus notó la llegada de su amigo y con los ojos llorosos de la emoción incontenible le dijo_- voy a ser papá de nuevo_.

Cuando Sirius asimiló que la morocha era su sobrina y entendió la noticia se acercó a Remus y se apretaron en un efusivo abrazo, ya nada más podía decirse allí. Los dos sabían lo que se habían perdido y esta oportunidad la iban a compartir unidos.

_-Hasta que por fin te levantas!_- reclamó Ginny.

_-Cállate Colorada que tu hijo puede desbloquear las puertas y tú ni enterada_- los presentes se sorprendieron por el comentario_- ven aquí mi pequeña y refinada sobrina, ven que te dé un fuerte abrazo mi niña_- se reía Sirius de Tonks.

_-Vas a ser tío abuelo de nuevo_- se burló ella y logró que el moreno se estremeciera.

Al rato estaban sentados todos en la entonces confortable cocina, conversaban sobre lo que les había comentado Luna, los pormenores del embarazo y que los había tranquilizado y asegurado que la bebé nacería sin ninguna de las dos herencias de los padres.

_-Por eso no puedo modificar mi aspecto, mi cuerpo rechaza los cambios para proteger a la bebé es lo que nos explicó también Hermione._

_-Hablando de ella_- interrumpió Remus a su esposa- _Uds. sabían que ella estuvo con licencia médica todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente?_

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos_- ni idea_ – habló Harry- _pensé que ella estaba en una de esas misiones a la que nos tiene acostumbrados aunque me extrañó que no nos avisara como lo hace siempre._

_-Misiones?_- preguntó Sirius.

_-Sí, con un grupo de medimagos viajan por algunos días para asistir a familias de escasos recursos que hay en algunos poblados mágicos_- explicó Ginny_- pero Harry tiene razón, no suele marcharse al menos sin despedirse de James._

Los hermanitos Potter ingresaron en ese instante a la cocina, el viejo Kreacher los acompañaba_- hablan de mi madrina?-_ curioseó James- _ya está en su casa? Porque me prometió que vendría a verme cuando el tío Draco le diera permiso-_ explicó logrando que Sirius se ahogara con el desayuno que Harry y Ginny enmudecieran además que Remus bajara la cabeza para poder esconder la risa burlona y que Tonks intentara encubrir su expresión de secreto desenmascarado. No lo había conseguido. Nada podía ocultarle a su esposo por más que lo hubiera prometido.

_-Vas a contarme lo que sabes?_- susurró Remus a su amada disimulando su pregunta en un abrazo.

_-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás amor, te lo juro, pero yo no puedo hacerlo._

_-Está bien, confío en ti como siempre._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

La noche se acercaba y en la casona de piedra los amigos ya estaban reunidos. La ansiedad existente era casi asfixiante. Molly, Arthur y Fleur se despedían. Bill había decidido quedarse para acompañar a Remus en su encuentro con la dama de plata, con la que se había amigado desde hace varios años, gracias a Severus y a Albus. Ellos en sus largas estadías en el reformado Castillo habían logrado mejorar la poción matalobos, transformarse ya no era dolorosa. Aunque la maldición siempre lo acompañaría, pues la infección hacía irreversible ese cruel destino. Por suerte además podía conservar su mente aunque estuviera bajo el embrujo de aquella otra dama. Aún así Nymphadora nunca lo había dejado solo, gracias a su capacidad, ellos podían transitar esas noches juntos, como todas las noches de sus vidas sin que nadie ni nada lo impidiera.

Teddy se había despedido de sus padres y se dirigía a la Madriguera junto a los Weasley. La noticia de la pronta llegada de una hermana lo había deslumbrado y ya contaba los meses hasta que él se convertiría en el orgulloso hermano mayor. Algo más que compartir con su adorada Victorie.

Entre bromas y risas Harry y Bill salieron de la casona y caminaban hacia el claro del bosque que la rodeaba, el punto de encuentro acordado. Dos valientes magos que en esos momentos se sentían como adolescentes en una nueva aventura.

_-Y Hermione?-_ Bill se había sorprendido por la ausencia de la castaña.

_-Debería estar llegando, su presencia es importante_- le dijo Harry_- está un poco rara- _reflexionó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

_-Rara?_

_-No me lleves el apunte Bill, creo que son ideas mías._

Remus besó a Tonks en el jardín de la casa, él intentó marcharse pero ella no lo soltaba_- Amor, ya es hora, Sirius me está esperando, es peligroso demorar mi llegada al claro._

_- Sabes bien que eso es una mentira-_ ella se negaba a aflojar su férreo abrazo.

_-Para ti no pero quiero estar otra vez con Canuto, tú más que nadie sabe como lo extrañé- _la besó delicadamente tomando el lloroso rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y lentamente se alejó.

_-Ya estás listo Lobo Alfa?-_ se escuchó la voz de Hermione que le gritaba desde la orilla del bosque, Sirius no había notado su llegada y se sorprendió de verla ya lista con la varita en la mano mientras saludaba a Bill y se abrazaba a Harry. Por la expresión del intercambio de palabras entre los amigos, su ahijado le reclamaba algo y ella solo asentía sin decir nada.

Cuando se aproximó a ellos escuchó que la castaña le juraba que luego le explicaría pero que necesitaba tiempo.

_-No hay abrazo para mí?-_ el requerimiento había salido de su boca sin querer, había sido su deseo pero nunca pensó que su lengua fuera más rápida que sus pensamientos.

Hermione soltó a Harry y ruborizada se acercó a él- _hola Sirius, te sienta bien el bronceado-_ agregó para disimular los nervios que experimentaba cada vez que estaba en presencia del moreno.

_-Cómo estás Brownie?, descansaste bien porque a mí los chicos me agotaron las reservas._

_-Tú te comportaste como uno más de ellos, así que no te atrevas a echarles la culpa_- comentó entre sus brazos.

_-Tienes razón y tú fuiste una madre genial para los tres, en el futuro serás la mejor de todas_- él aún no había soltado, estaba embriagado con la cara entre esos rizos que últimamente encontraba los más suaves que hubiera acariciado alguna vez. Y él tenía una vasta experiencia en caricias.

-_Hola Hermione_- Remus logró romper el hechizante abrazo y Sirius carraspeó un "qué oportuno" entre los dientes- _muy ocupada?_

_-Lo siento, me demoré por un imprevisto en San Mungo pero ya estoy aquí_- saludó con la mano a Tonks que permanecía en el jardín entre las rosa silvestres, los lirios de Remus y el jazmín de arroz que ella misma había traído.

_-Se acerca la Luna apuremos el paso entonces_- Remus encabezaba el grupo de amigos.

Caminaban en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento entre el tupido follaje que los rodeaba y a lo lejos el correr del arroyo cercano.

_-Estás enferma?-_ le había preguntado Sirius quien no aguantó tanto silencio.

_-No, solo me tomé unos días y esa fue la excusa que dí en el hospital_- explicó.

_-Sigues siendo una pésima mentirosa_- refutó Sirius- _espero que tu tiempo con mi sobrino haya sido placentero-_ y se alejó de ella enfurecido sin esperar respuesta.

-_Si supieras que la causa eres tú_- susurró ella pero Remus con sus sentidos agudizados por su cercanía a la transformación la había escuchado.

El hombre lobo había demorado su paso para caminar junto a Sirius en silencio, las bromas de la juventud, previa a su entonces doloroso cambio, ya no estaban. Pasó un brazo por su hombro y siguieron camino, ya quedaba poco para que Lunático y Canuto estuvieran juntos.

Así abrazados llegaron al claro, se encontraron con un lobo de pelaje rojizo sentado sobre sus patas traseras- _Es Bill, cuando decidió aprender animagia eligió ese animal, no puede explicarlo, pensamos que lo odiaría pero nos sorprendimos gratamente. _

_-Cornamenta-_ murmuró Sirius al ver a Harry en su transformación.

_-El parecido es increíble pero Harry es el único mago conocido que puede cambiar en dos animales diferentes, el gran ciervo es uno pero no es el más habitual, lo escogió solo porque esta noche te unes a nosotros._

Sirius lo miró embelesado por un instante había pensado que estaba frente a su hermano otra vez- _en qué se transforma habitualmente_?

_-En otro perro, aunque parece un lobo_- tomó una profunda respiración y agregó- _ya es hora, ya la siento cerca_.

Sirius entendió que se refería a la Luna entonces Canuto hizo su aparición. Miró a su amigo, el de los ojos azules, pero éstos habían desaparecido. Se encontró con aquella mirada ambarina que tantas veces había contemplado.

Remus lo acarició y le advirtió con la voz ronca_- acércate a Harry y Bill, rápido_.

Sirius no lo obedeció, ya una vez lo había enfrentado para defender a unos jóvenes magos y ahora lo haría de nuevo.

No se había percatado de la hermosa criatura que estaba a su lado y que lo empujaba con la cabeza como queriéndolo apartar. Un bello ejemplar de pastor belga tervueren de largo pelaje castaño con los inconfundibles ojos de su Brownie le ladró y él al fin se alejó de su amigo.

No podía dejar de observarla, Canuto no había desviado la mirada desde que descubrió a Hermione en su versión animaga.

El feroz aullido del lobo Alfa le recordó por qué estaba allí esa noche. Entonces se fijó en su amigo, había esperado encontrar a aquella terrorífica criatura que guardaba un enorme y culpable corazón pero la imagen actual de Remus lo sorprendió. Un enorme lobo gris estaba parado frente a él, lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos amarillos brillaban intensamente y no parpadeaban. Caminó lentamente hacia él. Una rama crujió y el lobo gruñó. Entonces Hermione se interpuso a los dos cánidos y Remus la reconoció pues movió la cola, ella no se había movido y el lobo entendió que protegía al perro negro. Harry y Bill estaban escoltando a Sirius, Remus ya los había registrado por eso no se inmutaron por la cercanía del lobo plateado.

Cuando Canuto ladró creyeron que habría problemas, no fue así. El gemido de Remus confirmó lo que estaban deseando y entonces Hermione se apartó de los viejos amigos. Lunático y Canuto volvieron a las andadas, se mordían, corrían por el bosque, saltaban juntos en una imaginaria carrera y el trío los seguía de cerca. Corrieron hacia el arroyo, donde continuaron con sus juegos. Harry se les unió, Bill se había quedado junto a Hermione vigilando.

El gran perro negro estaba mojado, se acercó a Hermione y entonces se sacudió consiguiendo que ella se levantara y lo persiguiera por la orilla del afluente. Desaparecieron entre el frondosidad. Durante un buen tramo la perra lo siguió pero le había perdido el rastro. Olfateó el aire pero su sentido del olfato no era tan desarrollado como el del lobo. Se sentó para descansar y al no lograr que Sirius volviera decidió retornar con sus amigos. La energía aún era escasa supo entonces que no debía malgastarla en juegos con un desquiciado perro.

Lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos no se había percatado que Sirius la observaba escondido. Él notó el agotamiento pero investigar la causa quedaría para más adelante. Primero estaba Lunático y disfrutar del encuentro juntos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Remus no había merodeado por la casa. Tonks había estado muy asustada toda la noche hasta que apareció el patronus de Harry que le avisaba que habían decidido quedarse en el bosque y que no había inconvenientes.

Hermione agotada apareció muy temprano esa mañana, cubierta de barro seco- _fue culpa de tu tío_- le reclamó a Tonks cuando ella se ahogaba en carcajadas- _necesito descansar y me dejé las pociones que me dio Narcisa en casa._

-_Con respecto a eso_- pudo hablar la Sra. Lupin- _James metió la pata_- le relató las palabras del niño-_y no pude disimular, Remus está seguro que le oculto algo con respecto a tu salud y no demorará en preguntarme y yo no sé por cuánto tiempo podré callar._

_-Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo._

_-Tiempo es lo que no tienes Hermione, abre los ojos de una buena vez_- Tonks se había enfurecido con su testaruda amiga- _Sirius va a enterarse en el mismo momento en que se decida a tomar posesión de sus bienes, sabes de sobra que los duendes de Gringotts no dudarán en contarle lo que ocurre._

_-Lo sé Dora lo sé-_ las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos chocolatosos_- pero mientras él no lo haga puedo encontrar una forma de salir del aprieto en que nos metimos sin querer._

_-Se nota que no conoces la magia de los Black, no se puede salir de ella-_ Hermione abrió la boca para refutar- _y no hay ningún libro que te diga cómo hacerlo y ya lo sabes_- entonces Tonks la abrazó e intentó consolarla_- lo mejor será que le digas cuanto antes lo que descubriste con Draco cuando intentaron casarse en secreto._

_-No me lo recuerdes, creo que fue un gran error que por suerte no pudimos concretar-_ suspiró Hermione con un gran vaso de jugo de naranja en sus manos.

_-Sobre todo si una de las partes está enamorada y prometida a otro- _agregó Tonks mientras preparaba el abundante desayuno y cuando giró hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero se encontró con el pálido rostro de su tío que las miraba absorto.

-_Hola Sirius, todo bien entonces?-_ intentó disimular_- por qué no subes, tomas el baño que necesitas en el cuarto de huéspedes y luego vienes a desayunar, vamos no te demores_- lo agarró de la mano y como en un trance lo sacó de la cocina.

Hermione había quedado petrificada, había escuchado las palabras de Tonks y no había podido girarse para enfrentar al moreno. Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro lo que la sobresaltó.

_-Vas a explicarme a mí lo que te sucede y que mi esposa tan celosamente oculta?_

Ella no respondió, la sorpresa de sentirse casi descubierta la enmudeció pero asintió a su antiguo profesor.

_-Así lo espero, ahora será mejor que no te demores o se te hará tarde para llegar al hospital, yo veré cómo lo distraigo porque seguramente nos interrogará._

_-Gracias Remus, tu esposa tiene razón, debemos hablar cuanto antes._

_-Así lo creo también._

_-Mañana a la tarde, en la casa de Andrómeda. _

_-Allí por qué?._

_-Mañana lo sabrán, ahora haré los arreglos y pronto se enterarán de todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir allí. Uds. son incomparables.<strong>

**=O)**

P/D1: la casa de los Lupin en mi mente, pero solo la fachada.

http: / www. blogdecoraciones. com/ 2011 / 01 / 29/ el -estilo- cottage/

P/D2: Hermione como animaga.

http: / www. perrilandia. com / tervueren / index. htm


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

_**EL SEÑOR BLACK**_

El movimiento en la cocina de los Lupin era diverso, Tonks a trompicones, como era su costumbre, alcanzaba los alimentos para iniciar el esperado desayuno.

-_Sirius espera a que sirva a todos_- le reclamó dándole un golpe en la mano logrando que dejara el croissant en la bandeja.

-_Me muero de hambre_- fue su justificación y miraba hacia la puerta de ingreso ansioso de encontrarse con Hermione pero fue Harry el encargado de despejar su ansiedad.

-_Tonks, dónde está Hermione?_- preguntó el salvador del mundo mágico.

_-No pudo quedarse, hoy debía estar temprano en San Mungo y no quería demorarse más de lo necesario_- respondió ella y miró ceñuda a su marido.

_-Espero que tenga energía para todo el día puesto que Canuto la hizo correr más de la cuenta- _agregó Bill mientras dejaba una taza de café caliente en la mesa.

Tonks tomó asiento, se sirvió un poco de leche con chocolate_- sí, me dijo algo al respecto, por eso se fue antes, había olvidado unas pociones en su casa- _Harry se notó preocupado_- nada para alarmarse, solo cansancio._

_-Tendré que hablar con ella, Uds. dijeron que había estado de licencia por enfermedad, algo está ocultando-_ comentó serio Harry.

_-Al fin alguien que lo nota_- añadió Sirius un tanto molesto_- hace varios días que vengo diciendo lo mismo y ninguno se dignó en escuchar, al contrario banalizaron todo._

_- Canuto-_ había hablado Remus tolerante.

_-Ella esconde algo, estoy muy seguro, no me gusta para nada_- puso su taza de café de malas maneras en la mesa_- ya alguna vez dejé pasar señales iguales y mira cómo me pagaron, nos pagaron- _recalcó.

_-Sirius-_ Remus intentaba controlar sus impulsos_- ni se te ocurra mencionar que Hermione…..-_ respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse- _ella no es Peter_.

Harry no había recibido con agrado la insinuación de su padrino y se hizo notar por la expresión en el rostro.

-_Padrino, ella es la razón por la que pude derrotar a Voldemort, sin ella y sin Ron nunca lo habría conseguido._

_-No estoy insinuando que esté traicionando- _se justificó- _me refiero a que esconde algo grande, importante-_ Sirius miraba detenidamente a todos en la mesa- _y me parece que no estoy muy alejado de la verdad, tú qué dices Tonks?, estás callada, distante y sabemos de sobra que no eres así._

La aludida levantó la mano para impedir que su marido hablara por ella_- tienes razón, Mione sabe algo que nosotros no, como siempre, pero no soy yo quien debe develar lo que descubrió hace muchos años atrás, cuando había decidido seguir con su vida y formar una familia_- Harry se sorprendió más que el resto de los hombres con lo que explicaba Tonks_- y ella decidirá cuándo es el momento ideal para que lo sepan, ahora siéntate y desayunemos en paz- _había cambiado el tono, se notaba maternal.

_-Si mamá_- respondió Sirius_- debo apurarme tengo una reunión con un asesor legal en el Ministerio, Nott me dijiste Harry?_- su ahijado asintió- _es hijo del mortífago que conocimos Remus-_también afirmó- _pero entonces es de confianza?_

-_Totalmente, es de mi entera confianza_- Harry depositó la taza de café en la mesa_- es además el esposo de Luna y eso para mí es suficiente garantía pero además siempre me demostró que vale la pena, nunca fue como su padre._

_-Pero es un Slytherin!_- reclamó Sirius.

Remus frunció el ceño_- no prejuzgues a las personas por la casa a la que pertenecieron, como diría una vieja amiga que ya no está "No juzgues un libro por su portada"._

_-Quién dijo eso tan real?_- preguntó Bill.

_-Lily Evans, cómo podría olvidarlo!-_ sonreía Sirius ante el recuerdo- _chica sabia y afortunada._

_-Afortunada por qué?_- Tonks se había levantado por más jugo de naranja.

_-Por haberme conocido, por qué más lo sería?-_ explicó logrando que todos al fin lograran sonreír y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del desayuno.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius esperaba al asesor sentado en una cómoda butaca mientras la atractiva secretaria buscaba una y mil maneras de llamar su atención.

_-Desea tomar algo Sr. Black?-_ preguntó sugerentemente mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

_-Creo que con la vista que tengo desde aquí por el momento es suficiente, quizás más tarde podríamos…-_ la puerta de la oficina se abrió por lo que tuvo que interrumpir la propuesta y la persona que salió se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí.

_-Hola tío_- saludó Draco a secas.

_-Sobrino_- respondió el moreno con un gesto adusto, donde la cortesía había sido la única razón para intercambiar un saludo.

_-Sr. Black puede pasar a la oficina ya estoy con Ud_.- habló Theodore Nott y dirigió las últimas palabras a su amigo_- la sentencia de tu divorcio se oficializa mañana, con lo que firmaste hoy es suficiente a partir de ahora solo espera mi lechuza con el dictamen y ya sabes eres hombre libre al fin._

Las palabras no habían pasado desapercibidas para Sirius. Para el moreno empezaban a caer las piezas de un insólito rompecabezas que solo él armaba.

Sentado frente a frente con el abogado, Sirius se explayó en el tema que lo había llevado hacia esa oficina y que para entonces parecía que lo apresaba.

_-Puedo entender su postura Sr. Black_- la secretaria había entrado en ese instante y dejado una carpeta con el nombre de la familia Black sobre el escritorio no sin antes dirigir una mirada más que sugerente al heredero de la fortuna en cuestión.

Sirius en esa ocasión le correspondió con un guiño y ella salió presurosa de allí, un carraspeo impaciente de Theo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad- _Sr. Black-_ habló el castaño_- en esta carpeta están detalladas las propiedades que ahora volverán a sus manos, vamos a verificarlas ahora mismo-_ guardó silencio por algunos instantes y procedió bajo la total atención de Sirius- _Grimmauld Place número doce…_

_-Puede preparar los papeles de donación de esa propiedad a nombre Harry Potter?- _lo había interrumpido Sirius- _así oficializamos una realidad._

_-Con mucho gusto, enseguida lo haremos ahora continúo, una Mansión en el condado de Cotswold, una casona en Castle Combe en el condado de Wiltshire y por último el legado del Sr. Alphard Black que se trata de una casona en las colinas de Surrey-_ Theo siguió pasando hojas con el ceño fruncido- _aquí hay algo inesperado Sr. Black._

_-No me extrañaría escuchar eso si se trata de mi ilustre familia_- comentó irónico.

_-Se agregó desde finales de la guerra la mansión de la familia Lestrange, y sin dudas lo más insólito es que ninguna de las propiedades fue habitada, ni siquiera se hizo posesión de ellas durante su ausencia-_ y agregó extrañado- _la única donde se registró mágicamente la apertura por el reconocimiento de su sangre fue la que perteneció a su tío hace aproximadamente cinco años._

_-Cómo que nadie entró en posesión de esos bienes?- _dudaba de lo que estaba escuchando-_ se supone que en mi inesperada ausencia mis parientes podrían haber hecho uso y mal uso de ellas- _su imaginación había recaído en Bellatrix, ya que las propiedades escondían reliquias que podrían haber ayudado en su causa, de eso, él estaba absolutamente seguro.

_-Es lo extraño Sr. Black pero la cláusula indica que solo la cabeza de la familia Black puede hacer uso de las propiedades y en su ausencia a quién se referiría?_

_-Yo soy el último Black_- susurró confundido.

_-Draco cuenta entre los probables herederos?-_ preguntó Theo.

_-Él no debería contar ya que es el heredero Malfoy_- se recostó sobre el sillón pensativo- _yo fui desheredado a los dieciséis años, antes de la mayoría de edad, en ese caso el heredero sería mi hermano Regulus pero ya conocemos su misteriosa desaparición, a menos que mi hermano esté con vida o haya dejado descendencia masculina, descarto lo primero pero no lo segundo- _Theo no entendió a lo que se refería_-_ _Como ya lo sabrás mi familia al igual que la de Draco y los Potter son las únicas que solo heredan al primogénito varón- _explicó ante la mirada atónita de castaño_- me parece que voy a solicitar ayuda a mi ahijado para investigar quién podría haber intentado acceder a la casa de mi tío._

Sirius seguía especulando quién podría haber intentado ingresar a aquel lugar que amaba tanto, donde pasó pocos momentos felices durante su infancia, solo por el hecho de estar junto a su padrino, el rebelde Alphard Black.

_-Con respecto a su cuenta en el banco de Gringotts- _Theo continuó con el siguiente ítem de la reunión-_ será mejor reunirnos con el duende a cargo de llevarla, me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerme en contacto con él apenas Ud. me informó los motivos de su presencia…_

_-podemos dejar de tratarnos de Ud., me siento incómodo, no es mi estilo_- solicitó el moreno entonces señalado como la cabeza de la familia.

_-con mucho gusto Sirius, en Gringotts nos esperan mañana cerca del mediodía- _terminó Theo y acompañó a su cliente hasta la puerta donde la secretaria lo esperaba ansiosamente para entregarle un sobre lacrado que había llegado para él.

_-Muchas gracias preciosa, será hasta mañana_- saludó coqueto sin abrir la misiva.

_-Podría ser hasta que salga de la oficina más tarde si quieres_- sugirió ella acercándose para mostrar sus atributos.

-_Me encantaría preciosa pero tengo un compromiso impostergable y soy un hombre que cumple con sus compromisos-_ besó su mano, le dio una última mirada indiscreta y se alejó altivo logrando que ella suspirara sin poder evitarlo.

Theo observaba en silencio desde la puerta de su oficina, sonreía por lo que estaba sucediendo allí y girando hacia dentro susurró_- es un maestro en el arte de rechazar a una mujer desesperada._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione como era su costumbre no dejaba que su vida personal afectara su desempeño laboral. Su mente solamente estaba enfocada en el trabajo que amaba y que le había dado muchas satisfacciones, aunque en contadas ocasiones se había sentido impotente.

La mañana se había desarrollado con pocos sobresaltos, casos que habían podido controlar en colaboración de su asistente y el residente de medimagia a su cargo que la ayudaba en sus investigaciones.

En el poco tiempo que disponía se había refugiado en su oficina privada pues por primera vez en su vida sentía que necesitaba respirar un momento, sentía como si estuviera ahogándose. Necesitaba calmarse y meditar un instante. Golpearon a la puerta pero ella no se había movido de su sitio, prefería estar sola, quería analizar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida pero el destino parece que jugaba en su contra pues la puerta se abrió y se encontró con la única persona que podría contenerla en ese instante.

Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó, en silencio, sobraban las palabras, su presencia era suficiente para hacerle notar que él estaría siempre presente para ella. Aunque supiera que nunca sería de él, que su destino estaba marcado para otro hombre y que él no tenías las armas para luchar por ella.

_-Gracias_- susurró ella.

_-Cuando me necesites estaré contigo leona._

_-Lo sé-_ secó sus lágrimas, respiró profundamente como si el peso hubiera desaparecido de su pecho- _mañana a la tarde en la casa de Andrómeda, dile a Narcisa que los espero allí, quiero al fin aclarar todo esta situación con Sirius, ya no puedo seguir así, esperemos que él encuentre una solución a nuestro… a esto que descubrimos._

_-Por cierto, cuando salí de la oficina de Theo, él estaba allí, creo que fue por lo que es suyo- _no quería alarmarla pues sabía que las horas estaban contadas.

_-Otra razón más para acelerar los tiempos- _se alejó de sus brazos, arregló su cabello y agregó_-me acompañas a tomar algo, necesito salir de aquí por favor._

Draco la tomó de la mano y cuando abrió la puerta se encontraron Ron y Katya que habían pasado a saludarla lo que provocó malestar en el pelirrojo.

_-Veo que estás muy ocupada pasaremos en otro momento_- habló sin siquiera saludarla pero cuando intentó abandonar el lugar no pudo conseguirlo pues su esposa no se movió de su sitio.

_-Amiga querida, no le des importancia a lo que aquí mi inmaduro marido opine_- se giró hacia él- _te amo Ron pero en ocasiones eres bastante intolerante._

_-en contadas oportunidades presté atención a los celos de mi querido camarada_- habló Hermione sin un atisbo de enfado- _ven aquí Ron_- llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos- _hoy necesito de Uds._- y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ron.

_-No tengo celos_- le susurró_- pero nunca me fié de este hurón_- Ron ya no podía ocultar más su sonrisa.

-_Comadreja para mí tampoco es agradable verte_- habló Draco y tomó la mano de Katya- _en cambio Sra. Weasley siempre es un placer verla a Ud._

_-hola Draco_- saludó ella amistosamente- _dejen de niñerías y vamos a almorzar que a eso vinimos, tenemos ganas de comida de hospital._

Entre bromas los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el comedor y Hermione logró recargarse de la buena energía que necesitaba, pues entre los que ella adoraba parecía que nada podía nublar su futuro.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El moreno había pasado una noche agradable, se entendía porque la anterior había disfrutado con su mejor amigo. La cena la había disfrutado verdaderamente puesto que sus pequeños sobrinos no habían dejado de incomodar a sus padres sobre el método para hacer que los bebés entren en la panza.

Cuando se disponía a desayunar había recordado el sobre que la resbalosa secretaria le había entregado, supuso que era excusa de ella para intentar algo más pero entonces se sintió curioso y lo extrajo, se sentó con una taza de té negro y procedió a leerla.

Harry había ingresado en ese momento- _otra invitación?_

_-De Andrómeda_- respondió automáticamente con el ceño fruncido_- pero nunca pensé en que recibiría de ella una nota de este tipo._

_-A qué te refieres?-_ preguntó Harry intrigado.

_-Usó el blasón de la familia Black_- le mostró el sobre de una textura diferente, casi antigua- _y se dirige a mí como Capitis et dominus quo familie_ - habló casi en susurros_- y solo mi padre era llamado así, Cabeza y Señor de la familia-_ explicó.

_-Puede ser una mera formalidad por tu regreso?_

_-Me esperaría algo así de Narcisa, no de Andrómeda._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Ragnuk era el nombre del duende que se había estado a cargo de las cámaras de las familias ancestrales- _Sres. por favor síganme_- se dirigieron hacia una oficina separada del restaurado hall_- Sr. Sirius Orión Black, es un placer volver a verlo_- habló el viejo duende_- ahora pasaré a detallarle los movimientos de sus cuentas y de cómo se incrementó su fortuna._

_-Un momento, el Sr. Black no hizo ninguna inversión ni extrajo dinero alguno de su cámara- _lo increpó Theo.

-_Sr. Nott- _el duende le dio una mirada despectiva y continuó su explicación-_ hablo de sus cámaras, puesto que el Sr. Black ahora es el poseedor de dos cuentas más aparte de la que ya le pertenecía que es la que usó hace más de diez años cuando envió a un gato mestizo con una orden de extracción si mal no recuerdo._

_-Recuerda muy bien, ahora explíquese porque hasta donde yo sé la mía solo es la setecientos once_- la paciencia de Sirius estaba llegando al límite pero notaba que el duende se regodeaba en darle vueltas.

-_La cámara de los Lestrange también pasó a formar parte de su fortuna joven Black, además de la que ya pertenecía a su noble familia_- la noticia sorprendió a los hombre que lo miraban incrédulos- _por su silencio entiendo que no lo sabía Sr. pero al ser la cabeza de familia ahora le pertenecen_- dio vuelta uno de los antiguos pergaminos y las palabras que pronunció helaron al moreno de ojos grises, entonces grises como tormenta- _y la extracción de galeones de su cámara personal y posterior inversión fue efectuada por su prometida. _

Solo silencio sepulcral siguió a las venenosas palabras del duende_- Eso es un absurdo total, yo nunca me comprometí con nadie, aparte mi cámara se abre solo con el reconocimiento de mi magia-_ Sirius había golpeado la mesa.

-_la Srta. en cuestión, puedo asegurarle pasó esa prueba Sr. Black, la última extracción la realizó hace cuatro días me atrevo a certificar_- sacó un pergamino y se lo alcanzó a Theo quien palideció al notar quien lo había hecho y le pasó el papel a Sirius.

_-Brownie?_

Durante una hora Sirius escuchó lo que Ragnuk tenía que decirle, le explicó con detalles el destino que su dinero había tenido, quién había acompañado a Hermione Granger, para todos los duendes, la prometida del heredero Black en cada visita al banco.

La sorpresa que había enmudecido a Sirius y la furia contenida, había empezado a diluirse lentamente al escuchar y entender por qué su Brownie, porque aún la consideraba suya, había osado tocar algún galeón. Por eso cuando salió con una copia de cada movimiento decidió darle una chance para que explicara por motus propio su forma de actuar.

Él tenía mucho que meditar, analizar. Se había sentido traicionado, que habían abusado de su confianza, hasta había recurrido al engaño, se había hecho pasar por su prometida- _qué imaginación la de la castaña_- resopló muy molesto.

_-No me sorprende que recurra a cualquier método para asistir a quien necesita una mano amiga, la post guerra fue más difícil que la guerra en sí, solo quedamos víctimas, de los dos bandos pero que Draco la haya secundado y yo no lo supiera es lo más sorprendente._

_-Necesito hablar con ellos, necesito que me expliquen todo esto pero antes necesito caminar-_ le dio la mano al abogado_- en serio Theo un placer haberte conocido, estaremos en contacto, quisiera que a partir de ahora te ocuparas de mis asuntos, yo no nací para esto._

_-acepto encantado, a pesar que quisiste cenar a solas con mi esposa_- bromeó.

Sirius se relajó por su recuerdo_- bella mujer, eres un hombre afortunado, muy valiente también._

_-Soy un bendecido, hasta pronto Sirius- _agregó y desapareció.

Sirius caminó en silencio por el callejón Diagón. El caudal de información lo había abrumado, pero saber que ella había estado robándole lo desilusionó bastante. No le importaba el dinero, en absoluto, nunca se había jactado de ser rico, al contrario los demás se habían encargado siempre de recordarle su origen, la nobleza de su apellido y él odiaba eso.

Odiaba ser un Black pero sobre todo odiaba ser el último.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mis adorables lectores, gracias por su compañía, me impulsan a seguir.<em>**

**_Les deseo mucha luz y amor. Eso nos moviliza._**

**_=O)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

_**FAMILIA**_

Sirius estaba parado frente a la entrada de la antigua casona que pertenecía a Andrómeda, respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella. Golpeó la antigua aldaba, la puerta se abrió lentamente y un elfo le indicó el camino.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala donde se habían reunido hace una semana. Sentía como si estuviera dirigiéndose hacia el cadalso. Los pelos de su cuerpo se habían erizado, esto no le gustaba mucho.

Cuando el elfo abrió la puerta doble, Sirius se detuvo bruscamente. Allí en una presentación casi ceremonial estaban esperándolo Andrómeda Tonks, sentada en un elegante sillón de dos cuerpos y a su lado Narcisa Malfoy, que lo miraba respetuosamente. Siempre altiva como la recordaba.

No eran las únicas personas presentes, Nymphadora y Remus estaban allí y mirando por la ventana, pues no había volteado hacia la puerta se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Sus primas se pusieron de pie cuando Sirius Black ingresó a la sala y lo saludaron con una inclinación de sus cabezas.

_-_ _Aliquam_ _Capitis et dominus quo familie- _exclamó Andrómeda Tonks.

_-Bienvenido Cabeza y Señor de la familia-_ habló Narcisa Malfoy.

_-Se puede saber qué clase de broma es esta?-_ inquirió Sirius mirando a su amigo quien solo le sonreía.

_-Mi querido será mejor que ocupes tu lugar_- intentó tranquilizarlo Andrómeda y le indicó un sillón frente a ellas.

-_Andrómeda, hoy me enteré de ciertos temas que quisiera aclarar cuanto antes, así que por favor terminemos con todo esta…_- movía las manos nervioso- _reunión familiar pues necesito ir urgente por Hermione._

_-No es necesario que me busques Sirio_- la castaña había aparecido por una pequeña puerta lateral y se acercó a él nerviosa_- lo que se debe aclarar lo haremos aquí, todos juntos, pero antes es necesario que escuches a tu familia._

Sirio la miró con prudencia, en sus ojos Hermione no había encontrado la luz que siempre lo acompañaba cuando se dirigía a ella pero él aceptó sus palabras y sin pronunciar ninguna volteó hacia sus primas para escuchar lo que tendrían que exponer.

-_Cuando fuiste expulsado de la familia_- había comenzado el relato Narcisa ante la mirada penetrante de su primo- _mi hermana lo había sido por mucho tiempo antes_- tomó la mano de Andrómeda- _en tu ausencia mi tío como Cabeza de la familia se vió obligado a heredar a Regulus, pero como era menor de edad el ritual de traspaso no pudo concretarse. Cuando él cumplió la mayoría de edad, tu padre, que sospechaba de él más que de ti, se negó a seguir con el rito, ganándose el odio de tu madre- _Narcisa hablaba despacio, explicando detalladamente los acontecimientos para que no quedara lugar a dudas_- Cuando mi tío murió, por causas inexplicables, la casa quedó acéfala._

_-No entiendo- _Sirius pasaba la mano nervioso por su oscura cabellera negra-_ si no completó el ritual con mi hermano y tampoco lo hizo conmigo entonces por qué soy yo el que ocupa su lugar ahora?_

_-Porque te corresponde por derecho propio Sirius, eres el heredero por naturaleza- _respondió la Sra. Malfoy.

-_Tú y yo nunca participamos de las reuniones ceremoniales de la familia, porque no nos interesaba por nuestra rebeldía, por eso es que ahora Narcisa está exponiendo esto mi querido, para mí también fue una novedad el enterarme lo que ahora tú estás oyendo_- aclaraba Andrómeda.

Nadie, excepto los primos, se había animado a pronunciar una palabra. El resto de los presentes eran meros testigos de una tradición que se estaba develando para algunos de ellos.

_-al morir mi padre, por qué no asumió el tío Cygnus?_

_-Porque mi papá no era el heredero Sirius, solo en caso de faltar herederos naturales sigue la línea más cercana, pero aún así a mi padre no le correspondía, pues el tío Alphard era mayor, pero estaban Uds. dos antes. Aún así el título siempre vino por el lado de tu padre- _Sirius la miró sin comprender-_ te lo voy a demostrar-_ miró a su hijo y él extrajo de su saco un pergamino que Narcisa desplegó en la mesita frente a ellos, era el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, pero sin las quemaduras en las personas expulsadas.

Sirius acarició el pergamino con pena. Pasó los dedos por el nombre de su tío predilecto, allí brillaba con orgullo su nombre, por el de su prima favorita, Andrómeda, la notó llorosa al levantar la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos tan claros como el cielo. Pero dudó antes de tocar el suyo. No lo hizo. Sin embargo sintió una mano delicada sobre su hombro y el perfume de jazmines inundó su espacio. Hermione se había allegado para observar aquella copia sin manchas, la misma que el ahora cabeza de familia le había mostrado hace muchos años. Ella lo miró con afecto y Sirius agradeció el gesto.

_-Lo notas?_- le preguntó Narcisa a Sirius y él asintió.

-_Por eso cuando regresaste supimos que debías tomar tu lugar._

-_Pero no lo quiero_- habló seguro_- siempre odié toda esta pompa familiar, no es lo que deseo para mi vida._

_-Sirius, es la tradición, pero ahora eres tú quien pone las condiciones_- había intervenido Andrómeda.

_-Prima querida, no lo entiendes, son generaciones de malas costumbres y dictámenes oscuros, si la acepto debe atenerme a ello._

_-Allí es donde te equivocas tío_- Draco había dirigido la palabra por primera vez- _eres el único que puede establecer las costumbres de ahora en adelante- _Sirius bufó incrédulo pero le indicó con la mano al rubio que prosiguiera- _cada Cabeza de familia elije el destino de su linaje-_ y sentándose junto a él continúo_- tú tienes ahora la oportunidad única de comenzar una nueva generación de Black, estás en la posición de darle un giro importante a siglos de oscuridad, como yo lo hice cuando mi padre murió y asumí el manejo de mi vida y lo que quería para mi hijo-_ agregó emocionado por la sola mención de su amado Scorpius.

-_Es una jodida broma verdad?-_ inquirió receloso de lo simple que sonaba todo.

_-Crees que yo formaría parte de esto si se tratara de una broma macabra Sirius?_- le respondió su amigo con otra pregunta.

_-Cómo es que yo no supe nunca de esta tradición?- _pasaba sus manos insistentemente por su cabellera.

_-Porque abandonaste la casa antes de cumplir tu mayoría de edad que es cuando se transmiten las obligaciones familiares._

_-Qué obligaciones familiares?- _tenía sus codos en la rodillas y sus manos sostenían su cabeza atribulada, temía la respuesta que recibiría.

_-Asegurar la descendencia y para ello te elegían a quien desposar, seguramente alguien de una familia oscura como lo fueron las nuestras_- acotó Narcisa, triste por el recuerdo de su destino impuesto.

Sirius paralizado por las respuestas de su prima, fue incapaz de refutarla pero al cabo de unos segundos estalló en carcajadas. El sonido de su risa perturbada erizó los vellos de Hermione que bajó la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su tensión.

_-Quién en su sano juicio querría tener un hijo mío_- gritaba colérico_- o mejor, quién sería tan estúpida como querer formar una familia conmigo?- _se llevó una mano al pecho al pronunciar estas palabras.

Sirius se había levantado del sillón y se paseaba por la sala como un león enjaulado. Miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente, años en una casa que había odiado, padres que se empeñaban en imponerle conductas que entonces en su corta edad ya despreciaba, mujeres con las que había compartido experiencias, pero jamás había visto entre sus recuerdos demostraciones de cariño, solo obligaciones e intereses y eso era lo que lo enfermaba. Por eso los había desafiado y había elegido Gryffindor, para demostrar que a él no iban a lograr imponerle una vida llena de oscuridad.

Respiraba agitado, le dolía el pecho.

Nadie se había animado a responderle, las hermanas Black miraron a Hermione a la espera de su intervención.

_-Sirius?-_ Hermione susurró su nombre pero por los nervios prácticamente las palabras no tenían la fuerza necesaria para hacerse oír.

_-Sirius?-_ intentó más enérgica y él detuvo su deambular y la miró ceñudo.

_-Hermione Jean Granger_- le espetó su nombre_- te sorprende que lo sepa completo verdad? por tu expresión así lo creo pero ahora no es el momento, esta discusión no te involucra. Pero ten por seguro que tú y yo tendremos una conversación a solas-_ se dio vuelta para no descargar su repentino enfado con ella- _pero sabes qué? será mejor que mi sobrino también esté presente-_ agregó mirándolo acusadoramente.

_-Esta situación también me involucra Sirius Orión Black_- lo enfrentó ella como cuando era una adolescente que impidió que cometiera una locura_- y lo que debamos hablar lo haremos delante de todos ellos como ya te lo había aclarado_- terminó gritando logrando la confusión en aquellos ojos grises que hace muchos años la habían deslumbrado.

-_Si el grado de implicancia tuya tiene relación con que hayas estado manejando mi cámara personal haciéndote pasar como mi prometida- _ella palideció al instante y giró hacia Draco quien se acercó al irascible mago, Sirius los miró sospechosamente- _y por supuesto con tu heraldo caballero secundándote entonces podremos hablar._

Aguantando las lágrimas ella lo enfrentó una vez más y entonces habló- _Sirius_- tragó el sollozo_- yo… lamentablemente para ti_- respiró para tomar más entereza- _soy tu prometida._

Si momentos antes Sirius había enmudecido por la abrumadora información sobre su familia, cuando la castaña al borde del llanto le confirmó lo que le había relatado el duende en Gringotts ese mediodía, parecía que el suelo se le había abierto y caía en un pozo sin fin.

Mareado, intentó aferrarse a algo y en su desesperada sensación de vacío encontró las manos de Hermione, la mejor amiga de su ahijado, su Brownie, que lo sostuvieron y guiaron hasta el sillón donde había estado sentado anteriormente. Sus palabras aún retumbaban en su mente.

_-Hermione qué diablos están diciendo?-_ preguntó Remus, tan asombrado como su amigo y el único que se animó a buscar más explicaciones.

_-Ella tiene mucha razón Sr. Lupin_- Draco se encargó de continuar el relato- _es una certeza como que Ud. fue el mejor profesor que tuvimos._

_-Draco no me des más vueltas y continúa por favor._

Sirius tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, no podía enfocar a nadie en especial, solo sabía que seguía aferrado a ella.

Y ella no había mostrado intenciones de alejarse de él.

_-Es una sucesión de acontecimientos los que nos condujeron a esta verdad Sirius_- aseguró Draco y entonces logró llamar la atención del aludido- _sin embargo es mejor que sea detallado por quienes forman parte de ellos, Hermione, podrías por favor comenzar?_- todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

_-Te acuerdas- _carraspeó, se le había secado la garganta-_ qué sucedió cuando llegué a Grimmauld Place por primera vez?-_ Sirius afirmó_- me diste la bienvenida, muy caballerosa por cierto_- sonrió ella al recordarla_- y recuerdas también lo que me ocurrió en la biblioteca al intentar acceder a ese pasillo de libros familiares y oscuros._

_-Como si hubiera sido hoy-_ respondió el moreno sin apartar su mirada atormentada de los chocolatosos ojos que lo hipnotizaron.

_-Qué hiciste para ayudarme?_

_-Extraje esta daga_- la sacó de su antebrazo izquierdo- _y realicé un corte en nuestras manos derechas._

Hermione le mostró su mano, la cicatriz era una fina línea rosa, la de él estaba en iguales condiciones.

-_No están curadas del todo!-_ susurró preocupado.

Narcisa se había acercado a ellos y mostró la misma cicatriz pero la suya era blanquecina.

Esto terminó por confundirlo.

-_Lucius también la tenía, nos la hicimos cuando nos comprometieron Sirius y con esa misma daga de plata, que perteneció a la familia Black desde hace siglos_- le reveló- _cómo la obtuviste?_

_-Creo que cuando regresé allí, a esa casa luego de mi fuga de Azkaban, la encontré en mi habitación, siempre supe que le había pertenecido a mi padre._

_-Cuando desapareciste, Bellatrix estaba exultante, pues al ser la Black con mayor edad pensó que todas tus posesiones serían para ella y que al cederlas al innombrable podría demostrarle su total sumisión, como si hubiera sido necesario tal confirmación- _continúo con el relato Narcisa- _grande fue la sorpresa cuando jamás pudo acceder a alguna de ellas, eso quería decir que, o estabas con vida, habías dejado descendencia o tu sangre había aceptado a alguien como tu mujer._

_-Por favor, pueden detenerse unos instantes, que no puedo seguir escuchándolos por un buen rato-_ se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines de la casona- _necesito un poco de aire._

Salió despacio como contando los pasos, Hermione tuvo la intención de seguirlo pero Remus se lo impidió- _déjalo, necesita su espacio, en serio, nada de lo que le digas ahora podrá hacerlo retornar, no es la primera vez que lo veo así. Cuando murió su padre fue la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un Sirius así. En un rato estará de regreso, más lúcido, de mejor semblante y con ánimos de seguir escuchando._

En silencio permanecieron por un buen rato.

-_Necesito un baño urgente-_ habló Tonks y salió corriendo seguida por Hermione.

_-Lo siento, las náuseas del embarazo-_ la disculpó su esposo.

_-Mamá por qué no le cuentas al profesor lo que ocurrió en la Mansión cuando trajeron a Harry, Ron y Hermione?_- solicitó Draco.

Narcisa había dudado de compartir esa información pero era inevitable_- Allí Bellatrix se ensañó con la joven, en un principio no entendía el por qué la torturó horriblemente_- Narcisa se estremeció ante el recuerdo de ese espantoso momento- _lo entendí muchos años después cuando la guerra había terminado y cuando mi hijo tenía la intención de casarse con Hermione._

_-sabíamos lo mal que ella lo pasó en tu casa, por sobre el resto de los prisioneros pero pensamos que su tortura fue a causa de su sangre y por ser quien ayudaba a Harry-_ comentó Remus intrigado.

_-Bellatrix también tenía esa cicatriz en la mano, al igual que su esposo, por eso cuando le gritaba a ella que le dijera dónde la había obtenido se refería a la cicatriz y no a la espada de Gryffindor_- Andrómeda tomó la mano de su hermana para calmarla, consolarla ante los macabros recuerdos que le invadieron_- si no hubiera aparecido Dobby en ese instante la loca de mi hermana podría haberla matado allí mismo._

En ese instante Tonks ingresaba a la sala junto a Hermione que miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido Sirius y lo vió estático, pálido, temió lo peor y se dirigió a él. Nadie había notado su regreso.

Frente a él le susurró- _Sirius entiendo que te sientas mal por la noticia de nuestro compromiso, yo también me sentí mal al descubrirlo pero creo que podremos encontrar cómo librarnos de esto que nos obliga a estar juntos si tú quieres._

Él sabía que ella le había hablado pero no entendió sus palabras- _Fuiste_ _torturada por Bellatrix?-_ le preguntó preocupado y ella asintió_- por qué no me enteré de eso apenas regresé?_- murmuró, había lágrimas en esos ojos grises que mostraban su alma.

_-Porque es una experiencia que me costó mucho dejar atrás y no me gusta traerla de nuevo_- explicó compungida.

Sin mediar una palabra más la abrazó fuerte. Ella se aferró a él como a un salvavidas en medio de una feroz tormenta.

Sirius sacó su varita y desaparecieron.

Draco tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Su madre notó su desazón, le tomó la mano para que supiera que ella estaba allí para acompañarlo como siempre.

Las palabras que pronunció fueron las más sinceras- Ella jamás renunció a él.

* * *

><p><em>El capítulo tuvo que ser cortado aquí, lo siento.<em>

_Gracias a mis lectores de siempre. Por Uds. yo sigo aquí._

_A mis infaltables comentaristas, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace leerlas. Besos mis bellas._

_Hasta el próximo._

_**=O)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

_**DE TUS LABIOS**_

Habían aparecido en una pequeña construcción de piedra abandonada.

Sirius aún no había aflojado su abrazo y podía percibir la fuerza con el que el corazón de Hermione latía.

-_No tengas miedo leona_- le susurró.

_-por qué habría de tenerlo?_

_-tienes razón_- se separó un poco y deslizó suavemente sus manos por los desnudos brazos de la castaña, notó la reacción en ella, tomó su mano y la invitó- _sígueme por favor, necesito escuchar de tus propios labios lo que sucedió durante mi ausencia._

La construcción se trataba de una antigua Iglesia, entonces derruída, de la que quedaban solo algunas paredes en pie y un vitreaux de una mujer con un niño de oscura cabellera en brazos, que al ser atravesado por un rayo de luz le daba al lugar una calidez inusitada, Hermione no podía dejar de observar detalladamente todo el sitio.

-_dónde estamos?-_ preguntó curiosa al caminar por aquél lugar de un aura mágico diferente mientras él la guiaba hacia la aparente salida.

_-este era mi lugar favorito cuando venía a la casa de mi tío Alphard, está dentro de los terrenos que eran de su propiedad._

_-estamos en Surrey?_- se había asombrado por la explicación_- cómo es que no ví este lugar antes- _se lamentaba en voz alta.

_-está muy bien escondido, ven te lo mostraré_- cuando atravesaron con mucho cuidado por la entrada ella pudo comprobar a qué se refería.

Estaba escondida, totalmente oculta por enredaderas y maleza entre el follaje que había en el bosque que circundaba la finca. Desde ese sitio, además, ella tenía una vista magnífica de las colinas que conformaban la propiedad y en el medio divisaba la casona donde se había desatado su verdad.

Le faltaba el aire ante tanta belleza, la imagen delante de sus ojos la había abrumado, lejos quedaba en sus memorias la visión que atesoró de este sitio cuando lo había conocido hace algunos años atrás, cuando buscaba una salida para Draco, su gran amigo.

_-Nos sentamos o prefieres caminar?_- le había indicado un viejo banco de piedra y un sendero que se perdía en el bosque.

Ella no lo dudó y avanzó por la senda, se aferró al brazo amable que él le ofreció y le dijo- _es mucho lo que quieres saber Sirius pero voy a intentar resumírtelo_.

_-Cuando ocurrió lo del medallón, pasé dos semanas internada por la herida que recibí, la gente aceptó el regreso de Voldemort, Lucius fue preso, Draco obligado a convertirse en mortífago, le ordenaron matar a Dumbledore, lo convencí que le contara al Director…._

_-Algo de eso sabía, me intriga cómo hiciste para convencerlo_- le había interesado esa hazaña desde que se la había contado Harry.

_-Digamos que los dos estábamos atravesando momentos difíciles y que sin querer llegamos a consolarnos mutuamente y juntos encontramos la ayuda necesaria_- respondía Hermione sin darle muchos datos específicos.

-_No quiero saber cómo se consolaron a pesar de ser tan chiquillos_- intentó bromear pero no pudo ocultar su celo.

La castaña le dio un no tan suave golpe en el brazo_- no seas mal pensado Sirius Black._

-_lo siento, no quise ofenderte_- se disculpó dándole un beso en la mano que reposaba en su antebrazo_- continúa por favor_- la instó a seguir, mientras la ayudó a cruzar un pequeño puente de piedra lleno de musgo.

_-Lo importante es que esta decisión permitió que la Orden pudiera planear detalladamente los pasos a seguir, se fraguó el engaño de la muerte de Albus, para cuidar a Draco y a Narcisa…._

_-que tiene que ver mi prima en todo esto?_

_-Voldemort había tomado la Mansión Malfoy como cuartel general, entiendes la importancia de ello?-_ él asintió- _para entonces teníamos tres espías entre los mortífagos cuando salimos con Harry y Ron en búsqueda de los horrocruxs, no te parece que deberíamos regresar?, se preocuparán por nosotros_- sugirió ella.

_-Te preocupa lo que Draco piense si estás a solas conmigo?-_ ella lo miró extrañada- _ahora que él se divorcia me parece que se les puede facilitar estar juntos._

Hermione detuvo bruscamente su marcha, resopló fastidiada_- mis sentimientos hacia Draco distan mucho de los que te estás imaginando, después de Harry y Ron que son como mis hermanos, él y Víktor son mis mejores amigos._

-_pero ibas a casarte con él_- ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- _no me mires así, Tonks lo dijo-_ se defendía Sirius.

-_Si es verdad, pero no porque yo lo amara, nunca lo hice, mis sentimientos siempre le pertenecieron a otro hombre-_ agregó apartando la mirada pues temía que él lo intuyera- _y Draco lo sabe muy bien_.

Sirius recibió su confesión como un golpe directo en el estómago, lo dejó sin aire, un buen rato después le preguntó_- y el agraciado lo sabe?_

Ella lo negó- _no, nunca lo supo, yo era muy joven, una niña cuando lo conocí_- retomó la marcha pero entonces él la seguía unos pasos atrás- _me cautivó apenas lo ví, fue extraño lo que sentía por él pues con casi catorce años no podía identificar las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando lo veía._

Sirius se había quedado en silencio, odiando al chiquillo que le había despertado tales emociones, las del primer amor, el que siempre deja una huella imborrable en el alma y que ella sintió cuando se transformaba en la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él y que por destinos inexplicables se había convertido en su prometida.

_-Pero él no sabía siquiera que yo lo miraba distinto, era mucho mayor que yo y tenía otras preocupaciones en su camino que fijarse en una enamoradiza adolescente._

_-Mucho mayor?, pensé que era algún compañero de colegio de algún curso superior-_ se había sorprendido con la confesión.

-_Un compañero?, nooo todo lo contrario, él tenía casi veinte años más que yo._

_-era algún profesor? pero quién no se enamoró de alguno de ellos cuando estábamos en el colegio_- bromeó- _a mis once años yo pensé que Minerva era la más maravillosa mujer que había conocido-_ soltó sin filtro.

-_Es una maravillosa mujer_- aseguró Hermione a las carcajadas- _no me imagino verte mirándola embobado en sus clases._

_-Pregúntale a Remus, éste era mi secreto mejor guardado Brownie, solo James y él lo sabían y ya deja de reírte así_- le recriminó- _pero siempre fui su mejor alumno._

_-Tú eras el imbatible que ella nombraba siempre?-_ preguntó curiosa secando las lágrimas causadas por reir tanto y él asintió- _las veces que nos evaluaba me felicitaba pero me decía solo a mí, "Excelente Srta. Granger pero no iguala a mi imbatible"._

_-Excelente imitación leona-_ se burló- _si te viera Minerva_- amenazaba.

_-Ni se te ocurra pues te corto el cabello_- respondió amenazante.

_-Lo prometo pero creo que un cambio de look me vendría muy bien, pero sigamos, a ver…..déjame hacer alguna hipótesis-_ tomó su mentón en un gesto pensativo- _mmmm, descarto Severus por razones obvias_- soltó y ella le dio un segundo manotazo- _ey, me vas a lastimar_- se sobaba el brazo_- mmm Remus?-_ preguntó temeroso de escuchar la respuesta_- admito que el lobito tiene su encanto, él es literalmente un lobo con piel de cordero, las chicas en mis épocas se tiraban a sus pies, es que siempre dio la impresión que es un hombre a quien cuidar, indefenso y James y yo solo las consolábamos cuando él las rechazaba, como todo un caballero-_ aclaró risueño.

-_No fue Remus, pero debo confesar que él si despierta ese instinto protector cuando lo conoces._

_-Todas son iguales, ese lobo les despierta el instinto materno pero no nos desviemos del tema, quién era?_

_-No voy a decírtelo Sirius, menos a ti-_ le señaló tocando con el dedo su pecho- _pero retomemos donde dejamos-_ pensó un instante- _ah sí, la búsqueda de los horrocruxs. Comenzamos cuando los mortífagos interrumpieron el casamiento de Bill y Fleur en la Madriguera, huimos de allí y terminamos refugiándonos en Grimmauld Place, confieso que entonces Kreacher no fue de gran ayuda, pero luego se enmendó con creces-_ aclaró antes de que hablara mal del valiente elfo.

-_Cómo hicieron para entrar en Grimmauld si yo ya estaba ausente._

_-Ahí empieza el misterio, déjame que te explique, todos pensamos que como eras el padrino de Harry y tenías intención de heredarlo, él podía entrar a esa casa sin inconvenientes, descubrimos muchos años después que no era por eso, sino por mí, por esto-_ le mostró la cicatriz_- pero ya voy a llegar a eso, déjame que continúe con lo sucedido o me pierdo._

_-Está bien pero será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia la casona, está anocheciendo y se pondrá frío-_ había notado la piel de Hermione, por lo que se sacó su elegante saco borravino y se lo puso en los hombros, ella de agradeció el gesto pero tembló cuando sin querer le rozó el cuello con sus masculinas manos- _ves ya tienes frío._

-_Espera un momento_- la castaña levantó la tapa de su reloj de pulsera y nombró a Remus, quien apareció al instante

- _dónde están? Estamos preocupados ya estábamos por mandar a llamar a Harry._

_- no se te ocurrió buscarme por este medio?- s_e burlaba Hermione.

-_Lo siento pero pensé que no tardarían mucho_- el moreno le tomó la muñeca y se hizo notar_- Canuto, todo bien amigo?_

_-Si hermano, creo que ya no regresaremos, iré a cenar con Hermione, aún tenemos mucho que hablar, avísale a los demás por favor_- Sirius podía notar al sostener la muñeca que el pulso de la castaña se había acelerado.

Draco apareció de repente en la imagen_- necesito hablar con Hermione_- el moreno la miró y le soltó el brazo.

Ella se alejó unos pasos y sentía un murmullo pero no entendía lo que se decían. Cuando regresó venía con una gran sonrisa- _en qué quedamos? A sí_- continuaron la marcha_- Albus estaba escondido en su antigua casa en el valle de Godric y fue de mucha ayuda por cierto, pero esto lo sabíamos algunos, ya habíamos destruído el anillo de los Gaunt, el diario de Tom Riddle, robamos el guardapelo del mismísimo cuello de Umbridge, la copa de Hufflepuff la sacamos de Gringotts de la cámara de tu prima Bellatrix, la diadema de Ravenclaw la encontramos en Hogwarts, a Nagini la mató Neville en la batalla final y de la parte del alma de Voldemort que había en Harry se encargó el mismísimo maldito de destruirla._

_-Si esa parte me la contó Remus, quiero saber de tu experiencia en la mansión Malfoy_- detuvo su marcha y la giró hacia él, quería verla a los ojos cuando ella le relatara su dolor, quería poder aplacarle algo de esa marca en su vida.

Abrumada por sus ojos grises prosiguió- _nos llevaron unos cazarecompensas, nos atraparon en una zona boscosa, pero no como este bosque, aquél estaba yermo, con poca vida-_ intentaba retener las lágrimas y fallaba en el intento, Sirius las tomaba una a una mientras caían- _allí Bellatrix y Lucius trajeron a Draco para que nos reconociera, pues yo había desfigurado la cara de Harry por precaución, por supuesto que se negó a ello y entonces tu prima descubrió mi cicatriz, y se encargó de torturarme-_ tragó fuerte- _solo quería morir en ese momento, lo juro, dice Draco que mis gritos aún lo despiertan algunas noches-_ sollozaba temblorosa- _pero él no podía hacer nada por ayudarme, demasiado se estaba arriesgando allí- _secó de un manotazo sus lágrimas_- junto a Narcisa cuidaban a los prisioneros a escondidas de los mortífagos_- sonreía en medio de tantos recuerdos oscuros- _en la narices de Voldemort, aunque él no tenía una_- intentó alegrarse- _yo no entendía por qué me gritaba cosas que no entendí muy bien, quería saber dónde había obtenido algo, entonces pensé que hablaba de la espada de Gryffindor pero mucho después Lucius le contó a Narcisa que se refería a nuestro-_ carraspeó incómoda- _compromiso._

Sirius sentía un sinfín de sensaciones, pena, dolor, angustia, bronca, vergüenza por no estar presente cuando lo necesitaban, odio pero se dejó llevar por la que más fuerza tenía y casi sin meditarlo, se acercó a ella , la tomó de la rebelde cabellera y besó suavemente cada lágrima. Eran besos que consolaban, que calmaban, que sanaban. Ella no se apartó, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo cerró los ojos para poder intensificar la sensación de estar tan cerca de su único amor.

Él sabía que si continuaba no iba a poder detenerse y lo último que haría en ese instante sería abusarse en un momento de debilidad, entonces se alejó de ella, tomó su mano y habló_- vamos a la casona quiero ver en qué condiciones está._

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada por dejarse llevar por las emociones y otro poco por imaginarse que él la besaría- _eres una estúpida Hermione Granger, un hombre como Sirius jamás se fijaría en ti-_ se recriminaba en su mente_- es un hombre de mundo y bien te anticipó que iba a vivir a pleno y tú no estás entre sus planes, es mejor no hacerte ideas absurdas e intentar deshacer este compromiso._

Caminaron en largo trecho en silencio. Inmersos en sus pensamientos tan diferentes pero que estaban dirigidos hacia la persona que caminaba junto a ellos.

_-Qué sucedió aquí, contigo y Draco?_

Carraspeó antes de responderle-_lo mismo que ocurrió en Grimmauld, solo que al principio pensamos que se trataba de él, al ser también Black, creímos que la casa se había abierto por él pero cuando intentó abrir la biblioteca para enseñármela no pudo, utilizó varios hechizos, hasta se pinchó un dedo para salpicarla con sangre y nada, entonces me acerqué tomé el picaporte con la mano con la cicatriz y voilá, se abrió para mí-_ ella giraba con los brazos abiertos al recordar- _es mi sitio favorito en esa casa-_ al fin sonreía sin una muesca de dolor en la cara.

_-Y en todas las casas que tengan una_- aseguró él_- quién abrió la casa?_

_-hicimos una carrera hasta el pórtico y yo le gané, así que también lo hice._

_-Por qué vinieron a esta residencia- _ya estaban cerca de los establos que allí había.

_-Draco creía que si se casaba antes de cumplir los veiticinco años podía evadir el compromiso que su padre había acordado con los Greengrass, hubiera resultado si le proponía matrimonio a otra- _levantó los hombros con resignación- _pero me lo propuso a mí, desesperado por evadir lo que tenían planeado para su futuro y el de Astoria._

_-pero él se divorcia, yo creo que volverá al ataque-_ añadió mientras llegaban a la casona aparentemente abandonada- _está muy bien cuidada_- notó que el jardín estaba sin malezas, las diversas especies de rosales bien cuidadas_- tú te ocupaste de ella?_

_-Así es, obtuve el dinero de tu cámara hace unos días y la acondicionamos entre Kreacher y otros elfos que contraté._

_-Por qué?_

_-Porque supe por Andrómeda que éste era tu lugar en el mundo_- y abrió la gran puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el patio posterior_. Al ingresar la biblioteca se iluminó dejando ver la majestuosidad de ese lugar._

_-Gracias Brownie-_ murmuró mientras lentamente recorría la habitación- _pasan los años y sigues cuidándome._

Recorrieron la antigua casa de su padrino, reconociendo cada detalle y compartiendo sus experiencias. Los recuerdos oscuros quedaron en el olvido, lamentó no encontrar alimentos en la cocina pues él no quería irse de allí.

-_Prometí llevarte a cenar, vamos_- le dijo y se dirigieron a la chimenea del salón principal.

_-Vamos a mi casa, yo cocino esta vez, la próxima me llevas donde quieras, trato hecho?_

_-Lo dices en serio?_

Ella asintió mientras se acercaba a él, se puso en puntillas de pie y le dio un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios_- si mi querido_- de repente se había sentido una atrevida, había sentido la necesidad de algo más que una simple aceptación, caminó hacia el interior de la chimenea_- te espero en casa en media hora-_ lanzó el polvo flu y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Sirius se había quedado estático, por primera vez en su larga trayectoria de besos recibidos, este pequeño, inesperado pero tan sincero lo había hechizado de esa manera_ - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas princesa_- susurró y luego de meditarlo bien desapareció.

En la restaurada casa solo quedaba el eco de una sonora carcajada de felicidad que salía del enorme retrato del primer Black que había desafiado su casa.

Buenos días de Sábado mis dulces amigos.

Sé que van a protestar por dejar mi historia aquí, pero aún hay mucho que aclarar y debe ir preparándose el terreno para lo inevitable, no lo creen así?

Como siempre agradezco de corazón a quienes se toman un tiempito y leen. Es gratificante saber que lo que hacemos es del gusto de Uds.

A mis bellas comentaristas, mucha luz para Uds.

Hasta la próxima.

**=o)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

_**EL ALMA EN UN BESO**_

Apareció en el hall de Grimmauld Place, ansioso como un adolescente en su primera cita, pero es que casi lo era. O por lo menos así se sentía. Subió de prisa las escaleras quería darse un buen baño, pero debía apurarse.

Tal era el entusiasmo que no advirtió que la casa estaba en el más completo silencio.

Pasaron veinticinco minutos y ya estaba parado frente a la chimenea, su mano dirigiéndose hasta la olla de polvo flu cuando notó la tranquilidad. No era lo usual pues desde su regreso siempre el bullicio de dos niños pequeños correteando era la constante. Se dirigió a la cocina y estaba vacía, se paró entonces al pie de la escalera y llamó a Ginny. Nada. Ni Kreacher, eso era lo extraño pues raras veces él abandonaba la casa, solo si lo necesitaba Hermione. Al recordarla el corazón empezó a latir otra vez ansioso. No podía demorarse más, siempre había sido puntual y esa noche menos que nunca quería dar la impresión equivocada. Respiró profundamente y desapareció envuelto en las llamaradas esmeraldas.

Cuando ingresó a la casa que compartía Hermione con Víktor fue testigo de una situación que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en ese instante.

Pensó que estaba frente a un boggart.

_-tío Siri_!- gritó James y corrió a su encuentro. Se aferró a su fuerte pierna, que es ese momento parecía que fuera de roca.

El aludido no podía hablar- _tío Siri?_- le tiraba del pantalón_- estás bien?-_ pero el moreno seguía en silencio, la sorpresa lo había congelado.

En ese instante Hermione apareció en la sala acompañada del pequeño Albus.

_-Madrina, parece que el tío Siri está enfermo_- le comentó preocupado James.

Hermione se acercó a él le tocó el brazo lo que lo sobresaltó y a ella también causando la risa de los niños.

_-perdóname, no fue mi intención_- se disculpaba él- _fue la sorpresa_.

_-yo soy la que debe disculparse por esto y por ellos_- le susurró- _pero es que Ginny vino por una emergencia, nada grave, tenía una reservación con Harry para una cena romántica y Molly no pudo quedarse con los niños, Arthur está engripado- _ella lo miraba con mucha culpa- _entiende que esto no es lo que tenía planeado y …_

_-Brownie, tengo mucho deseo-_ la miró fijamente_- de cenar contigo y los enanos son promesa de una cena divertida, distinta._

_-perfecto entonces- _la castaña le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa- _porque la mesa de la cocina está servida_- anunció a todos los hombres presentes.

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_- gritó el hijo mayor de Harry eufórico- _el que llega último lava los platos_-desafió y salió corriendo.

Hermione lo seguía riendo fuerte, pero el astuto merodeador levantó a Albus sobre su espalda y le dijo- _sostente fuerte pequeño, estos dos no saben con quién se metieron_- y Canuto con gran maestría saltó por encima de los sillones con el pequeño Potter cabalgándolo asido fuertemente de su sedoso pelaje perruno y se adelantó a los contrincantes llegando a la mesa con mucha ventaja. Volvió a transfigurarse en Sirius y sentó a su secuaz en una de las sillas altas que ya había allí.

_-eso no vale madrina, yo no me puedo transformar en Canuto todavía_- protestaba James_- es trampa!- _se quejaba con un tierno puchero en su boquita.

_-la próxima vez escoge bien a quien desafiar_- le refutaba Sirius y le mostró la lengua.

_-ya basta_- Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza- _no seas infantil y mi pequeño Sirius tiene razón, eso es hacer trampas, de igual maneras vas a lavar los platos_- decretó la castaña.

_-son malos perdedores este par_- le susurró a Albus- _me vas a ayudar? Porque amo jugar con burbujas-_ el niño asintió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la inocente carita.

Hermione, entonces emocionada por la aceptación de Sirius, había preparado pastas para todos, aunque el menú para comer a solas con el merodeador había sido otro, no quería dejar a sus mimados fuera.

Cuando comenzaron a comer, se arrepintió. Pues Sirius Black empezó con los niños una competencia más, cuál de los tres podía sorber los spaguettis sin cortarlos. Había más salsa roja en la ropa, cara y cabellos que en la propia cacerola.

En un vano intento quiso reprenderlos pero las caritas de desilusión de los tres pudieron con ella. Además de resignarse se unió a ellos, planteando su juego, quién podía enrollar los fideos en el tenedor. Lamentablemente para la castaña su propuesta no tuvo la aceptación esperada. Sin embargo nunca se habían reído tanto y los niños habían terminado toda la cena sin protestar.

_-Sirius, vamos mi amor, levántate, subamos que te ayudo con el baño mientras ellos empiezan a lavar todo-_ había sugerido Hermione mientras recogía los platos y cuando buscó con la mirada a su ahijado se encontró a los dos Sirius de pie pero uno de ellos con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar- _Sirius Potter_- recalcó incómoda.

_-lo siento tocayo, quise reemplazarte pero no se pudo_- le dijo el mayor al pequeño.

_-no importa tío, después que se bañe Albus será tu turno_- agregó James y tomó la mano de Hermione para dirigirse al baño_- verdad madrina que también vas a bañar al tío Siri?_

_-él ya lo hace solito, Uds. dos todavía no-_ respondió ella incómoda sin atreverse a mirar al moreno que carcajeaba mientras acomodaba al pequeño Albus a su lado y procedía con la tarea asignada.

Cuando regresó por el pequeño Severus, éste se encontraba desnudo y con las manos dentro de un recipiente con agua jabonosa_- qué pasó?-_ preguntó preocupada.

-_ lavando como el tío Siri_- respondió el niño muy tranquilo.

_-ahhh, ya volviste_- comentó Sirius que regresaba del patio trasero sin su camisa puesta, con el torso desnudo, lucía imperturbable_- listo amigo, es tu turno, vé con tu tía que yo me ocupo del resto._

_-pero…. pero…..qué estás haciendo?-_ balbuceaba Hermione.

_-le puse un poco de jabón a mi camisa, Lily me enseñó que si la dejo mucho tiempo sin lavar la mancha no saldrá y mi camisa se convertirá en un trapo más-_ respondió como si nada pero sabía muy bien que estaba incomodando a la castaña_- dónde está el café?-_ preguntó para desconcertarla aún más pero ella estaba a su altura.

Tomó su varita, levitó la bolsa de café y la depositó en las masculinas manos- _me gusta con una de azúcar y con un toque de crema_- le avisó y luego con una movimiento intrincado de la varita que había pertenecido a Bellatrix logró que la ropa del niño apareciera impecable encima de una silla- _Molly me enseñó que gracias a la magia la vida de una mujer es mucho más fácil, sobre todo cuando se tienen tantas tareas que realizar_- y sin más tomó al desnudo Potter y salió coqueta hacia el baño de su habitación- _cuando esté listo el café te espero en mi estudio_- agregó por encima de su hombro.

Sirius Black estaba parado en el ventanal que dominaba esa habitación, una brisa de verano se colaba por él y le daba al lugar la calidez de un sitio acogedor. Había deambulado por allí reconociendo en cada sitio el toque de una mujer como Hermione. En su anterior visita a la casa no había podido detenerse en los detalles. Flores blancas, tulipanes y distintos tipos de jazmín reinaban allí, aún así el aroma no era asfixiante, al contrario, cada rincón le recordaba a la dueña de ese lugar tan particular. Abundaban las fotos, indudablemente muggles puesto que no tenían movimiento pero eran de una calidad que lo había sorprendido, casi de un profesional. Paisajes, hermosos lugares tan desconocidos para él, en su mayoría montañas, algunos lagos tranquilos y uno que lo había impactado, en blanco, negro y grises, la imagen de un mar en plena tormenta, tomada evidentemente desde una acantilado. Solo había un par de fotos que la tenían como protagonista, en una estaba con Harry y Ron, evidentemente en el casamiento de su ahijado, la castaña lucía bellísima en ese vestido negro de un solo hombro, con sus accesorios en verde, su cabello revoltoso entonces recogido. Parecía una diosa romana. Pero indudablemente la foto que lo conquistó por completo era la que reposaba sobre el escritorio, en ella Hermione tenía en sus brazos a un bebé de cabello negro, revoltoso, de profundos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con adoración y ella le sostenía la mano, embelesada. Las fotos restantes eran de sus amigos. Hasta había una de la joven familia Malfoy, esto lo desconcertó un poco más. Por eso se había acercado a la ventana para distraerse un instante.

Hermione ingresó a su refugio sola- _otra vez más quiero pedirte disculpas por la cena accidentada._

Sirius se giró al escucharla_- me divertí mucho debo confesarlo, inusual, yo debería disculparme contigo por mis juegos- _ya tenía puesta la elegante camisa blanca impecable como cuando llegó.

_-al contrario, debería agradecerte, ellos están felices, cansados y ya dormidos, cuando sus padres regresen por ellos te harán un monumento, siempre arman berrinches cuando tienen que volver a Grimmauld_- se justificó ella, nerviosa por encontrarse a solas con el moreno por primera vez desde su atrevida despedida- _nos sentamos así terminamos nuestra charla?_

_-Antes de eso, qué sabes de Kreacher?, me extrañó no encontrarlo en casa y tampoco aquí._

_-está en una misión pero gracias por preocuparte-_ lo miró ceñuda_- quién lo diría Sirius Black afligido por su ex elfo!_- fingía sorpresa.

_-Por qué no te casaste con Draco_- preguntó él de repente borrando así su sonrisa.

_-No pudimos_- respondió intranquila- _lo intentamos pero el hechizo de unión no funcionaba, estábamos frente a un juez de paz en un pequeño pueblo mágico- _sostenía con demasiada fuerza la taza de café-_entonces él recurrió a Narcisa en una maniobra desesperada porque el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin-_ tomó un sorbo de su café_- mmmm riquísimo por cierto- _con el halago intentaba calmarse_- su padre- _continuó-_ que por razones de salud cumplía su condena en la mansión los escuchó hablar y allí les confesó lo que había descubierto Bellatrix-_ hizo una pausa para serenarse- _fue un shock cuando me enteré. Pensé que Draco me estaba gastando una broma pero cuando me reuní con Narcisa y ella me lo confirmó fui aceptando mi realidad._

-_Me imagino, a punto de casarte y comprometida con otro hombre que además de no amar había desaparecido_- agregó él, se había levantado y no la miraba- _quiénes saben de nuestro compromiso además de los Black y Remus?_

_-Víktor- _agregó-_ no me atreví a confesárselo a nadie más._

_-Por vergüenza?_

_-No Sirius, jamás sentiría vergüenza de ti, al contrario, estoy muy orgullosa sin embargo…_

_-Gracias Brownie_- la interrumpió-_pero entonces que quieres hacer a partir de ahora?_- giró para mirarla a los ojos.

_-No te entiendo Sirius?_

_-Yo creo que sí, qué deseas hacer?_

_-No importa lo que yo quiera, lo que importa es lo que tú deseas hacer y ya fuíste muy explícito, querías empezar a vivir como nunca lo hiciste antes, disfrutar de tu libertad y yo no voy a detenerte en ello. Así que si quieres que empecemos a buscar cómo deshacernos de esta unión, solo dilo._

_-Y si no quiero eso, y si cambié de opinión?- _preguntó el moreno con un dejo de angustia.

_-No puedes cambiar de opinión de un día para el otro Sirius, tú no funcionas así, por más que todos crean que eres un impulsivo, impetuoso, no lo eres, te conozco mejor que nadie, tú analizas todo por adelantado, tienes un olfato para las situaciones, te anticipas a ellas, el hecho que no las sigas no quiere decir que no sepas qué va a suceder._

-_Cuando empezaste a conocerme?-_ estaba parado frente a ella.

_-Desde que te ví por primera vez- _murmuró ella hipnotizada por sus ojos grises tormentosos.

El apuesto mago acarició su mejilla y casi en secreto habló- _dime la verdad, con el corazón te lo pido, sé sincera conmigo una vez más-_ ella asintió pues la palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta- _de tú respuesta depende mi decisión- _mientras su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de esa boca que lo invitaba a perderse en ella-_ quién es él?-_ le susurró embriagado con sus ojos chocolatosos.

Hermione se tensó y él lo notó_-por favor Sirius, no es momento de que lo sepas, no todavía_- solo ese ruego pudo esbozar y controlar los intensos deseos de confesarse y besarlo.

Él encontró en su pedido un luz de esperanza, lentamente estaba acercándose a ella cuando_- Mione ya estamos aquí_- Ginny había abierto la puerta del estudio y Harry la seguía de cerca- _oh perdón- _la pelirroja se petrificó-_ no sabía que tenías compañía_- y en su mente se maldecía por ser tan pero tan inoportuna.

_-Ey Sirius, qué sorpresa- _el ex niño que vivió se acercó muy feliz a su padrino y lo abrazó-_ Mione no dijiste que mi padrino estaría aquí esta noche-_ le reprochaba a su amiga y le dio un sonoro beso.

_-Me auto invité Harry_- Sirius fingía indiferencia por la interrupción_- llegué a casa, no había nadie así que me dije, la castaña me dará de comer, y aquí me tienes._

_-Perdona por no dejarte una nota o algo-_ añadió Ginny que seguía mirando fijamente a su amiga que bajó y vista e intentó secar una lágrima traicionera con disimulo, falló notablemente en el intento.

_-Hermione, te sucede algo malo?-_ se preocupó Harry.

_-No amor, solo recordaba momentos vividos, le contaba a Sirius parte de la historia cuando él estaba ausente._

Ginny la miraba sospechosamente, allí se estaba cocinando algo diferente, su sexto sentido le decía que tenía razón.

_-Sabes que ella era la única que estaba segura que algún día regresarías, no había nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión-_ había hablado Harry mientras miraba a su padrino que levantaba una ceja en señal de sorpresa- _es más, en cada aniversario de tu partida ella visitaba el velo y se paraba frente a él como esperando que algo sucediera y no paraba de llorar_- añadió.

_-Ya Harry, no incomodemos más a Hermione, vamos por los chicos que_ _mañana debemos trabajar todos temprano- _se giró hacia la castaña-_ están en tu habitación amiga?_

_-Si_- carraspeó ruborizada- _están dormidos, gracias a Sirius, vamos por ellos Harry_- quería evitar que él abriera la boca y salió presurosa con su hermano siguiéndola.

-_Perdón por la interrupción Sirius, en serio lo siento_- se disculpaba la embarazada Sra. Potter_- pero puedo pedirte un favor?_- él asintió_- la amo como la hermana que no tuve, ella sufrió demasiado toda su vida por un amor no correspondido, nunca me dijo quién era por eso me extrañó verla tan cercana a ti, jamás permitió que un hombre se acercara a ella._

_-Qué quieres decir?_

_-Cuídala._

_-Amor vamos antes que los niños se despierten_- llamó Harry desde la puerta con James dormido en sus brazos_- vienes Sirius?_

_-Harry Potter, tú tienes dos hijos_- le reclamó Ginny_- él regresará cuando quiera_- tomó a Albus de los brazos de Hermione y le susurró bajito para que no escuchara su marido_- me debes una charla íntima, de mí no te librarás esta vez-_ la besó y la familia entró en la chimenea.

_-Ginny tiene razón, mañana debes trabajar temprano_- habló Sirius detrás de ella.

_-Por si no lo notaste, mañana es Sábado_- reía Hermione- _Harry tenía unas copas de más, de allí su verborragia y Ginny sabe que llegaron en un momento….. diferente, pero no te detengo más, entiendo que necesites descansar y analizar todo lo que supiste hoy._

_-No tengo intenciones de irme todavía, si no te molesta obvio, hay un par de explicaciones que aún no me diste_- la seguía de cerca hacia la cocina.

_-Quieres más café?_

_-Entre otras cosas sí._

_-Pregunta entonces- _el clima se había esfumado, ella podía pensar claramente otra vez.

_-Qué hiciste con el dinero de mi cámara? El duende me dio un detalle de los movimientos pero solo algunos destinos._

_-Donaciones es su mayoría, digamos que una parte de la biblioteca y la nueva y mejorada aula de pociones en Hogwarts deberían llevar tu nombre._

Sirius palideció ante las palabras de la hermosa mujer parada frente a él. Ella se acercó con una taza humeante de café y le cerró la boca.

_-menos mal que Severus no lo sabe quédate tranquilo, hice las donaciones anónimamente_- lo tomó de la mano y salieron al jardín iluminado por farolas- _también junto a Víktor y Katya mensualmente llevamos donativos a un orfanato para niños mágicos, el números de nacidos muggles extrañamente a aumentado desde que finalizó la guerra, pero en su mayoría no tuvieron la suerte que tuve yo, con unos padres comprensivos que no me abandonaron a mi suerte y súmale varios niños de familias de magos que quedaron solos, otra de las consecuencias de la guerra. La mayoría de los niños están en edad escolar así que el trabajo es doble, gracias a Dumbledore están en Hogwarts pero durante las vacaciones el trabajo es mayor._

_-Y ellos no logran ser adoptados?_

_-No como quisiéramos o quisieran ellos pero vamos avanzando. _

Estaban sentados en una glorieta en una pequeña mesa de piedra, en silencio, mirándose. Reconociéndose. Hablaron casi dos horas, de todo, del trabajo de ella sobre todo, de sus proyectos, de sus padres, de motos, le confesó que las fotografías las había tomado ella misma en sus viajes por lugares recónditos.

_-sabes por qué se divorcia Draco?-_ preguntó ella y rompió un incómodo silencio que se había formado_- para permitir que Astoria sea feliz con el hombre que siempre amó y con el que no pudo casarse y ser feliz_- él le tomó la mano- _Draco no tuvo suerte con las mujeres, aunque todos opinen lo contrario, quiere mucho a su esposa, es la madre de su hijo pero sabe que ella merece ser completamente feliz._

_-él te ama también._

_-eso dice él pero yo no lo creo, en algún lugar del mundo está la mujer que será enteramente suya-_ Hermione delineaba los tatuajes que Sirius tenía en el dorso de la mano- _siempre me atrajeron estos dibujos, quería aprendérmelos de memoria_- le susurró ruborizada.

-_aún estás a tiempo_- le respondió seguro- _tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras- _agregó logrando que ella se incomodara sobremanera_- por cierto, tú tienes un par de tatuajes nuevos en tu cuello son los mismos que le ví alguna vez a Narcisa._

-_son las runas del compromiso- _explicó mientras se tocaba en cuello-_ me aparecieron los días siguientes a tu llegada, dolieron mucho, me debilitaron, por eso pedí unos días de licencia y tu prima me ayudó, estuve alojada en una propiedad de ella, creo que fue la casa que perteneció a sus padres, ella y Astoria me cuidaron._

_-Astoria?, eres cercana a ella?-_ otra noticia extraña para el moreno de ojos grises que seguía acariciando su suave mano.

_-Es una buena mujer, sacrificó mucho por amor, sufrió cuando la obligaron a casarse, ahora podrá ser feliz con Blaise Zabini._

Hermione se levantó y lo guío hacia la casa, era ya de madrugada-_Sirius_, _yo quiero que vivas, que disfrutes de tu regreso, que conozcas gente, que ocupes tu tiempo, no sé, hay tantas cosas que hacer y sería muy injusto para ti que renuncies a conocer un nuevo mundo solo porque yo…_

_-tienes razón Brownie_- la cortó inesperadamente_- voy a dedicarme a vivir como siempre lo deseé, voy a luchar por lo que quise toda mi vida, por algo que nunca tuve, no voy a perder mi tiempo nunca más- _habló seguro.

Hermione se sentía feliz por él, era cierto, pero le dolía el pecho saber que Sirius seguramente regresaría a su antigua rutina, el Casanova estaría de regreso.

Ella seguía especulando ideas, no se atrevía mirarlo una vez más, sus ojos acuosos la delatarían, entonces Sirius tomó su mentón, levantó su triste cara y reveló_- te pedí sinceridad antes que nos interrumpieran, no te animaste leona pero yo si lo haré- _explicó-_ Una familia es lo que siempre deseé, una mía, no una impuesta, ahora por designios de alguien como mucho poder, tengo la oportunidad y esta vez no dejaré que pase de largo, no la desaprovecharé._

-_Es muy lindo lo que dices, eso es fantástico lo que ambicionas, hazlo entonces, búscala-_ ella se perdió en su mirada anhelante_- sé feliz mi amor_- le susurró sin notar los que había confesado_- te lo mereces._

_-Yo quiero una mujer como tú Hermione_- murmuró cerca de su boca y sin esperar respuesta la besó. Ansioso, sediento, clamaba amor y ella le dio lo que con tanta desesperación pedía.

En el beso correspondido Hermione le daba eso y más, le entregaba su alma.

Iba a dejar el final para el próximo capítulo pero me arrepentí. Espero que la disfruten como yo escribiéndolo.

Están en mi corazón. **=o)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

_**DESPERTAR **_

Ginny no dejaba de mirar el reloj que estaba a su lado, junto a un gran vaso de agua que sabía su marido le pediría apenas se despertara. Ocurría las veces que bebía de más y esa madrugada no sería diferente.

_-Amor por favor, alcánzame un poco de agua?-_ tan puntual como la campana de la Iglesia cercana que sonaba a las seis en punto de la mañana.

Ella logró incorporarse a duras penas, pues su barriga prominente le dificultaba algunos movimientos y atendió a su amado esposo.

Allí tenía la excusa perfecta, pues cuando Harry volvió a dormirse ella escuchó movimientos en la planta baja. Las tres de la madrugada le mostraba el antiguo reloj.

Con mucho cuidado pero sin demorarse logró salir de su cuarto y encontró a Sirius en la cocina con un vaso de leche, aparentemente tibia en la mano.

_-Por la expresión de tu cara parece que todo salió como esperabas_- le habló la pequeña pelirroja desde la puerta de la cocina.

Él, caballero como siempre, se acercó para ayudarla a descender los escalones- _esperándome mamá?-_ preguntó risueño.

_-Algo así- _respondió ella sacando una jarra de agua fresca de la heladera-_ dime ahora que Harry no está, qué ocurrió?_

_-No mucho en verdad-_ el moreno quería evadir la explicación.

Pero ella lo miró con las manos en la cintura- _te dije que estás igual a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de Ron?_

_-Sirius Black no me cambies de tema, te aseguro que yo seré más comprensible que tu ahijado- _amenazó.

-_Jajajajajaj, ya lo creo que sí pero ya es muy tarde, debes descansar y mi Brownie me mandó derechito a la cama, aunque yo quería que fuera la de ella, pero eso no viene al caso-_ la abrazó por los hombros y caminaron despacio por las escaleras- _solo voy a decirte que estamos bien._

_-Están en una relación?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

_-No tiene nombre aún, no perdimos el tiempo en buscarle un título_- seguía riendo.

_-Shhhhhhh, vas a despertar a todos mis hombres_- intentó acallarlo_- y sí, eso imaginé, entonces debo alegrarme por los dos?_

_-Algo así- _respondió mientras se dirigía a su habitación silbando.

La pelirroja lo miró por primera vez tan tranquilo que se alegró sinceramente por ellos_- Hermione, no sabes lo que te espera_- susurraba para sí mientras se recostaba y Harry la abrazaba por la cintura.

_-En qué se metió mi hermana?-_ murmuró el adormilado mago.

_-En nada amor, en nada, nox_- susurró fuerte y la luz de su velador se apagó, su mente un rato después y empezó a soñar que elegía finas telas para un traje de novia. A pesar de estar profundamente dormida la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara.

-O-O-O-

-_Buenos días princesa-_ saludaba Charlie con una humeante taza de té negro, Hermione se acercó a recibir su abrazo matinal mientras le tomaba un buen sorbo.

-_Oh, por favor Charlie, por qué no puedes tomar café como todos en este mundo?-_ inquirió y mordió la tostada con mermelada de grosella que Víktor le ofreció - _buenos días para ti también_- besó la frente del moreno- _a qué hora llegaron que no los sentí?_

_-Estabas bastante ocupada como para notar nuestra presencia- _ella los miró con los ojos desorbitados-_ a ver cómo te explico….. mmm… tus cinco sentidos estaban ocupados en tratar de extraer más que el alma a cierto apuesto mago moreno recientemente devuelto a este mundo- _expuso Charlie mirándola para no perder detalle de la sorpresa.

_-Así es amor, ahora somos todo oídos o si prefieres traigo el pensadero y miramos_ _juntos_- le bromeó el búlgaro.

Hermione se quedó con la taza de café a medio camino hacia su boca, petrificada por unos segundos, entonces respiró profundamente y desistió de beber_- podría decirles que fue un impulso y nada más, o que decidí vivir como una mujer joven que tiene deseos como cualquier otra de este mundo o podría decirles la verdad._

_-Queremos saber si estás bien con cualquiera de las tres opciones-_ explicó Charlie- _porque_ _tienes cara de culpable_.

_-Ya supo todo?-_ preguntó Víktor y ella asintió- _cómo lo tomó, al principio porque el final ya lo vimos?_

_-No le contaste a Charlie?_

_-Hice una promesa amor, yo las cumplo aunque eso me lleve a ocultarle cosas a él._

_-Muy bonito- _dirigía la mirada a su pareja-_ pero te entiendo Víktor-_ acarició la gran mano- _sin embargo ahora es tiempo que yo me entere lo que esconden?-_ habló Charlie muy tranquilo.

-_No tienes idea el tesoro que tienes a tu lado Víktor_- agregó Hermione mientras besaba fuerte al pelirrojo- _es largo pero te haré la versión corta_- entonces ella les relató lo sucedido en casa de Andrómeda primero, Charlie abría la boca sorprendido y Víktor sonreía emocionado, luego contó sus horas a solas en el paseo por Surrey y terminando con detalles lo que vivió en la noche anterior- _y lo que Uds. vieron fue la despedida._

_-Qué despedida más larga, porque recién una hora después que te encontramos en la sala escuchamos que regresabas de tu habitación chillando de la emoción!-_ comentó Charlie ruborizando a Hermione al extremo que parecía un tomate a punto de explotar.

_-Y ahora qué?-_ se preocupó el búlgaro_- estamos hablando de Sirius Black, yo desconozco sus intenciones pero su fama de conquistador lo precede._

_-Temí que dijeras eso, también tengo muchas dudas al respecto_- sonó temerosa la voz de la castaña- _por eso le sugerí que viviera como él quiere, que conozca gente, que no se sienta atado a mí por un compromiso que ninguno de los dos buscó-_ abría Hermione su corazón a sus amigos entrañables- _yo estoy enamorada de él desde que era una soñadora adolescente, y de repente y de la manera menos esperada me ví unida a él, creo conocerlo un poco pero no estoy segura de ello._

_-Esto que dices, él lo sabe?_

_-Parte le dije y parte creo que lo intuye, también es nuevo para mí todo esto que conlleva su regreso_- jugaba con una miga de pan_- pero es más nuevo para él, yo tuve tiempo para aceptar lo que había sucedido, en cambio él no tuvo esa suerte, en resumen, tiene que analizar su situación, tranquilo, sus sentimientos hacia mí no son los mismos, en resumidas cuentas él tiene que conocerme o re conocerme._

-_La parte física parece que ya fue re conocida_- Charlie quería romper la sensación de miedo que se había formado y lo logró porque empezaron a reírse de la avergonzada expresión de Hermione.

-_Es que besarlo es embriagante, no tiene punto de comparación con lo que imaginé, experimenté ni alguna vez soñé_- explicaba mientras miraba un punto en el infinito_- él se acerca y siento que mi cuerpo no me pertenece y cuando me besa pierdo la conciencia, mi mente se pone en blanco y una sensación opresiva me estruja el pecho, mi corazón quiere salir_- hablaba con una mano en el pecho_- en esos momentos siento que no necesito nada más, quiero llorar pero de felicidad, quiero gritar también, me siento libre, que vuelo, pero a la vez quiero seguir presa entre sus brazos o que me robe el alma con un beso, o cuando sus manos me acarician, quiero y no quiero que se detenga a pesar de sentir que me consume- _Hermione había cerrado los ojos en ese instante-_ y cuando toma mi cabeza con su mano fuerte y quiere prácticamente entrar en mí con solo besarme, no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras, con él me siento completa y vacía a la vez, es algo tan diferente, tan único- _y con un suspiro largo agregó-_ y eso es solo cuando me besa….o por Merlín creo que hasta tuve un orgasmo con esos besos_- confesó avergonzada y tapó su rostro con las manos para acallar un grito de emoción.

La pareja frente a ella la miraba con dulzura, comprensión y mucha satisfacción.

-_Muñeca, a menos que tengas muy en claro ahora que no está cerca de ti qué vas a hacer con todo esto, creo que es evidente que estás perdida por él-_ explicó Víktor.

_-Y hay algo que no notamos_- habló Charlie al darse cuenta que había recordado algo muy importante- _desde su regreso Sirius no ha salido con ninguna mujer, ya no es el mismo, todos pensamos que se pondría al día pero no fue así_- Hermione y Víktor lo miraban reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras_- recuerdas amor que durante las fiestas que se hicieron es su honor, él se dedicó a conversar con todas muy amable pero nunca con alguna es especial y eso que abundaban las oportunistas-_ el búlgaro asintió_- y que en más de una ocasión se acercó a preguntar por Hermione?_

_-Claro que recuerdo eso_- agregó el moreno_- y que alguna vez ante una respuesta nuestra, porque no sabíamos dónde te habías metido, murmuró enojado qué clase de compañeros éramos que no sabíamos de ti._

_-Y que siempre estaba pendiente de la chimenea o la puerta, como esperando a alguien._

_-Pero siempre se marchaba solo o con los Lupin._

Hermione los miraba casi a punto de llorar_- ya decidí qué voy a hacer_- se levantó de golpe y abrazó a los dos fuerte_- me voy a Hogwarts ahora mismo pero no voy sola-_ salió feliz de la cocina.

_-Mione en qué vas?_- gritó Charlie y ella regresó a la puerta.

_-Por qué?_

_-Lleva dos cascos y por favor mucho cuidado_- añadió Víktor porque la conocía muy bien

_-Vas en esa moto?, estás loca Mione, hasta Hogwarts es mucha distancia_- reclamó Charlie.

_-Me voy a quedar en Hogsmeade y no iré sola, papá, además soy una bruja, algo se me ocurrirá seguramente._

_-Pero él es Sirius Black nena, él seguramente tendrá más ideas que tú- _le respondió el pelirrojo.

_-Así espero puesto que mi experiencia es escasa- _reía fuerte Hermione.

-_Cuídate entonces, no quiero ser abuelo antes de la boda- _sugirió Víktor

_-Lo haré mami_- gritó feliz y partió a preparar una nota para Sirius.

-O-O-O-

Había dormido poco, de eso estaba seguro pero la sensación de plenitud al despertar no tenía comparación. Por primera vez en su accidentada vida sentía que su futuro estaba más claro para él, más definido, seguro al alcance de su mano.

Esta vez no dejaría que nada se interponga en sus objetivos. Se había despertado con más deseos de estar con ella. Si antes de conocer lo sucedido con ellos, le interesaba la castaña, ahora que podía ser suya no iba a desistir de su idea.

Ella le susurró que fuera feliz, le había dicho "sé feliz mi amor", no necesitaba saber más. Y besarla en la forma que lo había hecho, por Merlín que nunca había experimentado una emoción así, pero necesitaba más de ella. Sirius Black quería todo, entero, completo, solo para él. Se sentía egoísta, pero en esta ocasión no le importaba. Sus seres queridos habían sobrevivido sin su intervención, todos tenían la vida casi realizada, solo quedaba él. Y ella. Si eso no era una señal, entonces no sabía qué diablos era.

Se levantó de un salto, aún no era las nueve de la mañana- _solo cinco horas dormí?, diablos que me siento bien-_ pensó mientras se estiraba y cuando disponía entrar al baño una lechuza marrón de plumas rizadas y de extraños ojos grises picoteó la ventana, él se acercó y la elegante ave levantó la pata para que extrajera el pergamino_- gracias pequeña_- le dijo y le entregó una galleta para lechuzas que había cercana a la ventana y desplegó el papel.

_**Buen día**_

_**Espero que mi amada lechuza no te haya puesto de mal humor, ella es bastante insistente cuando debe entregar algún encargo mío. **_

_**Perdóname que te despierte así, pero es que quiero hacerte una propuesta (no pongas esa cara, baja esa ceja y borra esa sonrisa) Mañana al mediodía tengo una reunión con Dumbledore en Hogwarts por un proyecto que él y Severus tienen en marcha y en la que estoy involucrada, es genial luego te contaré respecto a él, y pensé que quizás quisieras acompañarme.**_

_**Si es así paso a buscarte en una hora, pero no iremos en ninguno de los medios utilizados habitualmente para llegar allí, o sea, no tren, no auto volador robado (como Ron y Harry en nuestro segundo año), no thestral, no escoba, no hipogrifo y tampoco como animagos. Es una sorpresa.**_

_**Tenía pensado en que como es lejos podíamos, no sé, detenernos a conocer y tomar algunas fotos o si la noche nos encuentra desprevenidos podíamos encontrar alojamiento por ahí.**_

_**Pero si decides no venir conmigo por algún compromiso contraído con anterioridad, lo entenderé perfectamente. **_

_**Hermione**_

_**P/D: mi lechuza se llama Freya. **_

_**P/D: si vienes, unos jeans y remeras serán suficientes. **_

_-gusto en conocerte Freya- _acariciaba el cuello del ave mientras tomaba un papel y empezó a escribir la respuesta.

_**Brownie:**_

_**Confieso que me emocioné cuando leí la parte de "quiero hacerte una propuesta", después de eso mi mente voló lejos, muy lejos. Pero me trajiste de un tirón cuando agregaste que almorzaríamos con Brian y Severus. En qué estarás metida esta vez? Ya quiero saberlo.**_

_**Pero solo descubrir en qué viajaremos ya es motivo suficiente para aceptar. Mentira leona. Aunque sea caminando iré allí contigo. **_

_**Sirius**_

_**P/D1: la parte que más me gustó es la de "si la noche nos encuentra desprevenidos", te juro que así será o dejo de llamarme Sirius Orión Black.**_

_**P/D2: si encontramos dónde alojarnos la ropa será lo de menos. "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" o si, depende como se vean.**_

_**Canuto.**_

-O-O-O-

Harry desayunaba en silencio, con la mano sosteniendo la cabeza cuando su padrino hizo su aparición en la cocina.

_-muy buenos días para todos_- saludó entusiasmado

_-por favor Sirius no grites_- se lamentaba Harry_- Ginny te los suplico dame de una vez por todas esa poción-_ suplicó después.

_-buen día Sirius_- lo saludó animada y puso delante de su marido lo que le había pedido_- tómalo todo de una_- le exigió.

_-cuánto bebiste ahijado? parece que una bodega completa_- se burlaba Sirius.

-_ni por asomo, solo fue media botella de un delicioso vino traído desde una bodega antigua de América-_ respondió Ginny mientras Harry lograba beber la poción contra la resaca con estoicismo.

_-por lo menos soportas esa poción como tu padre_- recordó el moreno- _porque al igual que tú ahijado era un flojo para beber, en cambio tu madre, ésa era una mujer que aguantaba varias copas._

_-no es temprano para ti?- _se extrañaba Ginny.

Bebió un poco de café y mientras untaba mermelada de arándanos en una tostada robada a Harry comentó indiferente- _Hermione pasará a recogerme para ir a Hogwarts, no dijo en qué pero debe estar por llegar._

En ese instante sintieron el ruido de una máquina que se aproximaba al patio posterior, Sirius lo encontró parecido al ronroneo de un gran gato.

_-Mione está loca, si ese ruido es lo que yo creo, se ha desquiciado de nuevo_- gemía Harry.

Sirius salió presuroso hacia el patio y se encontró con la imagen más sensual que había visto de Hermione o de alguna otra mujer en su larga lista de mujeres sensuales.

La castaña toda vestida de negro había detenido una impresionante motocicleta negra también, descendió de ella y entonces de espaldas a Sirius se quitó el casco brillante y soltó la melena, entonces más salvaje que nunca. Giró y al verlo tan apuesto, o más, en jeans y remera oscura le ofreció la sonrisa más perfecta que Sirius había recibido en su vida.

El moreno mago descubrió que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. No necesitaba más pruebas, si Hermione le pedía el mundo en ese momento él le regalaría dos.

_- te gusta la sorpresa?_

_- me encanta_- le susurró él_- buenos días preciosa- _saludó contra sus labios.

_-hola hermoso- _le respondió ella sin importarle que Harry los estuviera viendo atónito y que Ginny sonriera como una madre emocionada-_ estás listo?_

_- necesito una campera y mi bolso quedó en la cocina_- Sirius no se había movido ni un milímetro de su sitio.

_-solo trae tu bolso para guardarlo, yo te traje un regalo de último momento- _susurró ella pasando su mano por la cintura_._

_- adoro los regalos sorpresas pero más me gusta que me abraces._

_-si te apuras, habrá mucho más que abrazos._

_-un adelanto por favor- _suplicaba él indiferente a lo que sucedía a su espalda.

_-con mucho gusto- _respondió Hermione, se pegó a él y lo besó suavemente, lentamente abrió la boca y se ofreció a él que gustoso aceptó la invitación. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios carnosos y Sirius no pudo contenerse y mordió su labio inferior.

-_me vas a matar Brownie_- gimió- _ten piedad por favor._

_-está bien, lo siento, me dejé llevar_- se disculpó avergonzada pero sin alejar sus labios húmedos de los del moreno.

_- no me molesta nena, pero no empieces algo que sabes de antemano no vamos a terminar_.

_-por ahora_- agregó ella- _Hola Harry, Ginny, Remus y Tonks_- saludó de repente logrando que Sirius girara sorprendido por la presencia de sus amigos.

_**Me van a odiar lo sé, igual las adoro.**_

_**Es el preludio de lo que tengo en mente. **_

_**Ya está en marcha, quiero que lo sepan.**_

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**_

_**Daniela **_

_**La motocicleta de Hermione (quiten los espacios)**_

http: /www. / motos/ modelos/ yamaha/ flash/ 2009/ yamaha-xvs- 950-a-midnight-star /yamaha-xvs -950-a- midnight- star-lateral -izquierdo. html


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

_**POR PRIMERA VEZ**_

Estaban las tres parejas sentadas en la cocina, lugar predilecto por todos, antiguamente sitio de reunión elegido por la Orden, entonces simbólico para ellos.

Allí solían planificarse la mayoría de las estrategias y se realizaban las celebraciones. Es mañana no sería diferente.

A grandes rasgos Hermione le relató al matrimonio Potter, que por momentos boqueaba como peces fuera del agua, los descubrimientos que habían salido a la luz. Remus y Tonks al ya conocer estos hechos solo de dedicaban a asentir y confirmarlos cuando Harry y Ginny les dirigían una mirada en busca de ratificación.

_-Por eso estabas en casa de Hermione anoche?- _logró preguntar Ginny.

_-Así es, pelirroja, y gracias por la compañía_- bromeó Sirius.

_-Por qué no me lo dijiste en tanto tiempo Mione?-_inquirió Harry molesto_- y por qué Malfoy estaba al tanto de todo?_

_-Los motivos te los explicaré en su momento hermano, ahora no tengo tiempo, ni ganas- _habló ella seria_- mis planes para hoy son diferentes, vamos Sirius_- el mago se levantó obediente- _pero sí voy a confesarte algo, ni yo misma lo sabía, me enteré hace cinco años cuando no pude casarme con Draco- _esa frase aún le molestaba a Sirius que carraspeó- _gracias a Merlín que no cometimos esa locura y Harry, seamos honestos, no tenías la cabeza disponible para una noticia así, estabas en plena formación de una familia y eso conlleva todo tus neuronas enfocadas en ese objetivo._

_-Y yo?_- dudó Ginny antes de preguntar.

_-Te_ _adoro, eres mi hermana y aunque las mujeres tenemos la atención puesta en varios flancos, no así los hombres que lo hacen de a uno-_ los tres se quejaron- _saben que tengo razón no protesten_- sentenció la castaña- _no podía venir a decírtelo, no era algo para tomarlo a la ligera._

_-Por eso no aceptabas salir con algunos de los prospectos que te presentamos?_

_-Entre otras cosas si, pero con algunos lo pasé muy bien._

_-No quiero saber con quién salió mi prometida_- gritaba Sirius tapándose los oídos.

_-Y no lo sabrás no te preocupes_- le acarició el brazo- _ya te doy tu regalo espera un momento- _la castaña tomó su bolso de cuentas de tantos años, fiel compañero de sus aventuras y perdió la mano en él y sacó una campera de piel de dragón y un reluciente casco.

-_es necesario esto Brownie?_- se refería al último presente.

_-Sí, es muy necesario_- interrumpió Tonks_- no empieces que me gusta que el aire me dé en la cara así siento que soy libre y bla, bla, bla, lo primero es tu seguridad_.

-_Me liberé de Walburga pero parece que las madres me persiguen, primero mini Molly y ahora tú sobrina._

_-recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre bromear con una embarazada?-_ le preguntó Remus- _te aviso que son dos_- agregó señalando a las dos involucradas que lo miraban molestas.

- _Mejor vamos Brownie, ya sabes no queremos que nos sorprenda la noche_- anunció moviendo sus cejas sospechosamente.

_-Voy con Uds_- soltó Harry de repente.

_-Quéeeeeee!-_ gritaron todos y empezaron a hablar a la vez. Menos Ginny que lo miraba muy enfadada.

_-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Harry James Potter-_ amenazó la esposa del niño que vivió dos veces.

_-Necesito saber toda la historia y qué mejor que acompañarlos y a la vez compartir el tiempo con mi padrino-_ explicó avergonzado puesto que sabía que estaba cometiendo en un gran error.

_-Vas a conocer la historia completa cuando ellos regresen y tu padrino no…. desea… compartir… su… tiempo… contigo…este…. fin…. de…. semana-_ le había recalcado cada palabra de una manera que hasta Sirius se arrinconó detrás de Hermione.

-_Brownie, júrame que Harry no corre riesgo con su esposa hoy_- le susurró en el cuello haciéndola estremecer.

_-Él estará bie_n- logró articular pues sentir al moreno tan cerca y hablándole así en el oído le hizo erizar cada vello de su cuerpo_- la ví más enfadada y sobrevivió_.

Sin esperar respuesta de Harry salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y cuando Hermione ocupó su sitio en la motocicleta se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo.

_-Estás mal de la garganta?-_ preguntó risueña pues sabía a qué se refería ese sonido- _necesitas alguna poción?_

_-Atrás amor, necesito que ocupes tu lugar._

_-Yo estoy en mi sitio, Sirius Black, mi moto, mi lugar, yo conduzco_- terminó colocándose el casco y encendiendo la máquina con tanta seguridad y destreza que a Sirius no le quedó más que obedecerla.

Pero el moreno tenía varios ases bajo la manga. Se acomodó cerca, muy cerca de ella y se dijo en voz baja- _vas a arrepentirte mi leona_.

_-Puedo escucharte perfectamente Canuto_- la voz de la castaña lo sobresaltó_- otra sorpresa, los cascos están encantados podremos hablar tranquilamente-_ le explicó mientras avanzaban con habilidad entre el agitado tráfico.

Avanzaron varias millas, lentamente ya que el tráfico se había congestionado, callados, ansiosos por lo que se avecinaba- _Sirius, agárrate fuerte, el tráfico me está cansando._

_-Qué harás leona?- _temía escuchar una locura-_ Me asustas no eres una mujer de romper reglas o acaso has perdido la cordura._

_-Nada de eso Sr. Black, si no cortamos camino llegaremos muy de noche a mi…..bueno ya verás dónde- _habló con evasivas.

_-Brownie, sin duda eres una mujer de muchas sorpresas y eso me encanta-_ le respondió mientras con su pulgar derecho le acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la campera.

_-Sirius eso es trampa, me haces cosquillas, por favor detente, no puedo pensar así_- suplicaba Hermione y disminuía la velocidad para acercarse a alguna calle menos transitada.

_-Ohhh, cuánto lo siento mi querida_- ahora la acariciaba con las dos manos.

A Hermione no le quedó otra opción que detenerse y actuar antes que perdiera la concentración. Tomó su varita, se formó una burbuja alrededor y desaparecieron.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-_Sinceramente no te entiendo Harry, cómo pretendías ir con ellos, en qué cabeza entra semejante… idea, a falta de una mejor palabra-_ renegaba Ginny.

-_Lo sé, lo sé y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy amor, me siento un pelmazo…pero no pude con mi genio, es mi instinto de protección hacia ella, no puedo actuar diferente-_ se excusaba.

_-Harry tu esposa tiene mucha razón, ellos necesitan estar solos les hará bien…_

_-pero es tan prematura esta relación, no les parece?_- preguntó.

_-no Harry, no es prematura, ella le había confesado a Draco que siempre había amado a mi tío- _dijo Tonks- _necesito un baño_- soltó de repente y salió corriendo seguida de Ginny que buscó una poción para las náuseas del embarazo, nunca le faltaban.

-_si Harry, todo se remonta a cuando a Draco le dieron la tarea de matar a Albus, ella se conectó con él de esa manera, compartieron su dolor y se logró salvar así al director._

_-Nunca lo supe-_ se agarraba la cabeza.

_-Harry, estabas con la mente en otro lugar como bien te dijo Hermione, cuando regresen podrás aclararlo, puesto que según me confesó Sirius él tiene interés en que salga a la luz cuanto antes lo de su relación con ella-_ el abatido auror levantó el rostro sorprendido- _él no está con ella por obligación, desde su regreso sus sentimientos no fueron los mismos y me parece que el destino se empeñó en que estuvieran juntos, sino no hay otra manera de explicar lo hechos conocidos._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Habían aparecido en una zona boscosa, desierta, pero por los sonidos que les llegaba era cercana a un camino transitado.

_-por Merlín Brownie, avísame qué es lo que vas a hacer_- habló Sirius agitado.

-_lo siento pero es que te dije que te detuvieras, estás bien?-_ se preocupó y se quitó el casco.

_-quédate tranquila que sí_- le aseguró Sirius mientras extrajo el suyo y respiró profundamente mirando maravillado el lugar dónde había aparecido- _si sobreviví doce años en Azkaban esto es nada._

Hermione se estremeció al escucharlo y se bajó de la motocicleta para poder abrazarlo fuerte. Luego lo miró con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le dio un suave beso en la nariz_- espero que mi regalo te guste_- susurró perdida en sus tormentosos ojos grises.

_-de qué hablas?_

_-estás sentado en mi regalo de bienvenida_- murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, mirándola, admirándola. La tomó por la cintura y como si se tratara de una pluma la cabalgó en su regalo, frente a él, la castaña colocó sus piernas encima de los fuertes muslos del moreno y la acercó, ella aferrada a su cuello dispuesta a obedecerle.

_-déjame que te agradezca como se merece princesa_- musitó en su boca y se perdió en ella, suave, lentamente, saboreando la sensación embriagadora de saber que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era solo para él, que estaba junto a él a pesar de su pasado, que lo conocía como ninguna otra mujer que se haya cruzado en su camino- _gracias_- logró balbucear cuando se separó de ella- _por cuidar de mí siempre._

Las palabras que Hermione pronunció seguidamente salieron sin esperárselo_- yo te amo Sirius Black-_ estaba absorta mirando su tranquilo rostro por primera vez desde que lo conoció, sin un atisbo de pena, dolor o pérdida.

_-tú me das tanto Hermione Granger que no sé si algún día podré retribuirte lo que haces._

_-yo no espero nada a cambio Sirius, solo permite que por primera vez ame como siempre lo soñé, que te ame como lo imaginé._

La mujer que tenía al frente le entregaba el corazón, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Nunca había estado en esa situación y se sentía dichoso.

-_No necesitas pedir nada Brownie, yo te pertenezco enteramente, lo supe desde el primer momento que te ví , parada en el salón con la varita en la mano, dispuesta a enfrentarme, valiente, como una diosa guerrera, creo que te amé desde ese instante-_ confesó acariciando la cabellera de aroma a jazmín que adoraba- _y voy a amarte cada día que me quede de vida leona._

_-En eso te llevo ventaja Canuto._

_-en tiempo querrás decir, porque en calidad me pondré al día en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar más apropiado- _sonreía contra su cuello, besando la curvatura de la mandíbula, estremeciéndola.

_-conozco un lugar muy apropiado pero si sigues haciendo esto no lograremos salir de aquí Sirius_- gemía Hermione.

_-un ratito más y te sigo hasta el mismísimo infierno_- rogaba él.

_-por favor Sirius_- murmuraba agitada pues las manos del moreno habían dejado de sostenerla por la cintura y lentamente acariciaban su abdomen, encendiéndola.

_-no puedo detenerme amor, te juro que lo intento y no puedo_- se justificó acariciando y sintiendo en su mano el golpeteo del corazón de Hermione.

_-mentiroso-_ logró soltar cuando dejó sus labios para besar su cuello otra vez.

Logrando que se riera y pudiendo apartarse un poco de ella_- está bien amor, ahora dime dónde estamos y hacia donde debemos ir_ – respiró profundo para controlarse del todo.

_-Yo te guío_- dijo ella y cuando intentó girarse para emprender la marcha el moreno la detuvo.

_-No mi dulce amor, mi moto, mi sitio yo conduzco_- le sonreía burlón.

_-haces que te ame y te odie con una facilidad que me asombra_- reclamó pero se resignó- _estamos cerca del lago Lomond_- él la miró sin entender- _más conocido como lago Negro por los magos, a unas cuantas millas de Dufftown y de Hogsmeade._

Siguieron su camino bordeando el tranquilo y majestuoso lago. Sabían que estaban en la carretera muggle pero cuando Hermione le señaló un aparentemente antiguo y derruído puente él la entendió y giró acelerando la marcha. Cuando ingresaron por allí la magia se hizo presente y la vista del paisaje ya era diferente.

El camino, entonces de tierra, se perdía por el bosque y salía a la orilla del lago otra vez en un zigzag que estremecía por la belleza del panorama.

_-detente por favor-_ le pidió y él obedeció. Ella descendió y de su bolso extrajo una cámara de fotos, se alejó unos pasos, él no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces giró y apuntó con su objetivo_- no te muevas_- la imagen que capturó del moreno la dejó pasmada. Él, guapo como un dios, la miraba sensualmente con el lago tranquilo de fondo y las montañas reflejadas en las mansas aguas.

_-tengo hambre amor, Madam Rosmerta debe tener algo para deleitarnos seguramente._

Él la besó con dulzura-_vamos, pero luego quiero mi postre._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Draco había decidido ese sábado almorzar con su hijo en el callejón Diagón, ya era costumbre ver a este padre amoroso con su pequeño heredero. Aunque todavía algunos magos se sorprendían al verlos tan cómplices. El niño miraba sorprendido todo a su alrededor, le gustaba que su papá le contara y explicara lo que estaban viendo. Entonces llegaron hasta Flourish y Blotts donde Draco debía retirar un encargo de su madre, que no los había acompañado porque debía reunirse con su tía Andrómeda.

Como de costumbre Scorpius empezó a recorrer el lugar pero en esta oportunidad se dirigió a la salida y cuando un cliente ingresó el niño aprovechó para escapar a la calle. Draco no se había percatado de esto.

El pequeño rubio deambuló un buen rato y cuando se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba cerca se asustó. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, las lágrimas caían sin control pero allí distinguió un rostro conocido y se acercó.

La joven estaba concentraba en un libro que descansaba en la mesa a la que estaba sentada y una gran copa de helado estaba a medio comer, no notó cuando el niño se acercó, él tiró de su vestido, ella se sobresaltó y cuando advirtió de quién se trataba se sorprendió.

_-Scorpius, qué haces por aquí pequeño?-_ se sacó los lentes y los dejó junto al libro. Al ver su carita llorosa se asustó y buscó a sus padres entre la muchedumbre_- estás perdido?-_ el rubio asintió, entonces extrajo de su bolso un pañuelo bordado y secó su rostro_- viniste con tus papis?_

_-solo con mi papi y no sé dónde está_- sollozó fuerte y ella lo acunó.

_-ya lo encontraremos no te aflijas_- entonces tomó su varita, cerró los ojos y de la punta emergió una libélula plateada que al niño le agradó y logró que sonriera_- este mensaje es para el Sr. Draco Malfoy, estoy con su pequeño hijo en la heladería, él está bien, aunque un poco asustado, aquí lo esperaremos soy Silvia la ayudante de la sanadora Granger_- y el patronus salió urgente con el recado.

Mientras tanto Draco desesperado buscaba a su hijo entre las estanterías, los empleados lo ayudaban pero el niño no estaba. El corazón estaba punto de salir de su pecho de la angustia cuando se encontró de frente con el patronus que volaba tranquilo y directo a él. Recibió el mensaje y salió corriendo del local.

Llegó agitado a la heladería, el pelo completamente desarreglado, su ropa desaliñada a causa de la búsqueda incesante de su hijo. Se detuvo de golpe ante la visión de su pequeño tesoro sentado junto a esa mujer que parecía que había visto por primera vez. Ella con su cabello castaño ahora bien corto, casi masculino, pero que la hacía tan femenina, tan delicada, lo cautivó. Por primera vez reparó en ella y le gustó mucho lo que vió.

Scorpius estaba muy cómodo con la joven, además que le acariciaba el rostro y dejaba que él comiera de su copa de helado. Silvia notó que los observaban y levantó la vista, se ruborizó cuando notó que Draco estaba allí.

_-hola Sr. Malfoy._

A Draco le encantó como ella lo miró con sus ojos color miel y pronunció su nombre con igual dulzura_-hola Silvia_- saludó, tomó su mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos_- gracias-_ agregó y se sentó junto a ellos.

Fue el mejor encuentro que Draco tuvo en mucho tiempo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione y Sirius pasearon todo el día por Hogsmeade, fueron a la Casa de los Gritos que seguía en iguales condiciones, a punto de derrumbarse pero sabían que esto era imposible. Compraron golosinas en Honeydukes y a cada paso la gente se acercaba a saludarlos efusivamente. En cada negocio al que llegaban los hacían sentir bienvenidos, sobre todo en las Tres Escobas donde Rosmerta lo avergonzó con el relato de sus andanzas con las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes estudiantes. Pero a Hermione eso no le importaba, ella sabía que aquél Sirius había quedado en el pasado.

_-Brownie_- ellos caminaban abrazados hacia donde habían dejado la motocicleta_- y dónde se supone que vamos s descansar o no tanto?_- le susurró al oído- _y no me digas que en Hogwarts porque me regreso._

_-Es mi última sorpresa y mi secreto, si me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie, menos a Víktor y a Charlie te llevo._

_-Juramento de merodeador_- puso una mano en el pecho y la otra en los genitales.

Hermione lo miró absorta_- y eso es confiable?_

-_Ciento por ciento mi reina, pongo mi descendencia en juego, no confías en mí?-_ la miraba con ojos de perrito abandonado.

_-ciento por ciento mi merodeador, pero no le enseñes ese juramento ni a mi ahijado ni a Albus y menos a Teddy._

Sirius la miró con culpa_- cómo pudiste hacerlo Sirius, son niños!-_ respiró profundamente_- mejor no me desvió del tema y vamos que voy a guiarte_- añadió.

Salieron del pueblo y cuando llegaron a una encrucijada doblaron en sentido contrario a Hogwarts, se internaron por el espeso bosque unas dos millas cuando avistaron una cabaña de piedra. Sirius disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo en la entrada. Allí un jardín bien cuidado lo sorprendió.

_-Bienvenido a mi nueva casa_- anunció Hermione y abrió la puerta de madera tallada con runas- _pasa y mientras tomamos algo te explico_.

Sirius tardó un buen rato en reaccionar pero cuando tuvo una taza caliente de café entre sus manos comprendió a qué se refreía Hermione.

_-desde cuando vives aquí?_- inquirió mientras se sentó en una de las banquetas en la barra de la cocina.

_-desde hoy, en mi bolso tengo mi ropa y en unos días mudaré el resto de mis pertenencias._

_-por qué?_ , _entiendo que los muchachos necesiten estar juntos y solos pero por qué el apuro y en secreto._

_-porque si les contaba no iban a dejarme y yo necesito mi espacio personal, mi lugar y aquí lo encontré._

_-eso quiere decir que soy el primer hombre que entra a esta casa y que nadie más que yo conoce su ubicación-_ decía mientras caminaba hacia ella.

_-así es, entre otras cosas serás el único hombre_- respondió mientras retrocedía lentamente. Él no había captado sus palabras.

_-y dígame sanadora Granger_- logró atraparla de un brazo y la juntó a él_- Ud. quiere que alguien más sepa dónde estamos ahora_- la miraba a los ojos y notó que el fuego la consumía.

_-No quiero que nada nos interrumpa ahora Sirius_- se quejó cuando el moreno le acarició el cuello- _yo ahora quiero ser tuya, al fin._

_-Que así sea mi amor-_ le susurró sobre los labios.

Ese atardecer el fuego los consumió, la entrega fue total.

Por primera vez Sirius Black entregaba no solo el cuerpo a una mujer, esta vez Sirius Black entregó su alma, su vida, su futuro a su mujer. Porque ella en esa casa en el ocaso se convirtió en mujer y él recibió el más preciado regalo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La noche los encontró desnudos en la cama, aún abrazados, apenas cubierto con una suave sábana blanca de algodón bordado.

_-por qué no lo mencionaste antes?_

_-debía hacerlo?-_ susurró ella contra su tatuado pecho y sus delicados dedos lo recorrían.

_-yo siempre creí que entre tú y Draco….ya sabes_- habló incómodo, su mano acariciaba la espalda de Hermione.

Ella se incorporó y asentó su mentón en donde descansa su corazón- _yo te dije que Draco sabía de mis sentimientos hacia ti desde el inicio y él fue respetuoso de ellos._

_-ahora lo sé mi vida, ahora lo sé_- recordó él, besó su frente y la recostó encima de él, abrazándola posesivo, era el dueño absoluto.

_-tienes hambre, puedo cocinarte algo si así lo deseas_- preguntó mientras Sirius corría un mechón de su cara.

_-lo que deseo ya lo tengo encima mío, no necesito nada más_- ella lo miró ruborizada y Sirius agregó con mucha convicción_- te amo Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mis amigas queridas, por fin llegó lo que yo quería. He comprobado algo, no soy buena relatando momentos románticos, aquí les presento mi mejor esfuerzo.<strong>_

_**Ya estamos en la recta final, no sé cuántos capítulos queden pero les confieso que el epílogo ya lo tengo en la mente. **_

_**Como siempre les digo, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura.**_

_**Sinceramente, están en mi corazón.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

_**DESTINOS YPROYECTOS **_

Cuando Hermione despertó estaba sola en la cama y tenía frió. Sirius no estaba allí. Aún no había amanecido, la luz azulina del instante previo a la salida del sol, le daba a su blanca recámara un toque de frescura. Ella se incorporó, arregló su rebelde cabellera, más rebelde que nunca antes, colocó un broche para sostenerla y bajó de la cama envuelta en una sábana, su bata predilecta no estaba cerca puesto que no había tenido tiempo de desempacar. Sonreía y se estremecía de solo recordar lo sucedido, pero se sentía delicioso. Nunca antes había estado tan completa.

Recorrió toda la cabaña y ni rastros de Sirius, se preocupó un instante pero se dio cuenta que había un solo sitio al que no había ido. Regresó a su habitación y salió por la gran puerta de vidrio cubierta por delicadas cortinas de muselina blanca, por allí entraba la fresca brisa del lago, testigo silencioso del amor que ellos se profesaron. Caminó descalza por el deck, llegó a las barandillas y lo vió, sentado, también descalzo, con las piernas cruzadas en el embarcadero que poseía la cabaña mirando hacia el lago envuelto en una manta de piel blanca que Hermione tenía en su cama. En paz, con él y con el mundo. Hermosamente apacible.

No quiso interrumpir ese momento único y se retiró hacia el interior de la cabaña a esperar que Sirius regresara cuando estuviera listo. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió de encontrar a Kreacher allí, un instante antes no lo había visto.

-_Buen día Srta. Hermione_- saludó con una reverencia y se retomó sus actividades.

_-buen día amigo pero qué haces aquí? ya terminaste con la tarea que te encargué, muchas gracias por cierto, todo está hermoso pero es hora que regreses con los Potter-_ le habló tiernamente.

_-la Sra. Ginny está al tanto de la situación, ella y yo tuvimos una charla al respecto y entendió que yo debo estar con Ud. o con los dos para ser más precisos._

Hermione se estremeció con las palabras que le había soltado el elfo muy tranquilo- _pero tienes un contrato con ellos y son muy amables en permitir, que yo en algunas ocasiones, te pida algún favor….._

_-Srta. Hermione- _interrumpió el discurso de la sanadora-_ tengo entendido que su relación con el joven Black al fin se supo._

_-cómo te enteraste Kreacher, te lo contó Ginny acaso?_

_-no milady, yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo- _dijo el elfo ante el estupor de la castaña-_ por eso mi fidelidad es hacia Ud., mi deber es estar con Ud., sobre todo a partir de que se haya consumado la unión._

Hermione lo miraba absorta, con el ceño fruncido, confundida_- consumado la unión?-_ un instante después entendió a qué se refería el elfo y se ruborizó completamente.

_-si milady, yo soy el elfo que la familia elige para atender por siempre a la Sra. Black-_ Kreacher se había acercado a ella, le dejó un vaso con agua cercano a ella y le explicó- _recuerda que le dí un pañuelo bordado?-_ ella asintió- _**LB**__ decía, significa Lady Black señorita, Ud._

_-Pe….pero estabas con la Sra. Black y al fallecer ella te liberaste de ese destino._

_-No Srta., mi padre era el elfo de la difunta, yo estaba siendo entrenado para continuar con la noble tradición- _Kreacher tomó su mano y se confesó_- cuando su prometido empezó a mostrar su rebeldía, yo sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, yo había nacido para servir a la próxima Sra. y la conducta del heredero tiraba por tierra mi llegada a este injusto mundo- _comenzó su relato_- Cuando fue expulsado de la familia, mi odio hacia él se hizo presente y esto me llevó a actuar de una forma totalmente reprochable. Intenté congraciarme con el joven Regulus para que me conservara y lo conseguí, sufriendo mucho en el camino, Ud. sabe a qué me refiero, en su paso por la oscuridad yo estuve a su lado siempre, lo cuidé y casi muero por él y lo volvería a hacer pero cuando finalmente el joven Regulus desapareció, mi vida se derrumbó por completo. Entonces yo-_bajó su cabeza avergonzado- _rogué que el joven Sirius, no encontrara al verdadero amor en esta vida a menos que la elegida demostrara que es digna de llevar el apellido Black. O sea que lo aceptara a pesar de su familia, de su pasado, de su presente y que estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a un futuro mejor solo por estar junto a él- _suspiró el elfo triste_ - creí que de esa manera me estaría vengando por mi desdicha, yo no cumpliría con mi deber pero él estaría siempre solo- _sollozó fuerte- _y entonces apareció la Srta., hija de muggles, la mejor bruja de su generación y-_ los inmensos ojos del elfo la miraban con arrepentimiento y los de Hermione ya dejaban caer sus lágrimas- _apenas_ _la ví supe que Ud. era la única capaz y digna de llevar el antiguo y noble apellido Black_- sollozaba sin soltarse de ella- _Cuando intentó defenderme de sus amigos por el maltrato allí entendí que MI Sra. Black había llegado pero entonces aún no podía acercarme a Ud. como lo merecía pues la antigua Sra. me lo impidió pero supe que mi destino estaba a salvo, entonces que el joven Black desapareció, otra vez. Pero a pesar de ello yo me quedé con Ud., pues yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que él regresara, su cicatriz lo manifestaba, aún permanecía rosada._

Hermione miró su mano y la vió, como lo había dicho el elfo ella nunca había renunciado a creer que él regresaría- _quiere que siga mi relato o prefiere ir a vestirse._

La castaña reaccionó ante las últimas palabras y dijo- _lo siento, voy a bañarme y regreso…._

_-ya tendré el desayuno listo para Ud. y el joven Black, buenos días Señor_- el moreno había escuchado lo que estaban hablando y sonrió por primera vez al elfo que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que tenía memoria.

_-Kreacher_- saludó a secas y se acercó a su castaña, tomó su mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la amó así, en silencio, la ayudó a levantarse y caminaron hacia la habitación.

Ella solo lo seguía hipnotizada. La condujo hasta el baño, donde sin saberlo ella, le había preparado la bañera.

No había necesidad de hablar, las miradas eran suficientes. Sirius secó su dulce rostro, tomó la sábana y la despojó de ella, respiró profundo ante la desnudez de su mujer. La ayudó a entrar y el agua tibia le dio la bienvenida. Él la siguió y se sentó a sus espaldas. Hermione se recostó sobre el fuerte pecho y cerró los ojos. Estaba en el cielo.

Él le besó el cuello- _por cierto muy buenos días mi reina_- seguía con los besos- _por qué no te acercaste al lago?_

_-era tú momento a solas en paz con el mundo y ….._

_-por ti estoy en paz-_ la interrumpió besando su boca- _pero gracias por entenderme_- entonces acariciaba su vientre y ella gemía.

Pero el ruido de su estómago vacío rompió el momento mágico- _lo siento_- se disculpó ella y reían.

_-Yo también estoy hambriento amor, y sin energías pero aparte del apetito, estás bien, te duele algo_- se preocupó.

_-Estoy mejor que nunca antes- _confesó mientras deslizaba con cuidado una suave esponja por los brazos tatuados del merodeador.

-_podría estar así todo el día_- le susurró besando su hombro.

Ella giró y se sentó en su regazo envolviendo la cintura con sus bellas piernas.

-_cambié de opinión, quiero tenerte así toda la vida_- murmuró sobre los dulces labios de su mujer y la pasión los consumió, una vez más.

Una hora después llegaron a desayunar dichosos y plenos, Kreacher les había preparados unos manjares y no les quedó más que proceder a recuperar energías.

_-Kreacher, cuando termines puedes regresar a tu casa._

-_Estoy en casa Srta._- le dijo el elfo mientras levantaba la vajilla- _la Sra. Ginny y el Sr. Harry ya están al tanto, les expliqué las dudas al respecto y ellos aceptaron de inmediato._

_-Pero y mi Sirius?_

_-Aquí me tienes-_ respondió el merodeador y ella le dio la mirada de "no me refería a ti"- _ahhh ok, el otro Sirius entendí_- y prefirió guardar silencio.

-_Srta., no puedo dejarla sola aquí, mi deber es estar a su lado siempre, creo que ya le hice saber esto pero le prometo que no seré un estorbo-_ las grandes orejas del elfo estaban aplastadas contra la cabeza y se restregaba las manos nervioso, presentía que no lo querían allí.

-_Amor, Kreacher tiene mucha razón, no puedes estar aquí sola, es peligroso._

_-Sirius he atravesado demasiados peligros en mi vida, vivir tranquila en mi espacio no es riesgoso, puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien- _se había exasperado la castaña_- y no puedes abandonar a mi ahijado, él es tu prioridad._

_-Hermione_- Sirius habló serio mientras el elfo llorisqueaba- _está contra la naturaleza de este elfo apartarse de ti, él nació para esto._

_-Y si yo no deseo esto!-_ gritó ella y Sirius palideció.

_-Cómo?-_ de repente el moreno se había levantado y retrocedía sorprendido_- no quieres esto?_- dijo señalándose a ellos dos.

_-Oh por Merlín, Sirius, no pienses eso, me refería si yo no quiero o no me siento cómoda con el elfo aquí-_ el aludido lanzó un fuerte sollozo- _no por ti Kreacher, oh por Dios- _se quejaba Hermione refregando su cara-_ me refiero a que me parece un absurdo condenar a un elfo a servir a alguien de por vida_- intentaba explicar la castaña_- nunca entendí el servilismo de los elfos-_ miraba suplicante al mago- _aparte él ya es un elfo libre_- le acotó.

Sirius la abrazó fuerte pues la castaña estaba a punto de llorar más fuerte que el elfo y le susurró_- Amor entiende, la madre de Kreacher lo trajo al mundo para cumplir esta misión, es su deber, no entiende otra orden, es imposible intentar cambiar eso, me explico?-_ le secó su rostro- _prometes por su bienestar y mi tranquilidad aceptar a Kreacher como tu elfo personal?_- mirándolo con sus chocolatosos ojos llenos de lágrimas ella asintió era inútil luchar contra lo irremediable.

_-Kreacher, como nuevo señor de la casa Black te regreso tus deberes, vas cuidar a Hermione Jean Granger mi prometida, vas a respetar sus deseos y velar por su seguridad-_ habló mirando al elfo.

Kreacher inmediatamente dejó de llorar y en un acto totalmente de devoción se aferró a las piernas de Sirius- _amo como Ud. ordene, cumpliré con sus mandatos con la mayor fidelidad._

El moreno acarició su cabeza y el elfo se regresó a sus tareas dando saltitos de emoción.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius y Hermione aparecieron por la chimenea pública en una sucursal del departamento de Aurores, un proyecto de Harry que había sido aceptado por la totalidad del Wizengamot. Al ser domingo y muy temprano solo estaba presente un Auror de guardia pero en esos momentos dormitaba en su cómoda butaca.

La pareja salió en silencio y comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, que llevaba hacia el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts.

_-Soy todo oídos mi cielo, ilústrame con tu papel en el proyecto de Brian._

_-por qué lo llamas así?, es un tipo de broma privada o algo parecido?_

_-es uno de sus nombres y es de mi exclusivo uso- _replicó-_pero no te desvíes del tema._

_-Yo te comenté algo al respecto, sabes que financiamos con los hermanos Krum un orfanato-_ él asintió- _también te dije que la mayoría son como yo hijos de muggles._

_-Lo recuerdo._

_-En los últimos años estuve investigando este fenómeno, se incrementó exponencialmente el nacimientos de magos en familias muggle y arribamos a la conclusión que por la guerra y con los caídos, la magia ha estado en un desequilibrio como nunca antes-_ Sirius la miró intrigado- _en guerras anteriores también sucedió pero no hubo tantos alumbramientos de este tipo, nada puede documentarlo, como también llegamos a la conclusión que hay menos nacimientos en las familias de magos._

_-En serio?- _ella asintió para sorpresa del moreno_-cómo intervienen Brian y Snape en esto?_

_-casi sin querer- _Sirius no le entendió_-te explico, fueron los únicos, aparte de Víktor por su trabajo, que se interesaron en mis investigaciones, ellos opinaban, me sugerían dónde buscar datos, además debo reconocer que si no fuera por Silvia, mi residente a cargo y mi mano derecha en las arduas búsquedas, no sé que hubiera hecho-_ ella tropezó con una piedra pero Sirius la sostuvo y evitó su caída- _gracias amor, entonces Albus y Severus basándose en mis hallazgos presentaron un proyecto que es innovador._

_-no entiendo a qué te refieres con ello- _realmente el moreno estaba perdido en sus explicaciones.

-_Crear una institución para la preparación de los padres de estos niños. _

_-Cómo?_

_-nosotros los nacidos muggles tenemos nuestros brotes mágicos a muy temprana edad, una porque nuestra magia es casi pura, y además no encuentra las barreras mágicas que los padres magos crean en los niños para evitar daños._

_-Ahora voy captando, entonces al quedar la magia libre los problemas aparecen muy tempranos además del temor que estos fenómenos causan._

_-Exacto, mis padres son únicos, ellos no me rechazaron ni intentaron abandonarme sino que ellos creían que yo era especial y me apoyaron_- explicaba ella embalada por encontrar el interés en Sirius_- pero sé que fue duro para los míos. Durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, recorrí, psicólogos, psiquiatras hasta les habían propuesto un exorcismo pero ellos se opusieron, es un tema bastante delicado Sirius._

_-Y cómo sería esa institución, qué funciones cumpliría?_

_-Sencilla, se visitaría a los padres apenas aparezca el primer brote y se les avisa de la condición del niño, con todo lo que ello implica. Se los invitaría a formar parte de nuestra comunidad, como padres de un mago, ya no se los dejaría de lado, ellos participarían del proceso educativo tanto mágico como muggle de sus hijos, desde pequeños hasta su ingreso al colegio._

_-Wouuu, en serio que es un proyecto bastante ambicioso-_ estaban cerca de los portones de acceso al castillo y Sirius se detuvo para observarlo otra vez, la emoción se notaba en su rostro.

-_Mira quiénes vienen por allí- _Hermione le indicó hacia un sendero que entraba en el bosque que rodea los terrenos de Hogwarts y vieron a Albus Dumbledore y a su casi hijo Severus Snape que venían a recibirlos.

_-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts_- exclamó el director mientras los abrazaba- _mi hermano los vió pasar por frente de la taberna y me avisó_- su alegría era desbordante.

_-Gracias profesor_- respondió Hermione y se acercó a abrazar a su ex profesor- _buen día Severus gusto en verte._

_-Srta. Granger-_ e incómodo la soltó_- Black_- lo saludó por educación, aunque interiormente no tenía ganas ni de recibirlo.

_-Snape_- respondió Sirius con igual entusiasmo.

-_Profesor me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a Sirius y le estaba comentando sobre el proyecto…_

_-Excelente, cuantas más gente involucrada mejor._

_- Albus será mejor que descanses un poco, tu salud no es la mejor._

_-No exageres hijo-_ trataba Dumbledore de mostrar indiferencia.

_-Albus, hay algo que no le hayas dicho a Luna?-_ se preocupó Hermione.

_-Nada, precaución solamente, pero si estoy más cansado que antes, el proyecto absorbe todas mis energías, Severus podrías aparecernos a los cuatro en el Castillo?_

_-Manos unidas por favor-_ lo obedecieron, formó una burbuja grande y desaparecieron en silencio.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El almuerzo había pasado en paz, no hubo insultos mal disimulados ni miradas fuera de lugar.

-_tengo una duda?-_ Severus levantó una ceja y gruñó- _cómo se sabe qué niño nacido es mago, supongo que el libro de los nacimientos no sobrevivió a la guerra?_

-_Gracias a Merlín, durante la guerra no se destruyó aunque Tom siempre estuvo tras él no pudo acceder, Severus me lo acercó a mi escondite y así logró salvarse._

-_Qué necesitan entonces para dar inicio al proyecto?, por lo que contaron ya tienen prácticamente el aval del Ministerio, solo les falta el Wizengamot-_ se notaba el verdadero interés de Sirius.

_-Primero un espacio físico, en el castillo es imposible, voy a empezar gestiones para conseguir un lugar que el Ministerio no esté haciendo uso pero esto será difícil_- habló Severus- _y la otra idea sería disponer del presupuesto del Colegio para alquilar alguna propiedad aunque esto no sería lo indicado._

_-Tiene que ser un edificio grande?_- Sirius lo miró preocupado.

_-No como Hogwarts pero si, deberíamos disponer de aulas para los alumnos pequeños, un lugar para sus padres, acceso fácil para los muggles pero sin que despierte sospechas, algo como un pequeño colegio, no sería un internado pero de ser necesario se dispondría de habitaciones y demás dependencias._

Sirius se quedó mirando fijamente a Severus, quien no desviaba la mirada- _tengo el lugar indicado_- habló seguro.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, le rozó la mano y lo trajo a la realidad- _en serio, dónde?_

_-La propiedad que era de los Lestrange, ahora me pertenece y si les sirve es tuya Brian, esa será mi manera de colaborar_- dijo muy tranquilo y se acomodó en la silla con los brazos cruzados en la nuca.

_-Black, muy gentil de tu parte_- habló Severus en un tono seco- _pero estamos hablando de muggles en una casa que perteneció a una familia completamente seguidora del Señor Oscuro._

_-ellos ya no están y la magia oscura murió con el último Lestrange Severus, lo sabes muy bien-_ intervino Dumbledore.

-_Conozco gente que con gusto podría inspeccionar la propiedad para asegurarse_- Hermione estaba exultante con la idea- _Víktor se pondrá a disposición seguramente, Remus cuando le contemos también, Harry por descontado…._

-_ahí vamos de nuevo con el entusiasmo de la insufrible sabelotodo_- la interrumpió Severus y Sirius se ofuscó.

-_No la trates de esa manera y menos en mi presencia Snape_- habló entre dientes.

Severus los miraba detenidamente, el lenguaje corporal los delataba, Hermione y Sirius estaban muy juntos y por momentos rozaban sus manos y las miradas que se dedicaban a gritos dejaban ver que allí había una relación.

_-Volviendo a las antiguas mañas Black?-_ refutó Severus.

_-Ese estilo de vida quedó en el pasado Snape-_ el moreno captó su intención_- a partir de ahora solo vivo por una mujer._

_-pobre inocente, espero que tengas el valor de contarle toda….. tu agradable vida…. Black._

_-no hace falta Severus, la conozco mejor que nadie_- interrumpió Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Sirius, sorprendiendo a los dos grandes magos.

Albus Dumbledore les ofreció su mejor sonrisa- _Es verdad eso mi amigo?-_ el moreno asintió y besó la mano de su prometida.

-_Srta. Granger está Ud. consciente de que es Sirius Black?-_ preguntó Severus incrédulo de lo que veía y escuchaba.

_-completamente segura profesor y esperé muchos años para que se concretara._

_-Explíquenme porque me perdí, debe ser mi vejez prematura- _comentó Albus y logró la sonrisa de todos y cortar la tirantez del momento.

_-es muy largo pero te daré la versión corta-_ comenzó Sirius a explicar y Hermione no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, ella había usado la misma frase.

La tarde se había pasado en medio de relatos, verdades y secretos develados. Dumbledore se había sorprendido sobremanera y Severus no había emitido ningún comentario despectivo, seguía atento cada detalle.

-_Verdaderamente fascinante es la magia familiar_- comentó el antiguo espía- _realmente fascinante, ya tu difunta prima hacía alarde de ella pero lo que cuentas es sin duda inesperado. Con razón Bellatrix no pudo hacer uso de las propiedades._

_-Entre otras cosas_- agregó Albus- _dicen que la colección de libros antiguos de la familia Lestrange es mayor a la de los Malfoy._

_-En serio?-_ preguntó Hermione entusiasmada y con un brillo salvaje en los ojos.

_-espero que como la futura Sra. Black le dé un uso coherente a ellos porque la magia no es negra o blanca sino mal aprovechada_- le aconsejó Severus.

La futura Sra. Black había dicho Severus, su enemigo desde la infancia, adolescencia y parte de su adultez, pero con esta frase demostraba que se podía dejar los rencores de lado y seguir adelante. El merodeador miró disimuladamente la cara de Severus y vió un gesto de aceptación cuando hablaba a Hermione.

Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno más, pero también uno menos. <strong>

**Gracias por seguir acompándome como siempre.**

El lugar donde estaba Sirius frente al lago desde donde lo miraba Hermione:

http: / www.l .uk /coniston

La mansión que dona Sirius:

http: - architecture. com/STYLE/ 800px-Seaton_Delaval_Hall_-_main_block_from_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO 22**_

_**EN FAMILIA**_

Hermione caminaba apurada por los pasillos de San Mungo, se dirigía a su despacho, estaba muy atrasada según sus propias palabras, es que el desayuno con Charlie y Víktor había sido diferente.

Lejos quedaron las risas y bromas por su fin de semana junto a Sirius, sino que por el contrario, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes cuando les comunicó de su decisión de vivir sola.

Víktor había dejado bien establecido su disconformidad, Charlie se sentía culpable por su alejamiento y ella les dejó claro que su partida había sido una cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano ella habría elegido vivir sola.

Aunque les costó aceptar su postura indeclinable la respetaron, dejándole en claro que ante el mínimo inconveniente la casona era suya.

En San Mungo la actividad ya estaba a pleno, buscó unos papeles en su oficina y se dirigió a su recorrida habitual pero fue sorprendida con la imagen de Draco que salía de una de las salas con una sonrisa diferente en el rostro.

_-Hola leona, buen día_- se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

_-Draco, todo bien?_- se preocupó porque jamás él paseaba por ese sector siempre la había buscado en su despacho.

_-Si leona, muy bien y Uds. me imagino que ya está todo muy claro_- preguntó interesado.

Sonrosándose respondió- _todo está como siempre lo deseé-_ ella no se atrevía mirarlo a la cara.

_-Mírame- _ella lo evitó buscando algo entre sus papeles-_ acaso no eres Gryffindor?-_ la chicaneó el rubio y sintiéndose desafiada lo hizo- _así de bien?_

_-Muy bien_- respondió segura a pesar de la mirada burlona de Draco_- pero que te trae por estos pasillos? Me buscabas?-_ Hermione notó entonces la incomodidad de Draco que había desviado la mirada_- ahora quién es el cobarde?_

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y explicó_- buscaba a Silvia_- la miró serio y ella levantó las cejas entre sorprendida y divertida_- quería invitarla a cenar_- Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar una risotada inoportuna- _te parezco gracioso?_

_-Para nada Draco, hiciste muy bien, ella no tiene muchos amigos y le hará bien que despegue la vista de los libros, que sepa que hay vida detrás de las investigaciones-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_-Me recuerda a alguien_- comentó indiferente entonces tomó su mano, la besó y acotó antes de dejarla- _por cierto, quién dijo que yo quiero ser su amigo?-_ y salió altivo como siempre pero en paz.

-_Ése es el Draco que quiero ver, escuchaste?-_ le gritó antes que saliera por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo principal del hospital y él se giró a verla y se inclinó como un caballero. Hermione regresó a sus tareas con una inmensa sonrisa y un peso menos sobre sus espaldas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con muchas actividades y preparaciones para lo que venía. Albus Dumbledore había concertado una reunión con todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Por sugerencia de Sirius, el proyecto debía darse a conocer primero a ellos y luego a la comunidad mágica. Si contaban con ese apoyo incondicional harían un frente común para enfrentarse a las dificultades que encontrarían en el camino a concretar el ambicioso proyecto.

Y como en tantas otras oportunidades el sitio de reunión sería Grimmauld Place, formalmente, la residencia de la familia Potter.

Pero la intención de Sirius al estar todos reunidos era además, oficializar su relación con Hermione.

Por eso mismo esa tarde había decidido dar un gran paso.

Rodaba en su motocicleta por una exclusiva zona de Londres, entonces detuvo su marcha frente a un más exclusivo negocio muggle donde el frente negro con columnas del mismo color rematadas con dorado le dio la bienvenida.

Descendió de su reluciente moto y un elegante empleado de impecable traje negro le abrió la puerta_- Sirius Black?-_ lo había reconocido y demostró su sorpresa_- es un placer recibirte en nuestra humilde casa._

_-Orson, viejo amigo, dame un abrazo_- la confianza que se expresaron extrañó a los pocos y refinados clientes que allí se encontraban- _y déjame decirte que de humilde este lugar no tiene nada_- entonces notó la inscripción de la plaqueta dorada que portaba en el traje_- te felicito Gerente General_- saludó de nuevo con otro efusivo abrazo.

_-Escuché lo de tu regreso y quiero decirte que me hizo muy feliz amigo, por eso cuando ví que estacionabas no pude menos que recibirte._

_-lo sé, de ti lo creo- _se dirigían hacia una oficina muy elegante.

_-Pero me imagino que esta no es una visita social, las pocas veces que te ví aquí siempre fueron para llevarte algo de lo mejor de nuestra colección._

_-Así es Orson tienes mucha razón viejo amigo, en esta ocasión quiero lo mejor de lo mejor._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione caminaba segura por los amplios jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, lejos quedaba el recuerdo de su primera visita a este lugar, ahora solo escuchaba la alegre risa de un niño, Scorpius, que se hacía más evidente.

Lo vió corriendo feliz entre los arbustos y a su padre persiguiéndolo, Hermione adoró ver a su amigo feliz, sin la mirada triste que siempre le devolvía.

_-Tía Mione_- gritó el pequeño Malfoy y la alcanzó- _ayúdame el dragón quiere comerme_- se refugiaba entre sus piernas.

_-Seguro que es un dragón? A mí me parece un hurón_- respondió Hermione mientras lo sentaba en su cadera.

_-No le llenes la cabeza a mi hijo con tus tonterías Granger_- le reclamó Draco y la besó en la frente.

_-Hurón?-_se extrañaba el niño- _eso eres papi?_

_-Después te voy a contar una linda historia donde un niño caprichoso por burlarse de sus compañeros terminó convertido en un hermoso hurón_- bromeaba Hermione.

_-Granger, te lo advierto_- amenazó Draco- _no porque vayas a ser la nueva Sra. Black te tomes atribuciones._

_-Falta mucho para eso Malfoy-_ sonreía_- si tu padre no me deja deberías preguntarle a tu tío Theo, él también conoce la historia-_ le susurró a Scorpius.

_-ya Granger, ya, dime que te trae por mi humilde hogar._

_-vengo a hacerles una invitación a tu madre y a ti._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sirius salía de Bentley&Skinner con el mejor obsequio entre sus ropas, se acercó a su vehículo y cuando estaba por subirse un hombre muy enojado se lo impidió.

_-Si no quiere que llame a la policía aléjese ya de esa motocicleta_- le increpó el desconocido.

Sirius retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa y por la fuerza con la que había sido empujado- _de qué demonios está hablando Ud, suélteme_- le inquirió pero el extraño hombre de cabello castaño con algunas canas se puso al frente y se lo impidió.

_-le advierto por última vez aléjese de esta motocicleta_- lo miraba enfurecido.

Sirius respiró profundamente y le repitió- _ésta es mí motocicleta, por favor si no quiere que lo golpee córrase._

_-Ud. se ha confundido, ésta le pertenece a mi hija, ya estuve inspeccionándola y estaba esperando para verla, seguramente ella está por las inmediaciones…._

_-Sr. Granger?-_ Sirius lo había interrumpido y al pronunciar su nombre Richard se quedó estático_- Ud. es el padre de Hermione?-_ preguntó con la voz tomada por los repentinos nervios_- yo soy Sirius Black._

_-No mienta, el Sr. Black tendría mi edad pero él está desaparecido y…._

_-Ud. me prestó los planos para la restauración de una motocicleta y además le dijo a su hija que lo que yo necesitara le enviara una nota…_

Richard Granger se había quedado callado, estupefacto, pálido, se agarró el pecho- _y ahora me doy cuenta que mi Brownie no les avisó de mi regreso_- lo sostuvo pues casi se cae de la impresión- _Ud. quiere que lo lleve a su casa_- el padre de Hermione asintió_- eso creí, es cerca de aquí_?- asintió otra vez- _entonces guíeme, podrá?._

_-Creo que si-_ respondió agitado_- me parece que merecemos una explicación-_ subió atrás de Sirius y partieron hacia la casa natal de Hermione Granger.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La sanadora Granger había ingresado a una de sus librerías predilectas, Daunt Books, caminaba distraída cuando su celular sonó, dejó a un lado unos de los libros que compraría.

_-Mamá, qué sorpresa!-_ saludaba mientras llegaba a pagar su compra_- por supuesto, en seguida estoy allí._

Salió del local muy contenta, caminó un par de cuadras y llegó a un callejón, cuidó que nadie la viera y desapareció.

Su antigua habitación seguía tal como en sus épocas de estudiante. El escritorio juvenil frente a la ventana, sus muñecos aún en la cama la miraban con sus ojos grandes, los cuadros de flores secas adornaban las paredes y el perfume que usaba cuando era una niña aún impregnaba el aire. Sonrió al recordarlo y despacio abandonó ese lugar de recuerdos de épocas de misterios.

_-Mamá?-_ llamó cuando estuvo en la planta baja.

_-estamos en la cocina_- le respondió y Hermione se dirigió hacia allí, cuando llegó se quedó petrificada en la puerta_- con tu novio_- añadió y se acercó a su hija y con un beso logró sacarla de su estupor.

-_hola Brownie_- la saludó Sirius feliz, sonriendo con su padre al lado que le mostraba un antiguo álbum de fotos de su niñez- _ohhh, mira aquí están dándole un baño, eras una bebé hermosa_- se burló de su novia.

_-Aún lo es_- aseguró Richard_- Hermione no vas a saludarme hijita_?- se levantó y se acercó a ella y le susurró- _este hombre me cae bien, no lo dejes escapar._

_-No….no…papá_- logró balbucear luego miró a Sirius- _qué haces aquí?-_ le preguntó sorprendida.

_-Richard me encontró y casi me golpea cuando estaba por subirme a mi moto…_

_-lo siento Sirius….entiéndeme-_ lo interrumpió el Sr. Granger todavía apenado.

-_no tienes la culpa que tu hija no les cuente las novedades de nuestro mundo pero eso ahora va a cambiar_- explicó el moreno_- ahora que ya saben lo nuestro_- miró a la madre de su novia_- vamos a estar más en contacto, lo prometo._

_-Además que vamos a participar en el proyecto del Director, no te olvides de eso_- agregó Jane y palmeó la tatuada mano de Sirius.

_-Sirius Black podemos hablar a solas?-_ Hermione lo miró muy seria y sin agregar más giró hacia la sala principal.

El matrimonio Granger lo miró preocupado pero el apuesto mago no se dejó intimidar por su novia- _tranquilos, está sorprendida es solo eso_- se levantó de su silla y antes de alcanzar a su prometida preguntó- _la invitación a cenar sigue en pié?_

_-por supuesto que sí hijo_- habló Richard- _ahora vé habla con ella y si necesitas ayuda solo grita fuerte-_ añadió entre risas.

_-estén atentos_- respondió Sirius y apuró sus pasos.

La encontró parada frente al ventanal que daba a un perfecto jardín que la madre de Hermione se encargaba de cuidar todas las tardes, costumbre que la Sra. Granger no había perdido. Ella se giró y lo miró con los ojos brillosos de lágrimas a punto de fluir, se acercó, tomó su rostro y la besó tiernamente_- hola amor_- murmuró sobre sus labios temblorosos.

Ella se dejó mimar y corrió un rebelde mechón de la frente de su novio- _yo tenía planeado otra situación para contarle a mis padres de lo nuestro_- lo besó largamente y él la abrazó fuerte por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo- _pero no puedo negar que lo manejaste muy bien._

_-Tienes unos padres maravillosos Brownie, pude contarles todo o casi todo, el proyecto les pareció una idea revolucionaria y automáticamente se ofrecieron participar y qué mejor que ellos para acercarse a los padres de los nuevos magos, no lo crees?- _habló cerca de su cuello y ella se estremeció como a él le gustaba.

_-Casi…. todo?_- Hermione logró preguntar entre gemidos pues Sirius ya estaba haciendo de las suyas

_-Si…..no les dije de nuestro compromiso_…..-seguía besándola con maestría- _pero sí que estamos en una relación_- sus fuertes manos estaban ya debajo de la blusa de la castaña.

-_Me parece muy bien…..Sirius…..Orión…Black….-_ estaba a punto de perder el raciocinio cuando en un gran esfuerzo se alejó de él_- no me juegues sucio_- le reclamó- _sabes que aquí no_.

El merodeador la miró con hambre, respiró profundamente pero le advirtió- _esta noche duermes en mi habitación._

_-En Grimmauld? no lo creo._

_-Todavía vivo allí-_ respondió impasible.

_-Pero están los niños!-_ justificó su negativa- _sabes que mi Sirius puede abrir las puertas bloqueadas?-_ le preguntó con una mano en la cintura.

_-Buen punto Brownie_- le señaló- _esta noche entonces, duermo en tu habitación_- amenazó, le pellizcó un glúteo y se volvió a la cocina silbando, dejando a su novia con la boca abierta, avergonzada.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El día de la reunión había llegado.

Ese sábado a mediados de Agosto la actividad en Grimmauld Place había empezado muy temprano, Molly se había adueñado de la cocina, una vez más, esta acción definía a la reunión de la Orden, una gran familia unida por un objetivo en común.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los integrantes y se encontraban en el gran patio trasero, acondicionado para tantos amigos. Una gran carpa blanca ya estaba instalada allí, obra encargada a Sirius y que con tanto empeño y gusto lo había encarado.

Albus y Severus serían los oradores principales del encuentro y estaban seguros que sería una larga jornada laboral.

Ginny y Harry, ya enterados del proyecto, habían sido los encargados de organizar el encuentro que entonces estaba a punto de dar inicio.

En ese momento hicieron el ingreso al patio Draco y Narcisa Malfoy, que venía tomada del brazo de Sirius. Algunos de los presentes se sorprendieron por esta inusual presencia pero cuando Severus y Harry se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron efusivamente, la repentina tensión desapareció. Madre e hijo fueron guiados hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados el matrimonio Lupin, junto a Andrómeda que se emocionó de ver a su hermana tan bien acompañada.

Pero los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a la castaña de pelo corto que en esos momentos estaba hablando con Hermione, la joven sintió que la estaban observando y ruborizada saludó con su mano al rubio que sonreía al verla tan avergonzada. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, tomó su suave mano y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- _hola preciosa_- saludó sin más.

_-Draco_- logró hablar ella incómoda.

_-Hola leona_- se giró hacia su amiga que los miraba asombrada, le cerró la boca con sus largos dedos blancos y besó su mejilla.

Cuando Albus se puso de pie, las voces se acallaron y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el imponente mago de larga barba blanca y profundos ojos celestes.

_- buenos días mis amigos, es un placer verlos a todos juntos después de tantos años-_ abrió los brazos como lo hacía en cada discurso de bienvenida en Hogwarts y todos rieron pues el mismo recuerdo los invadió_- y ahora también con nuevos integrantes a quienes les digo que es un honor tenerlos aquí_- miró por encima de sus lentes de medialuna a Víktor y Katya Krum, a Silvia, la ayudante de Hermione, a Theo Nott pero especialmente a Narcisa y Draco Malfoy.

Y así dio origen a la nueva misión de la Orden del Fénix, donde cada integrante tenía un papel importante que cumplir, donde las ofertas de ayuda no se hicieron esperar y donde según el Ministro de magia, el siempre amistoso y predispuesto Kingsley Shacklebolt, el proyecto tendría su total apoyo.

Las tareas ya estaban siendo repartidas, habían notado el cansancio al que estaba siendo sometido Albus y él solo se encargaría de inspeccionar la marcha del proyecto. Su mano derecha, Severus como siempre, es quién se encargaría personalmente de todo.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y un extraño grupo de hombres estaban acordando un encuentro próximo. Eran los encargados de inspeccionar la Mansión Lestrange, los hermanos Weasley en su totalidad, además de Severus, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Theo, Neville y Víktor.

En una mesa estaban hablando Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks y Silvia, que ya había dado las explicaciones respecto a su reciente relación con Draco.

_- Ese grupo está tramando algo_- habló Tonks.

_-así es, ellos se encargarán de la mansión_- respondió Hermione.

-_lo sé-_ añadió la Sra. Lupin_- pero están dejándonos fuera de eso._

_-Ni tú ni Ginny pueden acerarse allí hasta que no sea seguro_- explicó Luna.

_-Pero nosotras estaremos allí, sí o sí_- susurró Silvia- _por si necesitan ayuda médica-_ aclaró.

_- ya piensas como una de nosotras_- le dijo Nymphadora- _me gustas futura prima_- y la abrazó fuerte, logrando que todas se rieran en voz alta y por fin llamando la atención del extraño grupo de poderosos magos.

El más apuesto de los magos se acercó al grupo de brujas y alejó a una de ellas.

_-Tengo algo que pedirte_- habló Sirius y se hincó delante de la castaña que lo miró pálida.

_-Sabemos muy bien que nos amamos y que nada tuvo que ver nuestra accidental unión Brownie_- intentaba hablar_- pero delante de los que nos aman quiero hacer esto como se debe._

Hermione había permanecido en silencio, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

_-Tus padres ya lo saben y me dieron su anuencia el día de ayer cuando desayuné con ellos_- confesó- _Hermione Jane Granger aceptas como futuro marido a éste hermoso mago que se muere de amor por ti?- _le entregó una elegante caja negra con un lazo dorado.

Ella lo miraba con dulzura y adoración, solo pudo asentir, entonces se arrodilló también, tomó la caja, abrió y dijo_- Sirius Orión Black estás dispuesto a unirte a esta insufrible sabelotodo que te ama desde que era una adolescente?_

Mientras Sirius le ponía el exclusivo anillo de compromiso_-vamos a correr el riesgo, te parece?-_ y ella por respuesta lo besó.

A su alrededor los que sabían de su relación los miraban felices y los que se estaban enterando se sorprendieron.

_-Madrina, ya encontraste a quien besar pero no te olvides de mí- _habló el pequeño Sirius y logró que la pareja de separara riendo a carcajadas.

_-Metiche_- le reclamó Sirius Black y lo abrazó también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo sé y lo reconozco, hoy me sentí romántica y no pude más que expresarlo así.<strong>_

_**Por estar aún conmigo, gracias**_**. **

_Aquí las imágenes que me llevaron a escribir esta locura ( quiten los espacios)_

_La joyería; _http: / www. flickr. com/ photos /djou/ 1264247955/ lightbox/

_La librería; _http: /www. dauntbooks. co. uk/ virtual_tour /pano4-0. html

_El anillo; _

http: /www. bentley-skinner. co. uk/ search/ viewer. asp? stocknumber= X21222V&m= 1&i=1


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO 23**_

_**ACUERDOS FINALES**_

No hubo manera de convencer a Albus Dumbledore de no concurrir a la ex Mansión Lestrange.

Y como él había anticipado, el reconocimiento de este edificio se realizó sin ningún problema. La magia que había rodeado al edificio se había esfumado al morir el último descendiente de tan oscuro linaje.

La primera prueba contundente de esta certeza era que las paredes exteriores de la mansión estaban tapizadas por unos rosales trepadores de flores blanca amarillenta en forma de racimos.

Podía verse la cara del gran mago blanco risueño mientras que la Severus era todo lo contrario.

-_Por qué esa expresión en tu rostro Albus?-_ había hablado Minerva que permanecía a su lado.

El anciano antes de responder tomó un caramelo de limón, lo sacó de su envoltorio y lo llevó a la boca, llevaba casi un minuto de silencio hasta que luego de saborearlo habló- _le gané una apuesta a Severus, mi querida._

_-Siempre lo haces, qué tiene esta de especial?-_ Minerva no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

_-Que él se hará cargo de esta casa, él será quien maneje el proyecto en persona, lo dirigirá desde adentro-_ explicó con una mirada cómplice por encima de sus clásicos lentes de media luna_- y tú te harás cargo de Hogwarts Minnie._

_- Albus ya hablamos al respecto_- empezó a negarse a tomar el cargo.

_-Minerva es mi última voluntad, si no aceptas me convertiré en un fantasma y te acosaré por donde vayas._

_-No hace falta que te mueras Albus Dumbledore, estás siempre detrás nuestro y lo peor es que siempre te sales con la tuya_- refutó la profesora de transformaciones.

_-Eso es un "acepto"?-_ preguntó emocionado y ella asintió seria, impasible ante la alegría del anciano_- soy tan feliz_- agregó mientras se llevaba a la boca otro delicia de limón.

_-Dumbledore borra esa sonrisa de la cara, me descompones_- dijo Severus que se había acercado a ellos.

_-Ya elegiste cuál será tu oficina?-_ preguntó el anciano mientras empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión_- me acompañas Sra. Directora?-_ ofreció su brazo mientras Severus levantó una ceja interrogante a Minerva.

_-Permítame felicitarla entonces por la buena nueva_- comentó ácido.

_-Igualmente para ti Severus_- asintió con la cabeza- _vamos Albus elijamos juntos las dependencias para el nuevo Director de esta Institución_- respondió Minerva burlándose de Snape y dejándolo sumido en su desconcierto y desaprobación.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Faltaban dos semanas para la ceremonia de Unión entre Víktor y Charlie cuando Ginny entró en trabajo de parto. Harry había abandonado la reunión con sus Aurores de manera intempestiva pues su nuevo hijo había decidido nacer prematuramente.

Apenas Harry hizo su arribo a la sala de maternidad fue abrumado por casi toda la familia pero fue rescatado por Sirius que lo sacó de entre los abrazos ansiosos y lo empujó hacia la sala de parto. Allí Luna, Hermione y Silvia estaban esperándolo, Ginny, valiente como pocas le sonrió al verlo sin dejar de pujar ya que el bebé no le había dado respiro desde hacía una hora.

Como en un trance Harry, el niño que vivió dos veces pero que estaba al borde del colapso, se acercó a la camilla y se aferró a la sudorosa mano de su esposa. Parecía que ella estaba ayudándolo a él y no al revés. Para el moreno héroe, cada vez que uno de sus hijos nacía experimentaba lo misma sensación, era rescatado por esa mujer que lo amaba en medio de tanto dolor, pero un dolor que lo sanaba.

Tres horas después la noticia se había extendido por todo el mundo mágico, Lily Luna Potter, una niña de fuego, había llegado a la vida y su padre, el máximo héroe de todos, había caído rendido a sus pequeños pies.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Las celebraciones estaban en su apogeo, la unión de Charlie y Víktor se había realizado en la Madriguera. Las luces ocres del atardecer caían sobre la gran carpa blanca, Sirius y Hermione eran una de las tantas parejas que bailaban al compás de la suave melodía. Ella se sentía segura entre sus fuertes brazos, amada, completa, entonces apretó más su abrazo.

_-No voy a irme a ninguna parte Brownie_- susurró entre sus rizos.

Ella lo miró y Sirius acarició su nariz con la suya- _vamos a casa_- murmuró tímida.

_-Ansiosa_- le replicó el moreno- _qué dirán los novios si nos vamos antes que ellos?_

_-Buen punto pero estoy muy cansada amor, necesito relajarme, dormir un poco, estas semanas fueron agitadas- _explicó ella- _merezco un día entero en la cama._

Sirius la miró y sus acerados ojos brillaron de deseo- _lo pides, lo tienes, voy a mantenerte todo un día con su noche en la cama amor, te lo juro-_ y sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y fueron a despedirse de la gran familia Weasley.

Un tiempo después….

Hermione refunfuñaba de la indignación, caminaba conteniendo los gritos de impotencia mientras Ginny, que acunaba a su pequeña hija de un año recién cumplido, la miraba riéndose.

_-Mione es mejor que desista de tu intento, sola te metiste en esto y Sirius no es una persona que olvida sus promesas-_ intentaba Harry detener a su amiga que lo miró más indignada.

_-Vamos nena, ya deja el berrinche y resígnate_- su madre logró detenerla.

_-pero mamá, no puedo me dá miedo lo que Sirius puede estar planeando con mi papá sin contar a los gemelos._

_-tu padre está allí para asegurarse que no se entusiasmen con la fiesta de cumpleaños_- Hermione suspiró largamente y se sentó a la par de su madre_- lo juro, le dí mis expresas órdenes que vigilara de cerca._

_-mami, te amo con todo mi corazón pero parece que no conoces a papá, cuando se junta con Sirius parecen dos adolescente._

_- y súmale mis hermanos-_ habló Ginny y Hermione la señaló con la mano dándole la razón.

Riendo fuerte ingresaron el Sr. Granger y Sirius- _hija, vas a amar tu cumpleaños_- habló con un risa cómplice de su futuro yerno_- cuando sea el mío quiero una igual._

_-papá por favor no empieces- _Hermione se levantó y le dio un abrazo y le susurró para que nadie la escuchara_- dime algo para que me tranquilice_.

_-no Srta. Granger deberá esperar hasta mañana_- habló su padre muy serio- _vamos amor_- le ofreció la mano a su esposa y se despidieron de todos pero Harry los acompañó hasta la entrada de Grimmauld.

El pequeño Sirius, su hermano Albus y Molly aparecieron por la chimenea, los niños traían globos con la cara de Hermione estampada en ellos y esto alarmó más a la castaña.

_-madrina mañana nos vamos a divertir mucho_- y el niño salió corriendo pero antes chocó su mano con Sirius que le guiñó el ojo, Albus Severus lo imitó.

_-No puedo creer_- le lamentaba la castaña_- todos están al tanto y ninguno será capaz de darme un adelanto? Ni mi adorado ahijado._

_-lo siento Brownie, la palabra de un merodeador es sagrada-_ había puesto una mano en su pecho, Hermione le devolvió una mirada asesina_- y ahora será mejor que te acompañe a casa, quiero darme un buen baño de inmersión y ne….._

_-entonces será mejor que subas a tu cuarto mi querido pues a MI casa no vienes_- le espetó muy tranquila y sin más desapareció.

_-qué vas a hacer Sirius?-_ preguntó preocupado Harry.

_-como dije, un baño de inmersión me espera_- respondió y subió a su cuarto silbando sereno.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione había aparecido en su casa, se dirigió a la cocina tomó un gran vaso de agua fresca y respiró profundamente, se había comportado como una niña caprichosa, tuvo un año entero para prepararse para su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, Sirius se lo había anticipado la noche del casamiento de Víktor y Charlie.

-_Srta. está Ud. bien_?- Kreacher estaba parado a su lado y la sobresaltó pero asintió sin pronunciar palabra_- no se preocupe por lo de mañana_- Hermione lo miró curiosa- _será un día completamente tranquilo_ _y familiar._

_-Estás seguro Kreacher?_

_-Si Srta._

_- Sé que puedo ordenar que me cuentes todo y no podrías negarte a hacerlo pero no voy a proceder de esa manera-_ el elfo la miró agradecido mientras estrujaba un toalla- _mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches Kreacher, descansa amigo._

Cuando llegó a su cuarto encontró una canasta de mimbre sobre su cama y dentro de ella algo se movía, varita en mano ella se acercó despacio, escuchó unos gemidos entonces levantó la mantita blanca y dentro unos ojos oscuros la miraban asustados. Hermione no pudo disimular la ternura que la había embargado, sacó al cachorro del canasto, negro, peludo, suave, ansioso de cariños y con un collar gris con una medalla que ella tomó, pudo leer cómo se llamaba el nuevo habitante de la cabaña.

-_bienvenido "Alpha"_- lo saludó mientras lo miraba de frente y el cachorro lamió su nariz respingada sin dejar de mover la cola, feliz de haber llegado a casa.

Su malhumor se había esfumado por arte de magia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sabía que no estaba sola en la cama cuando estaba despertando, su presencia, su aroma, todo él podía percibirse en su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándola con curiosidad. Sirius estaba a su lado y Alpha estaba cobijado en su cuello.

_-Feliz cumpleaños amor_- susurró el apuesto mago.

_-Perdón por mi conducta anoche_- se disculpó avergonzada.

_-no lo hagas, la culpa es mía, he estado aprovechándome de tu ansiedad y sin querer encontré la ayuda de todos- _corrió un rizo que le cayó sobre los ojos chocolatosos, Alpha bostezó y esto les causó risas.

Hermione tomó a su perro, lo acunó y ella se acurrucó contra Sirius- _gracias por Alpha-_ dijo mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de su mascota.

_-Deberíamos darle las gracias a la pequeña Lily._

_-Ella?-_ Hermione no entendía a lo que se refería su novio quien en esos momentos las acariciaba sin tapujos.

-_Lo compré con lo que recaudamos con la apuesta, los gemelos estaban serios por primera vez-_ habló Sirius mientras besaba el desnudo hombro de su mujer.

_-Mmmmm…. me hubiera… gustado…. ver eso_- logró balbucear la castaña.

_-Pero es hora de levantarse, tenemos un día para disfrutar completamente, tu baño está listo, te esperamos para desayunar y saldremos _- habló mientras se incorporaba de la cama, sorprendiendo a su novia, tomó al cachorro, lo puso en la canasta y salieron sin decir nada más.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La casa en las colinas de Surrey estaba decorada con globos rojos y dorados.

Sus padres la esperaban rodeados de sus mejores amigos, Harry y su familia, Ron y Katya con una panza hermosa de seis meses de embarazo, Víktor y Charlie más felices que nunca, la gran familia Weasley en su totalidad, los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix a pleno y la nueva familia Malfoy que había llegado de su luna de miel no podían estar ausentes.

Remus, Tonks, Teddy y Athenea, la pequeña Lupin llegaron retrasados, pues la niña de gran capacidad mágica cada vez que aplaudía cerraba la chimenea y entonces no podían salir de la casa.

-Tú, pequeña merodeadora, eres mi Lupin favorita- le hablaba Sirius, su orgulloso padrino.

Fue un día muy agradable, tranquilo, lleno de amor, bromas varias y momentos vergonzosos como cuando su padre exhibía a todos su álbum de la infancia, aquél que Sirius amaba mirar cada vez que visitaba la casa de los Granger.

Los gemelos se habían encargado de confeccionar unas gigantografías alusivas que en esos momentos tapizaban las paredes del gran salón.

Abochornada como nunca prometió tomar represalias pero Fred y George ni se inmutaron tenían la anuncia del Sr. Granger.

Más tarde, cuando anochecía caminaban abrazados por el parque que rodeaba la gran casa en Surrey, la fiesta había llegado a su fin entonces Sirius le preguntó_- quieres vivir conmigo aquí Brownie?_

_-Una vez que nos casemos ésta será nuestra casa amor, no concibo otro lugar-_ respondió muy segura entre sus brazos.

_-Desde hoy Brownie- _habló serio.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos y le consultó_- Kreacher trajo mis cosas hoy verdad?_- él asintió mientras acariciaba su cuello_- entonces no tengo más opción que aceptar-_ con un cálido beso selló su acuerdo- _y quiero que la ceremonia sea en esa Iglesia abandonada que a partir de hoy será nuestro sitio sagrado._

Y ese fue el acuerdo final entre estas dos almas que se habían encontrado en momentos oscuros y que sin embargo la luz de su amor los reunió a pesar del tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Amigas queridas.<em>

_He llegado al final, solo resta un epílogo que ya tengo en la mente y que en unos días voy a subir._

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá, su presencia y compañía llenó de felicidad mi corazón._

_Son adorables, no las voy a olvidar._

_Ahora les dejo una imagen de Alpha:_

http: /pics. adoos .co .uk /967aca2500 27a6368098192a34941 dcd -1-3- newfoundland-puppies. jpg


	24. Chapter 24

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Sirius estaba sentado frente a la chimenea que dominaba el gran salón de la Mansión Black, en las colinas de Surrey. Su verdadera familia había empezado hace veinticinco años atrás cuando su mujer, su vida, su ángel, había aceptado llegar a esa antigua casona y nunca más separarse.

Entonces recordaba cada año vivido, cada momento importante.

Su inolvidable casamiento en aquél lugar que ya les pertenecía, la vieja Iglesia abandonada en medio del bosque, lleno de azahares silvestres, donde sus afectos más íntimos fueron testigos de un juramento de amor que había roto las fronteras del tiempo.

La llegada de su primogénito, Alexander, dos años después, en la casa que había cobijado los mejores momentos de su niñez, porque su hijo, su heredero, había elegido nacer allí. Nunca había sentido tal emoción cuando los chocolatosos ojos de su retoño lo enfocaron por primera vez y su pequeña mano se había aferrado a su tatuado dedo índice.

Desde entonces los resabios de sus recuerdos oscuros desaparecieron por siempre de sus noches. Noches de las que solo su ángel sabía, Hermione, la guerrera, la compañera que lo consolaba en sus horas de dolor, miedo y angustia, en sus pesadillas.

Cuando llegó su hija, dos años más tarde, pensó que iba a sucumbir de la felicidad. Jamás el mundo mágico fue testigo de tal amor. La niña de cabellos marrones y ojos grises había nacido en pleno bosque, rodeada de hadas que habitaban secretamente entre el follaje pero que habían aparecido sorpresivamente. Allí en el cálido atardecer llegó Titania, la reina de las hadas, la pequeña Black, la rebelde.

Perdido en sus pensamientos mirando los leños que crepitaban en la chimenea, sosteniendo una copa de vino, lo encontró su mujer. Sin notarlo Sirius ella se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo, como tantas veces en su vida.

_-Un galeón por tus pensamientos amor._

_-Por cada uno que aciertes te doy un regalo_- afirmó él y besó su suave cuello.

_-No hagas trampas entonces_- se quejó Hermione- _sabes de memoria que si haces eso me distraes._

_-esa era mi intención_-confesó riendo en su cuello para luego suspirar resignado.

_-Ya es hora Sirius que aceptes lo inevitable_- acariciaba su entrecana cabellera ella más que nadie lo conocía-_sabes muy bien que nuestra hija ya es una mujer y si decide irse a vivir con mi Sirius no puedes impedirlo._

_-Es una nena_- rezongaba- _y ese Potter tuyo se aprovechó de eso._

_-Titania tiene veintidós años Sirius Black, trabaja en lo que le gusta, es independiente, sabes muy bien que no podrás impedirlo-_ se levantó de su regazo, le invitó a hacerlo también- _ahora vamos a ayudarla a que deje la casa con una sonrisa y no se vaya con la sensación de estar cometiendo un error-_ Sirius intentó refutarle pero Hermione se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en sus labios- _no te atrevas a contradecirme porque tengo razón._

_-Por qué no puede permanecer con nosotros como Xander, él sabe que aquí es su lugar-_ argumentó mientras caminaban del brazo hacia el hall principal.

_-Nuestra hija también lo sabe pero ella es como tú, amor, quiere vivir por su cuenta y no le ha ido mal o me equivoco?_

_-Pero nosotros no la estamos expulsando de la familia._

_-Pero tampoco le daremos la espalda-_ terminó Hermione la charla.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dos años más tarde, Sirius Black estaba parado frente a las escaleras de su casa, embelesado como esa hermosa mujer descendía los escalones de a uno, tan despacio que parecía que flotaba. Su hija, la que se llamaba como la reina de las hadas, caminaba hacia él con el mismo vestido que Hermione usó en su boda. A duras penas el orgulloso Black ocultó sus lágrimas y su hija lo notó.

_-Papito lindo_- lo llamó como en su infancia y podía sacarle hasta la respiración- _hoy puedes darte el lujo de dejarlas caer_.

_-Mi niña hermosa, te veo hecha una mujer y recuerdo cuando de te escapabas al bosque con Alpha y solo yo sabía dónde encontrarte-_ besó su mano. Y la abrazó fuerte.

Los mismos ojos grises que veía frente al espejo lo miraban luminosos_- siempre sabes dónde encontrarme papá y allí estaré cuando me necesites, eso no va a cambiar._

_-Y yo estaré para ti Titania, lo juro, si mi tocayo osa hacerte caer una lágrima te juro…._

-_No lo hará papá, nos amamos demasiado y si así fuera será solo entre Sirius y yo, mis abuelos no se metían cuando mamá y tú tenían sus diferencias_- le reprochó- _como toda pareja es asunto de dos, está bien?-_ le aclaró arreglando la solapa de su túnica negra y él asintió_- eso me gusta, tú solo vas a dedicarte a malcriar a tus nietos-_ su padre palideció- _cuando vengan, no todavía_- le dio un beso_- vamos? Debes entregarme o todos pensarán que me exiliaste._

-_Solo me comporto como un padre que no deja partir a su hija de su lado, aunque ya estuvieran juntos desde hace tiempo, ese Potter se portó como corresponde y celebro la idea de que se casaran aquí en nuestro lugar sagrado_- caminaban despacio hacia el bosque, donde ella había nacido y dónde había decidido comenzar su familia con James Sirius Potter.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_-Qué piensas amor?_- preguntó Hermione mientras delineaba las arrugas de los acerados ojos de su marido, estaban sentados frente al lago en la cabaña que le había pertenecido a ella y a la que nunca habían renunciado a visitar.

_-En cómo empezó esta historia._

_-Fue porque olvidé mi medallón en Grimmauld…_

_-y Kreacher lo había encontrado y me lo puse para que él no lo tirara_- la interrumpió- _alguna vez te pusiste a pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si no tenías ese medallón?_

_-sabes que una vez lo soné?_

_-nunca me lo dijiste._

_-fue un mal sueño-_ confesó_- porque te caías al velo y nunca más salías._

_-y qué era de tu vida?_

_-me casaba con Ron y tenía dos hijos._

_-un gran hombre, no hubiera sido tan malo después de todo._

_-lo sé pero no cambio por nada del mundo mi vida a tu lado._

_-y yo no cambiaría nada de la mía si al final estás conmigo_- la besó suavemente- _por ti he regresado a la vida._

* * *

><p><em>Amigas queridas he llegado al final, ambiguo como todos los finales, feliz por ver que disfrutaron como yo y triste porque se termina. Loco no?<em>

_Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que pasaron por aquí._

_Es hasta pronto._

_A modo de despedida les dejo las dos últimas imágenes._

_Alexander y Titania Black._

http: / 4. bp. blogspot. com/_hm0Vsrj1TD8/ S38iklpsS-I/ AAAAAAAABH0/ n3xJkF-shO8/ s400/ kosiuko+invierno+4+2010. jpg

_Vestido de Hermione y Titania._

http: /magazine .zankyou .com/ pt/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 12/ celtic-wedding-gowns. jpg


End file.
